Espejo humeante
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Alguien que se esconde del amarillo de los días. Una mano que agita tiempos y realidades... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre debajo del Nuevo Sol? Es la continuación de Nanahuatzin.
1. Yn tlayoalli, icallihtic

¡Saludos de fin de semana, estimados lectores!

Estoy de regreso con la continuación de la locura prehispánica titulada **Nanahuatzin**.

El título del capítulo traducido al español es: **La sombra dentro de su casa **(o eso espero).

Ojalá les agrade esta nueva historia, aún no sé en qué parará, está muy en progreso pues no he tenido mucho tiempo de avanzarla.

Vuelvo a dar el merecidísimo copyright a Kurumada por sus increíbles personajes y por permitirnos soñar y crear con ellos.

Ahora sí, pueden pasar a leer...

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

**1.- Yn tlayoalli, icallihtic**

–¿No les permitió entrar?

Hyoga y Seiya miran hacia el cielo, un manto plumbago sin nubes a esa hora del día. Shiryu es el único que enfrenta la mirada de Saori. Dice no con la cabeza, luego cierra los ojos.

–Ni siquiera se acercó a la puerta para ver quién llamaba.

Hyoga aprieta los puños, su atención en los nudillos de su mano derecha, la que estuvo a punto de derribar aquella puerta detrás de la cual Ikki ha pasado las últimas semanas.

Ninguno necesita describirla; Saori también la ha visto muchas veces: cinco tablones apolillados, sucios y apenas firmes que, sin embargo, los caballeros se han negado a convertir en astillas por respeto a la privacidad del Fénix, por respeto a sus lágrimas.

Todos recuerdan ese primer día de sol luego de la noche de poco más de cien horas. El hermano mayor de Shun bajó las escalinatas para encerrarse en la casa de Piscis, ante las protestas de Afrodita.

–Déjalo, por favor, necesita estar a solas–, dijo Saori entonces, y envió al pueblo a sus caballeros de bronce, a Aioros, Aioria, Shura, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. Debían ayudar con las reparaciones.

La diosa volvió a su templo. Ese "necesita estar a solas" también aplicaba a su presencia. Shun, repitió dos veces, tres, siete, diez, como si quisiera grabar ese nombre en sus labios. Ni un por qué, ni un no debiste, sólo Shun, su caballero de Andrómeda muerto para que el cielo volviera a ser claro y el ambiente tibio y la savia blanca. Seguro Ikki, más allá de las habitaciones del Patriarca, se llenaba la garganta con esa misma palabra. "Y si…" No, se interrumpió; no bajaría al decimosegundo templo, no interrumpiría al joven ni escucharía sus sollozos sin ser vista.

–Sería como espiarlo mientras está desnudo–, pensó, sus dedos enguantados retiraron una nueva lágrima de su mejilla. Si bajaba a Piscis, si iba a recargarse al otro lado de la puerta e intentaba consolarlo, Ikki no se lo perdonaría. Nunca.

En el pueblo cercano al Santuario, los caballeros acarreaban bloques y preparaban cemento. De ser otro tiempo, Hyoga y Máscara Mortal se habrían burlado de los cabellos polvosos de Afrodita, de su nariz, mentón y frente requemados, y Aioria habría jugado a ensuciar con cemento las ropas de su hermano mayor ante la mirada reprobatoria de Shura y del Dragón. Seiya habría corrido con los niños. Pero ese día era negro pese a su claridad; ninguna broma generaría sonrisas, ningún juego estaba permitido.

Afrodita fue el último en volver al Santuario. La noche ya había clavado los dientes en el cielo y el caballero necesitaba agua, para beber y para lavarse. Esperó un rato afuera de su propia habitación, luego de llamar a la de huéspedes y no recibir respuesta. Cansado, decidió abrir; Ikki entendería. Se encontró con las mantas de su cama estiradas y el armario en orden, con una recámara vacía.

–¿Dónde estará?

Ni la diosa supo contestarle. Seguro el Fénix había ocultado su cosmos para salir del Santuario.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Saori visita el pueblo una vez más. Entra en la casona donde Ikki se oculta del sol y pone un fajo de billetes en la mano de la dueña, una anciana de piernas combas y bastón.

–Los vecinos se quejan, el del diez…–, dice la mujer, Saori la observa, asiente o niega con la cabeza, pero no escucha nada de lo que le dicen. Observa la puerta desvencijada, la pared con la pintura descarapelada, una ventana de cortinas negras. La anciana le roza el hombro. –¿Me escuchó, señorita?

–Lo siento… ¿Decía?

–Que ya he recibido varias quejas del joven, una vez salió de noche y tuve que abrirle, eso me hace daño, ¿sabe?, por el frío, es malo para la artritis y el reumatismo, también la vecina de arriba está a disgusto, dice que apesta a podrido, y tiene razón; quién sabe qué tanto hace todos los días, ¿no sería mejor…?

La diosa vuelve a ignorarla. Cruza los brazos, murmura algo que la anciana no logra escuchar, camina hacia el cuarto de Ikki, alza la mano, y cuando va a llamar la devuelve a su pequeño bolso y regresa al lado de la mujer.

–Siento las molestias–, parpadea, se inclina un poco –pero le suplico que no lo eche. Puedo pagarle más, si quiere…

–No es por la renta. No importa el dinero, señorita, sino que mis inquilinos vivan en paz, y el comportamiento de ese muchacho los incomoda.

–Hablaré con él. Se lo prometo.

La mujer se aleja a pasos pequeños, apoya su tercera pierna.

El sol de la tarde traza raíces a ese palo nudoso, a los pies de la anciana. Saori espera. No quiere que se repita lo de la primera noche, cuando Afrodita le reportó que el Fénix se había ido.

Encontró a Ikki gracias a algunas huellas leves de su cosmos. Había ido a meterse a un cuarto en la entrada de una casona próxima a la librería. La diosa sonrió apenas; quizá su caballero liberaba su poder sin darse cuenta.

–¿Ikki?

No hubo respuesta. Saori empujó la puerta para luego escuchar un grito con la consigna de quebrar el aire.

–¡Fuera de aquí!

Y salió de entre lo negro. Y la empujó por el hombro.

–Ikki, no pue…

–¡No recibo órdenes de nadie! ¡Fuera, dije!

La joven no pudo guardarse el llanto por más tiempo. A través de sus lágrimas, vio el rostro sucio de él, sus brazos llenos de polvo y la especie de tinta negra en sus uñas, sus cabellos revueltos, la cicatriz de su frente. El dolor, las punzadas luego de la muerte de su hermano menor, habían tejido en torno a él una telaraña casi tan firme como una armadura. Telaraña que dificultaba su respiración, sus latidos, armadura no para protegerlo, sino para ser un parásito en torno a su cuerpo, un nudo corredizo.

–Por favor, Ikki, no quiero molestarte, no es mi intención–, dijo ella desde el patio, brazos y rostro apoyados en la puerta cerrada. –Esto no puede hacerte ningún bien, no deberías quedarte aquí, y menos permanecer a solas, encerrado, Shun no…

Su última palabra hizo que el Fénix abriera la puerta. Saori retrocedió sobresaltada ante el reclamo del caballero:

–No te atrevas… Sh… Él no existe. Nunca nació, no entrenó en la Isla de Andrómeda, no debí preocuparme por ningún niño llorón, tampoco tomé su lugar ni me azotaron por defenderlo, siempre fui solo y viviré solo si se me antoja, aquí, en este agujero.

No fue un grito sino un discurso contenido, las frases a cuentagotas, como no queriendo liberarlas; discurso que ella escuchó aun cuando Ikki volvió a aventar la puerta, a esconderse al fondo de aquel cuarto. Aun cuando regresó al Santuario para comunicarles a los demás la decisión del Fénix de alejarse un tiempo. No existió, nací solo, hijo único, afirmaciones que al final formaron una pesadilla constante de túnicas y cantos graves dichos en voz baja.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Shaka pide permiso para entrar en las habitaciones de Athena y Saori sale para atenderlo. La diosa casi acaba de regresar del pueblo. Y él, aun con los ojos cerrados, ve los surcos blanquizcos que han dejado días de llanto en el rostro de la joven.

–Si gusta yo puedo intentarlo –ofrece Virgo.

Ella niega en silencio.

–No, sería peor… Pero te lo agradezco, Shaka, en verdad–, contesta, en sus recuerdos la tarde en que Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga fueron a buscar al Fénix a aquel sucio cuarto para convencerlo de que saliera, cuando terminaron intentado sacarlo por la fuerza, a golpes, a empujones.

El Dragón se lo contó después. Ikki tropezó y entre Seiya y el Cisne lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron afuera. Nunca lo había visto así, murmuró Shiryu. Y no dijo más. Pero la diosa pudo imaginárselo: un rostro de hollín y lágrimas, en la boca un no tan largo como aquella noche, o más, jaloneos, garras en las manos y relámpagos a punto de explotar dentro de las pupilas. Y ese discurso largo, lleno de detalles para convencer y convencerse. Shun no nació, Ikki fue el hijo único de una mujer muerta y un hombre ignorado.

El guardián de la casa de Virgo no insiste más. Hace una reverencia y deja a solas a la diosa. Camino de su templo, no puede evitar detenerse frente a la biblioteca, donde se escuchan varias voces.

–¿Y qué sugieres?

El caballero sonríe. El Dragón, el Cisne, el Pegaso. No pueden ser otros los preocupados por el guerrero que prefiere caminar solo, por el hombre que regresa de la muerte en cuanto se le da la gana.

Shaka se resiste a entrar. Un vistazo a través de la puerta entornada. Hyoga y Seiya están como desmadejados en los sillones, Shiryu pasa la mano por diferentes lomos, acaricia pastas, hojea libros y los devuelve a su lugar o los deja sobre la mesa.

–No sé–, dice Seiya.

–¿Shiryu?

El Dragón abraza un libro. Cierra los ojos.

–Me gustaría que el libro que robaste aún estuviera en nuestro poder, así encontraríamos la respuesta… Quizá.

Los otros caballeros menean la cabeza. Hyoga trata de recordar más historias de las que los viejos conquistadores españoles recopilaron a fin de repelerlas.

–Es gracioso–, murmura el Cisne –reunir ideas y entenderlas para luego combatirlas.

Virgo sonríe. Parecen alumnos buscando la solución a la pregunta más difícil del examen.

–A veces los libros no guardan las respuestas–, dice, sobresaltando a los caballeros de bronce.

–¿Tienes alguna idea, Shaka?

El tono de Hyoga parece de burla en un inicio; su media sonrisa, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos traseros, sus ojos cerrados.

–Dejar que los días lo sanen.

–Cómo se ve que…

Shiryu interrumpe al Cisne levantando el brazo. Aún sostiene el libro en la mano izquierda.

–A lo mejor Shaka tiene razón; no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos cinco días. Tal vez si lo dejamos a solas un poco más regrese al Santuario por su propia voluntad.

–¿Cuánto?

–No sé, ¿cuánto tarda un duelo para asumirse?

Hyoga aprieta los puños, toma a Seiya por el cuello de su playera y lo encara.

–No te rías de mí…

–Cálmate, nadie se está burlando de tu pérdida–, interrumpe el guardián de la sexta casa. –Por favor, también tú, Seiya, tranquilícense; Athena ya tiene suficiente con lo de Ikki como para que ustedes empiecen a pelear entre sí. Cada quien procesa su dolor en el tiempo necesario, y no hay ninguna regla para eso…

Hyoga va a cruzarse de brazos junto al librero más grande y Seiya dice lo siento, hablé sin pensar.

–Aunque también podría ser demasiado–. Shiryu vuelve a las páginas del libro. Historia Antigua de Grecia. En griego, con mapas e ilustraciones a color, una edición fuera de catálogo hace décadas. Cómo le gustaría ver un capítulo titulado "De cuando el Fénix se encerró en un agujero pestilente y cómo sus hermanos lograron sacarlo de nuevo al blanco de los días" y otro "Cómo el Cisne y Pegaso dejaron de discutir". Pero ninguno existe. Ni en ese volumen ni en los otros. Y ya revisó todos los índices más de dos veces.

* * *

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

No. No nació. Mi hermano nunca se formó en ningún vientre. No hubo placenta para él, ni un cordón umbilical que lo alimentara. No abrió un camino entre las piernas de una mujer y tampoco el médico lo hizo llorar. Me quedé huérfano solo, caminé bajo demasiadas noches con los brazos vacíos. Una vez encontré a una niña rara, de cabello negro y largo, y sólo se me quedó mirando, como si buscara algo o a alguien. Yo camino solo, siempre ha sido así, le dije. Y la niña se alejó con las manos en la espalda y los pies descalzos, iguales a los míos.

Luego aquel anciano me llevó a su enorme casa con jardín y cercas electrificadas. Solo. Los otros niños molestaban al rubio que no entendía nuestro idioma, pero nunca me ocupé de defenderlo. Ni a él ni a nadie. No me importaba.

El mayordomo calvo me regañó muchas veces, por no entrenar, por llegar tarde al desayuno a la comida, pero nunca por tomar dulces, agua o pan a deshoras para un hermano menor hambriento, antojadizo de caramelos. Ese hombre llegó a golpearme, pero nunca me quedé a solas con él, atado cabeza abajo, recibiendo en la espalda los azotes de su vara de bambú. No apreté los dientes ni juré venganzas que tal vez no se realizarían porque no hubo razón para hacerlo: nunca contradije ni puse en ridículo al calvo delante de los otros niños o del anciano que me llevó a esa casa.

Y es que nunca tomé el lugar de nadie, no dije "me gusta, necesito unas vacaciones", refiriéndome a un sitio con el nombre Isla de la Reina Muerte. Nadie, mucho después, me ofreció darme su vida para terminar con una pelea en la que dos hermanos permanecen uno a cada lado de la línea. Tampoco hubo quien me dijera mátame, acaba con mi cuerpo antes que sea demasiado tarde. Un cuerpo con dos almas dentro, dos almas, Shun, tú… Pero la oscuridad de cinco días no existió, ni la muerte del caballero de Andrómeda en medio de un sacrificio de fuego, no hubo necesidad de un sucesor para el sol, que es el mismo desde siempre, desde antes que naciera como hijo único…

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

El torrente de detalles que conforman una biografía para un nonato se detiene. La razón, una fotografía que Ikki no vio antes. Se trata de una imagen de la Tierra tomada desde el espacio. La página es delgada, lustrosa aun bajo la noche del cuarto que Saori renta en secreto para él. Antes formó parte de un libro, de una revista científica, tal vez. El Fénix no intenta descifrar las pequeñísimas letras que conforman el pie de foto. No le interesa saber si el agujero de la capa de ozono es más amplio, o si la contaminación y la desforestación están ahogando la selva húmeda. Sólo el recuerdo que pone un dedo de sombras en esa gota de esmalte nacarado que es el planeta Tierra en la página.

Un dedo pequeño, ahora blanco, se posa en esa fotografía. Una voz, una pregunta, extiende su transparencia en la página:

–Ikki, hermano, ¿qué es esto?

Y él, desde este futuro confinado a un cuartucho de puerta apolillada, sin ventanas, responde a nadie:

–Es una foto de la Tierra tomada desde el espacio…

Y omite el nombre que pronunció aquella vez, antes del viejo Kido y de su fundación y de sus entrenamientos y de sus mayordomos que golpean niños y de la señorita caprichosa y sus juegos del caballo. No quiere pronunciarlo. No podría, no ahora que el portador de ese nombre se ha evaporado para poner esporas de luz entre noche y noche, para calentar el mundo y alejar a los _tzitzimime_.

Entonces sí lo dijo, los dos niños sentados, el mayor en una banca de madera, el pequeño en el suelo, delante de un libro de gran formato, abiertos sus enormes ojos verdes por el asombro de un descubrimiento más: ahí, en esa foto, no se distinguían las fronteras que señalan los mapas.

Las fronteras, incluso las que separan a los vivos de los difuntos, un niño pequeño asociándolas con las guerras, con el hecho de que sus padres muertos los visitan, con su esperanza de que las tragedias y el dolor se alejaran del mundo, con su deseo de aminorar las penas de otros.

–Desde entonces él…

Y sigue sin atreverse a repetir ese sonido. Su hermanito muerto, el bebé de brazos con el que caminó demasiado tiempo bajo la noche y sobre sus pies lastimados, el niño todo sonrisas y miradas dulces que defendió de aquella extraña niña, de los acosadores de la fundación, del mayordomo calvo… Su hermano sigue siendo el nonato. Ikki aprieta los puños, los dientes, sus lágrimas abren caminos claros en la suciedad de sus mejillas. La fotografía de la Tierra queda hecha pulpa de papel luego de que el caballero del Fénix concentra su cosmos entero en la mano derecha, de que golpea.

Pero no funciona. El recuerdo, ahora sólo alma, continúa cerca. Ronda su cuello, lo abraza, alarga sus dedos blanquecinos para aliviar una fiebre inexistente, le clava los colmillos. Una imagen de la Tierra, sólo es eso. Y en cambio trae a su mente la imagen del muchacho de cabellos verdes y espíritu amable, al hermano sin tumba en ese mundo.

–No entiendo, ¿por qué…? No debió pasar. Nunca.

Nunca, repite. Y cae de rodillas. Y la palabra se viste de grito. Sus espinas le desgarran la garganta y sobresaltan el café con leche de los nietos de la dueña, la hora de coser de la vecina de la planta alta.

No debió gritar. Ahora sus lágrimas serán un torrente continuo y el rostro de Shun volverá para no retirarse en más de una semana. Ahora deberá repetir el "no nació, no nació, no nació" hasta alejar otra vez su mirada verde.

–¡Demonios!

El puño contra el suelo, una herida más en los nudillos; había superado ya esa etapa.

No debió gritar. Ni preguntar. Nadie se cuestiona sobre las motivaciones de alguien no nacido.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Son voces nacidas de lo negro. Ikki no escucha. Ni la dueña de la casona, ni la mujer de arriba. Nadie.

El Señor que nos borra y nos escribe, dicen.

Eres el Amo del Cielo Nocturno, quien se asoma a los corazones de los hombres a través del agujero de tu mano, el vestido de jaguar, el creado por sí mismo, dicen.

Quien conoce todo tiempo, pasado y venidero, quien otorga y arrebata a su antojo, quien incita a las guerras y a las enemistades entre los hombres, a quien ellos tienen por invisible y Señor presente en toda la región del aire, dicen.

Has perdido tu adoratorio, a los otros tús, a los que se creían tú, dicen.

No hay una región sin puertas ni ventanas para ti, como para los hombres. No tienes que cruzar ríos a lomo de _xoloitzcuintli_, no hay cerros que entrechocan para detener tu camino, tampoco vientos erizados de navajas, nadie te acosa con flechas erradas, dicen.

Y preguntan:

¿A dónde te arrojaron, Señor, luego de quebrar tu espejo de obsidiana así, de un solo golpe?

¿Desde dónde te obligaron a ver alzar edificios rectos y cuadrados, altísimos, como para resguardar el miedo de los de adentro?

Y siendo aire, siendo presencia incorpórea, ¿por dónde lloraste, cómo te lamentaste, cómo fue que moriste al dejar de recibir el alimento divino, la flor preciosa que los hombres pagaban por la sangre y el semen y la fatiga de los dioses?

Tú, que diste a los mortales a probar un poderío temporal, que pusiste por un momento a sus pies a otros hombres, ¿quién te adora hoy, quién dice dame, me pesa, perdón, te pido, necesito, si por ventura quisieras?, ¿quién se enfada contra ti gritando estoy harto, por qué me hiciste, por qué me arrebataste, por qué lo merecía?

Y a la voz le nacen carcajadas.

Ahora ese orgullo lo tiene otro.

Un dios al que mataron, al que desangraron, al que inmovilizaron de brazos y piernas, al que se comen dentro una tortilla blanca, tiesa y pequeña, una que no llena el estómago pero sacia hambres para quienes lo adoran. Uno venido del otro lado de las grandes aguas, en unas enormes chozas que flotan.

¿No te parece que es un dios débil? Un dios que permite ser comido por los mortales en lugar de recibir alimento de sus manos. Uno tan diferente a ti, que acabaste muriendo de olvido, desvaneciéndote…

Y vuelve a preguntar, ahora con palabras arrastradas, como aguantando el llanto:

Contesta, señor ¿dónde estás, hay una región negra hacia el rumbo del Norte para ti, dios que otorga y quita, dios que escribe y borra, dios caprichoso, conocedor del tiempo y de lo que hay en los corazones?

Si existe aquella región, el Mictlan de los dioses, si desde allá escuchas, deberías desandar el camino, subir a una espalda y cruzar el río en el otro sentido…

Ikki, concentrado en cerrar su puño y volver pulpa la fotografía de la Tierra, sigue sin escuchar, sólo atento al recuerdo del Shun niño que señala una página con asombro y pregunta qué es a su hermano mayor.

–No entiendo, ¿por qué…? No debió pasar. Nunca–, se lamenta a gritos el caballero del Fénix, entre sus dedos la pelotita gris que antes fue papel.

No nació, no nació, repite ahora sin llamar la atención de la vecina de arriba. Y se hace un ovillo, ofreciéndole la espalda a la oscuridad de su cuartucho. Una espalda de esporas pardas, semejante a los bultos que forman los _xoloitzcuintli_ a un lado del río de la muerte, y sin embargo tan brillante y negra como una obsidiana.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

**...Continúa...**


	2. Motlami in tlanextlachipinilli

¡Saludos a todos los lectores!

Espero hayan pasado una excelente semana. Les dejo aquí mi segunda entrega de esta continuación que aún no sé bien a dónde va a ir a parar, ja, ja, **Espejo humeante**. El título de este capítulo traducido al español es, espero, porque nunca logré encontrar bien la palabra que quería (y eso que me eché un clavado en cuatro diccionarios), **Se termina la gota de luz** –yo quería La última gota de luz, pero creo que es parecido (ya qué).

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Gracias por entrar a leer, espero que te agrade esto –no sé cómo nombrarlo, ¿obsesión?– y sí, pobrecito Fénix, sufrirá y sufrirá y sufrirá, como buena autora con complejo de Víctor Hugo que soy.

**Fabiola Brambila**: Igualmente, muchas gracias por leer, a ver qué te parece este segundo capítulo.

**Kumikoson4**: Sí pobre Ikki, entre más detallada la biografía del no nacido más se convence. Sufrirá.

**SakuraK Li**: ¡Gracias por leer! Ahora estoy menos engolosinada con las palabras, o eso trato, y espero seguir haciéndolo no tan complicado como **Nanahuatzin**, con el que hasta yo misma me perdía a veces. Espero que te guste este capítulo, en el que empieza otro a sufrir y llega la venganza del Fénix…

Ahora sí, el merecido copyright a Kurumada, por sus personajes. Ya pueden pasar a leer…

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

**2.- Motlami in tlanextlachipinilli**

Esta noche el guardián de la cuarta casa no tiene la obligación de vigilar el camino que sube de Aries al Templo de Athena. Máscara de Muerte duerme en un sueño sin pausas, sin sobresaltos, la tibieza de sus sábanas no alcanza a cubrirle el pecho, sus brazos reposan a cada lado, las manos como si sostuviera un fruto redondo. Quienes están de guardia son Aioria, y Mu y Saga y Dohko y Aioros y Camus.

Pero no es necesario observar los senderos con el cosmos en guardia, ha pensado. No hay amenazas, nadie quiere terminar con la vida en el mundo, dice. Aunque no se atreve a confiárselo a Athena, sólo a bromear, a quejarse a medias con Afrodita –¿Por qué tenemos que vigilar unas escaleras vacías, para que no pasen los arbustos rodantes o qué?, le ha dicho, estirando el cuerpo cuanto le es posible sin que los otros lo noten.

Sus palabras no servirían. Porque la diosa parece más ocupada que cuando despertó Hades para enfrentarse a ella una vez más. Viaja a Oriente, habla con el Patriarca, visita a Mu para, en apariencia, ver los progresos de Kiki, baja a Libra, a Sagitario, y se queda en silencio, sonríe a quien vigiló a los espectros durante más de doscientos años, a quien le salvó la vida cuando era un bebé, luego, casi al atardecer, va al jardín de Piscis para acariciar pétalos y preguntarle a Afrodita por las variedades de rosas. Sólo en la noche regresa a sus aposentos. Máscara de Muerte la ha escuchado llorando en diferentes momentos del día, cuando se cree a solas. Aun entre sueños llora, dice Afrodita, que la oye al subir a las habitaciones del Patriarca. Con gemidos calmos. El caballero de Cáncer prefiere no decir nada, ya ella hablará con todos si así lo desea, y aceptará que su apretadísima agenda obedece a la tristeza de haber perdido a dos de los caballeros de bronce más cercanos a ella.

Máscara de Muerte vio a Ikki esa noche. Lo vio bajar las escalinatas, las manos en un puño, hecho un huracán. Su deber era detenerlo. En otra época no sólo se habría interpuesto en su camino.

Pero Shun estaba muerto. O algo así. Ahora el hermano menor de Ikki era el sol. El caballero dorado permitió el paso del de bronce no por consideración al sacrificio de Andrómeda, sino por algo parecido a la curiosidad, ¿qué pensaría Ikki, de qué sería capaz si alguien lo detuviera y le recitara las prohibiciones? Prefirió, como la diosa antes, dejarlo a solas. Y pensar en un muerto que aparece cada día por el Oriente y se oculta en el punto contrario.

–Deberías dejar eso, o vas a echar humo–, se dijo, frotándose las sienes. –A lo mejor Shaka o Mu sí lo entienden; yo no.

No ha vuelto a pensar en el sol, en que antes portó una armadura de bronce. Sólo observa la claridad de los días, baja al pueblo cuando Saori se lo ordena, sigue ayudando a reparar los daños que ocasionaron los sismos, continua con las vigilancias sin sentido y a veces, si no es su turno de aburrirse a la entrada del templo de Cáncer, se desvela viendo el techo de su habitación y luego duerme hasta tarde. Aunque algo se perfile dentro de sus sueños.

Empezó poco después de la partida de Ikki, pese a la tranquilidad de su rutina. A Máscara de Muerte no le incomoda: sólo ha hecho que se despierte a media noche, que vaya por agua en pocas ocasiones, o que se enderece sobre la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Es sólo un sueño, se ha dicho desde el inicio. Ni siquiera eso; una sensación, una sombra que se mueve de lado a lado en su mente. Un soplo en el aire calmo. Algo por lo que ni el aprendiz de Mu se preocuparía.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

El último día que Ikki salió al pueblo fue porque escuchó de la vecina que varios caballeros ayudaban desde la mañana anterior en las reparaciones. Sonrió apenas; podría burlarse de Hyoga o de Seiya, de sus malas –o excelentes– habilidades en el oficio de la albañilería.

Afuera, se encontró con los estragos del terremoto y sus réplicas. El suelo y muchas de las paredes con fisuras, la casa cercana a la fuente derrumbada, el bar donde estuvo tomando con el Cisne, Camus, Saga, Milo y Máscara de Muerte casi en ruinas. Y entonces vio a Afrodita.

Estaba acarreando tablones y bloques junto con uno de los meseros del bar. Al Fénix se le ocurrió molestarlo con su apariencia descuidada. La playera de Piscis lo interrumpió, lo hizo sonreír como sólo sonreía a solas o estando con su hermano, cuando Shun le hacía preguntas acerca de un libro o del poder que los hombres tienen para urdir su propio futuro.

Quiso poner una mano en el hombro del caballero dorado y decirle que una de sus heridas se le estaba abriendo. Pero se quedó ahí, en la esquina, lejos de la vista de Afrodita, observando la línea roja de su espalda, recordando al mismo tiempo que el guardián de la última casa había intentado defender a su hermano sin mucha suerte.

–Y luego…

Ikki no pudo evitar que regresara la imagen difusa de Shun, su andar alejándose, y esa última mirada silenciosa.

–¿Por qué?

El Fénix dio media vuelta. La luz de la mañana empezaba a volverse cristales iridiscentes en torno a sus ojos. No, no quería que nadie viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con impregnar sus mejillas. Unos cuantos pasos. Y notó su presencia. Capricornio.

Y pensó en los últimos días de su hermano, en la llaga al fondo de la oscuridad que fue por culpa de Shura, de su ataque. Un alma putrefacta, nada más, como fue la de Máscara de Muerte, por ejemplo, la de Saga, al tratar de matar a un bebé. ¿Qué diferencia había entre esas manchas negras y la de Shura, atacando a un muchacho atado y débil?

Shun, murmuró Ikki, y el nombre de su hermano muerto le apretó los dientes, le mordió el labio inferior, dibujó una línea de sangre que humedeció su comisura, y después hizo que retrocediera.

No quería estar más tiempo observando a Shura, pero el caballero dorado lo descubrió y entonces ya no pudo regresar a su cuartucho de la casona, como pensó hacerlo. El Fénix, dentro de los ojos de Capricornio, y pese a no haber estado presente cuando Shaka, Hyoga y Mu liberaron a Shun, encontró la columna, los brazos entumecidos de su hermano, su playera rota, sus gritos, sus heridas. Y lo recordó entre las mantas, boca abajo, la espalda abierta a golpes y sus cabellos derramados en la almohada.

Y se acercó a Shura, a la librería donde días antes los caballeros hojearon las guías turísticas de Grecia. Más allá, Afrodita había entrado en el bar para llenar de cemento el espacio entre ladrillo y ladrillo.

–Maldito…

Shura no contestó. La presencia de Athena se respiraba en el pueblo, ese cosmos luminoso cubría las paredes y soplaba vaho en las ventanas. Era, como siempre, para él, la atmósfera y el suelo y el agua y los techos. Y no deseaba ofenderla; a su diosa le disgustaría una pelea entre los miembros de su orden.

–¡Es tu culpa!

El caballero dorado continuaba sin responderle al de bronce. Apretó los labios, los puños, bajó la mirada.

–Debería matarte, mi hermano murió y es gracias a ti.

¿Qué podía decirle? No supo; tal vez nada. Ikki siguió hablando, ahora a susurros, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a donde Shura permanecía de pie, sin moverse, como la estatua de la casa de Capricornio. Por tu culpa murió, eres una rata miserable, un cobarde, azotar a un chico atado que nunca te ofendió, no mereces el sol, no mereces el día, nadie, ni yo, lunático, por qué empuñaste ese látigo, una armadura dorada te queda enorme, tu honor, tu alma, están manchados, eres una basura, nada, no eres digno ni siquiera de la investidura del rango más bajo, lo mataste, sientes la culpa, no lo creo, porque aún caminas por ahí, tan tranquilo, respirando, mientras Shun está muerto y en un agujero del que no se regresa, anda, atrévete a hacer lo mismo conmigo, no encontrarás la amabilidad del caballero de Andrómeda, vamos atrévete, te digo, te estoy esperando…

Las palabras de Ikki salieron como de una compuerta mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Shura no podía dejar de ver su sombra, ese óvalo negro en la claridad de las casi doce del día. ¿Qué hacer? Ensayar alguna reverencia ante el Fénix, arrodillarse, disculparse, era poco. Muy poco, ese acto en comparación con el sacrificio de una persona, con una vida extinta entre lenguas anaranjadas… No; no era suficiente, pero era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

Cuando levantó la vista, Ikki apretaba una vara larga y delgada en la mano derecha, sobrante de las nuevas vigas de esa librería en ruinas. Madera de pino, quizás, o de nogal, nadie podía saberlo; el olor que la impregnaba era el de las manos sudorosas que habían serrado y lijado los tablones que servirían para proteger otra vez a humanos y objetos de la intemperie, de sus tormentas y relámpagos.

Shura escuchó un silbido atravesando la mañana. Después, una llaga de fuego se tendió sobre su rostro, cruzándolo. El primer azote del Fénix.

–¡Anda, defiéndete!

El caballero de Capricornio siguió en silencio, la mirada huidiza. No se atrevía a posarla más de un segundo en el hermano mayor de Shun. Ikki, mientras, lo retaba a desenvainar la Excalibur de su brazo, a seguirlo hasta la fuente.

–Eres un cobarde, lo sabía… Desgraciado… Shun…

Y entonces los golpes con la vara se multiplicaron a cada lado de su rostro. Es lo justo, tal vez, pensó Shura, los ojos y los dientes apretados, siempre en silencio; eso sí, el Fénix no tendría el privilegio de escucharlo gritar o suplicar que parara.

–¡Ikki! ¿Qué pasa contigo, te volviste loco?

Una mano a sus espaldas detuvo el siguiente golpe del caballero de bronce. Aioros. De pronto Ikki regresó como de un sueño. Vio el azul en lo alto, el círculo brillante del sol, las viviendas y los negocios a medio levantar, parecidos a muñones. Vio el rostro de Shura, las heridas largas y diagonales en sus mejillas, alguna que reptaba hacia el cuello, hacia el hombro izquierdo, como una serpiente que bebiera sangre en vez de inyectar veneno. Vio una gota roja contaminando el gris jaspe de su playera. Vio su mirada ahora puesta en él. Y dentro de ella, su propia mano, la vara en su puño.

Ikki, el Fénix, tenía enfrente a alguien que no se había defendido pese a contar con unas manos libres y un cosmos alto. Y sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada. Y tropezó con la vara. Por un instante sintió cómo crecían ramas de fuego en ese trozo de madera muerta, cómo un centenar de astillas metálicas se le enterraba en la palma. Y la soltó.

–Y-yo… Sh…

Al final no halló consuelo en vengar de ese modo a su hermano, en el hecho de devolver azote por azote. En cambio, las palabras que dijo por la noche, al correr a Saori del cuartucho en el que había ido a refugiarse, podrían funcionar.

–Shun no nació.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Sueña. El Yomotsu de este momento no es el Yomotsu en el que los muertos se tiran de cabeza a un barranco uno tras otro, interminablemente, se dice, no muy convencido sin embargo.

Máscara de Muerte observa los peñascos que se han formado en ese sueño suyo. Antes no existía ningún escenario, piensa mientras hombros, espaldas y cabezas desfilan delante de él. Uno, otro, otro más, no se terminan los muertos del mundo.

Uno de esos seres le llama la atención de pronto. Es una silueta más bien clara, blanca, o amarilla. Y a su alrededor ya no existe la entrada al lugar de los muertos y la fila larguísima sino la cuarta casa con su habitante único.

La silueta deambula en la entrada del templo de Cáncer. Tal vez no sea un sueño después de todo, tal vez no es innecesaria esa vigilancia.

–¡Eh, tú! ¿Cómo entraste?

La silueta ignora al caballero. Se alarga, se encoge, regresa al umbral, vuelve a trasponer la entrada, parece voltear hacia el techo, acariciar las columnas, diluirse por segundos en la noche, alargarse.

–Ese imbécil de Saga…–, piensa Máscara de Muerte desde las sábanas, ¿cómo es que Géminis dejó pasar al intruso? Se supone que esta noche le corresponde la guardia. A él y a Mu antes que él, en la primera casa.

De pronto la silueta se desvanece. Queda la noche sola frente al caballero, un azul índigo sin interrupciones, medianoche o madrugada de donde volverá a nacer el sol.

–El sol…

No se puede quitar de la cabeza que esa esfera antes fue un caballero de bronce, alguien con un cuerpo, y que ahora recorre lo alto y mira desde lejos.

–¿Qué verá, tendrá ojos?–, piensa, en tanto la silueta, la flama blanca, vuelve a aparecer a la entrada de Cáncer.

–Qué dem…

Las sábanas están tibias y la noche duele; Máscara de Muerte se niega a abandonar su cama para detener al probable intruso. A lo mejor sigue soñando y si se levanta va a enredarse con las mantas y a tropezar. Prefiere darse la vuelta, dejar de pensar en la nueva apariencia del caballero de Andrómeda y cerrar los ojos. Aunque no puede conciliar el sueño.

En la entrada, al desplazarse, la silueta empieza a hacer ruidos de lija contra un trozo de madera. Y habla, al parecer. De ella nacen sonidos semejantes a la melodía de una flauta, de un arpa. Una voz muy dulce la de aquella silueta, sus palabras, su idioma irreconocible, llevan en sí las notas de cuando el viento balancea un colgante de cristales. Al guardián de Cáncer le suena conocida por momentos.

–¿De dónde?

Harto, Máscara de Muerte aparta las sábanas y se levanta, los pies descalzos. Su habitación ya no es su habitación, sino el Yomotsu, la puerta de entrada al inframundo. La silueta se acerca a él por momentos, se retuerce como si estuviera hecha de fuego, por segundos lo roza.

Dentro de ella el caballero descubre una sombra. Es la de un árbol, o la de un cadalso. Un cuerpo pende de una soga, se balancea junto a otro. Una ejecución doble, susurra, antes de descubrir esos cuerpos decapitados, la soga que no se enreda en unos cuellos sino en los tobillos.

¿Quiénes…? No alcanza a terminar la pregunta.

La silueta lo empuja. Él la observa una vez más: ahora se trata de un fantasma sin pies ni cabeza. Su cuerpo termina en el cuello y en los tobillos, todo oscuridad y sollozos contenidos. Y se acerca al borde del Yomotsu, vaga por las cercanías, cede su lugar a quienes vienen detrás de él, pisa la orilla para alejarse de inmediato y regresar otra vez.

Su idioma es también otro. Toma este cuchillo y mátame con él, escucha con claridad Máscara de Muerte de un organismo sin garganta, sin labios ni lengua. ¿Estará repitiendo lo de antes, las palabras de ahora significarán lo mismo que aquel sonido de cuerdas y cristales? No lo cree. Un cuchillo, una muerte por asesinato y una víctima que se entrega sin oponer resistencia. No, se dice, aquel idioma sin traducción posible era para deslizarse por el cuello de una mujer, para acariciarla con sus pétalos y convencerla de anidar sobre el cuerpo del hombre que posee dicho idioma, para seducirla, despojarla de sus ropas y colmarla de saliva, miel y semen.

Matarlo con ese cuchillo. El intruso del santuario, la silueta, es un alma en pena.

Pero por qué debería interesarle a él precisamente, por qué llegó a su casa, a esos muros que estuvieron adornados con fantasmas como trofeos.

El caballero de la cuarta casa no tiene tiempo para responderse. Algo se le entierra en la planta del pie izquierdo y él se inclina para revisárselo. Casi cae. Hay un punto rojo cerca del arco. Es muy pequeño, apenas visible, pero el dolor es tan agudo como el de la Aguja Escarlata de Milo.

–¡Auch! ¿Qué…?

Siente la piel de su planta con el dedo índice y el medio, con el anular. Nada; no encuentra ni una piedrecilla, ni un trozo de madera o de metal enterrado. Pero la sensación de pisar una espina sigue ahí, incluso más intensa. Máscara de Muerte se yergue, se sostiene en una de las columnas de la entrada, el pie izquierdo menos apoyado que el derecho. El alma en pena ha desaparecido.

Y observa el cielo. La negrura, el círculo blanco en el fondo. No está seguro de si quiere que amanezca. La luna, sonríe, la pierna izquierda flexionada, la planta del pie aún latiéndole.

Y el cielo corresponde a la mirada del guerrero con la propia. La luz que inunda las noches de luna llena cubre con pinceladas de mármol sus cicatrices, su desnudez: rueda por sus hombros, delinea sus brazos y su torso, su amplia espalda, sus muslos. Esta noche el caballero dorado de Cáncer se ha convertido en la obra maestra de un experto escultor.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Aioria escucha gritos que vienen de la casa de Cáncer. Y se dirige a las escalinatas, el cosmos alerta. Quizá vencieron a Mu, Aldebarán y Saga, y tomaron desprevenido a Máscara de Muerte, piensa mientras baja corriendo.

El caballero de Leo entra por la puerta posterior. La luna llena, ahora más baja, dibuja un rectángulo delante de él. Una sombra lo interrumpe. Aparenta ser fina y alargada. Uno de los intrusos, tal vez. Aioria se acerca en silencio, un Plasma Relámpago dentro del puño. La sombra está casi inmóvil, sosteniéndose en una columna. Tal vez su compañero la venció ya, quién sabe.

Leo se acerca. Contiene el aliento. Tiene al probable intruso al alcance de la mano. El caballero estira el brazo, obliga a la sombra a volverse. Es Máscara de Muerte. Aioria respira con tranquilidad.

–¿Q-qu…?

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

Máscara de Muerte lo mira en silencio. Niega con la cabeza. Todavía tiene el dolor clavado en el pie izquierdo.

–¿Yo?

Entonces sí estaba soñando, piensa el guardián de la cuarta casa, además, desde mi habitación nunca he podido ver la entrada.

–Y vístete, al menos, no sé, ponte algo, ¿qué harías si te viera Athena?

Aioria espera un golpe, un pareces la vecina metiche, un métete en tus asuntos, minino, y déjame en paz, yo duermo como se me pega la gana y no tienes por qué decirme nada, estoy en mi templo. En cambio el silencio se hace tan alto como el umbral de entrada.

A Máscara de Muerte le sucede algo, eso es seguro, se dice Aioria. O no estaría ahí nada más, sin responderle como acostumbra a alguien que está metiendo la nariz en donde no lo llaman.

**X- X - X - X**

* * *

…C**ontinúa…**

**P.D. ¿Alguien ha visto a Shiryu?, creo que él muy bien podría ser mi guardaespaldas personal y permanente; escuché que Máscara Mortal y Shura están buscándome, el segundo con más insistencia que el primero, no sé por qué…**


	3. Tzotzouiztin

¡Buen inicio de semana, lectores!

Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí llega mi tercera entrega (un poco atrasada) de la continuación de **Nanahuatzin**. He tenido un poco de trabajo, pero eso sí, no dejo de avanzar en esta historia que no sé para dónde irá, aún no lo tengo muy claro.

**Fabiola Brambila**: Así es, no creo que Ikki se deje que lo consuelen. Sufre mucho, pero no quiere dejar que lo vean así. ¡Y Shura!, no sé si alguien quiera defenderme de su Excalibur… Creo que me pasé con él.

**Kumikoson4**: No, no es ese hermanito muerto… Es… (top secret, jaja, aún) Ikki, pobrecito, y sufrirá más (¿Shaka querrá ser mi guardaespaldas contra su furia? Tal vez, a él no lo he hecho sufrir).

**SakuraK Li**: Manito, pobre, a mí también me parte el alma. Se pasó con Capricornio y como dijo Fabiola, no creo que fuera suficiente… Aparentemente. Esta vez me retrasé un poco por otros escritos ajenos a los fics y por revisar este capítulo, que nada más no me gustaba mucho. Pero espero que te agrade el resultado de mis desvelos (ayer a la una de la mañana lo terminé de revisar… ¿o será hoy?)

**InatZiggy–Stardust**: El paisaje de la casa de Cáncer está muy bueno, jajajaj, me inspiré en lo bien que se ve nuestro caballero cuando su armadura lo abandona… En traje de Adán, pues luce mejor, ¿no? Y como buen chico malo, sí, duerme desnudo. Pobre Shura, tal vez el Dragón quiera defenderme del poder de Excalibur, a él no lo he hecho sufrir tanto.

A todos muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios. Sin más, dejo a su consideración este problemático tercer episodio, cuyo título en español quiere decir, o eso espero, **Heridas**.

Copyright a Kurumada por los personajes de Saint Seiya, que le pertenecen. Ahora sí, pueden pasar a leer.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

**3.- Tzotzouiztin**

Hace tiempo que la diosa no convocaba a los caballeros a una reunión. Esta mañana decide hacerlo para comunicarles que saldrá de viaje una vez más. A Oriente. Para supervisar la reconstrucción del planetario de su abuelo.

–Serán pocos días–, dice la joven frente a un auditorio sin armaduras doradas.

Aioros menea la cabeza. Se vuelve hacia Shura, que está a su izquierda. Espero que pronto se recupere, susurra. El caballero de Capricornio asiente, no deja de pensar en esa muerte tan extraña de Andrómeda. Máscara Mortal se cruza de brazos, Afrodita lo golpea con el codo y Mu y Shaka los observan serios. Ninguno pone atención hasta escuchar un "eso es todo, pueden retirarse".

Los doce de la élite, los tres de bronce, se inclinan antes de dar media vuelta y salir. Una vez a solas, Saori se derrumba en una silla. Sus lágrimas le enrojecen los párpados, le llenan la garganta como si se tratara de un puño.

–Shun… Ikki…

Y escucha pasos que se acercan. A lo mejor no es tarde, a lo mejor Seiya, porque seguro es él quien se acerca al pequeño salón, todavía puede creer que se le metió una basura en el ojo, que no es nada. Quizá todavía pueda ocultarle su llanto.

–No están reconstruyendo ninguna de las propiedades de tu abuelo, ¿verdad, Saori?

–¡Shiryu!

La joven se sorprende. El Dragón la mira con una sonrisa a medias, pone una mano en su hombro, cierra los ojos. Y aunque ella intenta aparentar, aunque quiere volverse una roca delante de uno de los niños que vivieron en su mansión, no puede. Se abraza a él y solloza.

–Los extraño…

Shiryu asiente. Debe reprimirse si quiere consolarla.

–No podías hacer nada…

–Lo dudo–, lo interrumpe. –Ni siquiera lo intenté. Es…

El Dragón detiene el torrente de lamentos con el índice. No lo digas, no es culpa de nadie, dice, sólo es algo que pasó, que tal vez era inevitable. No puedes poner bajo un sello a la Tierra misma, a los volcanes, a los terremotos.

El llanto de Athena vuelve más abundante. La joven esconde el rostro detrás de sus manos mientras el caballero no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo: podría irse, dejándola a solas, podría llamar a Seiya para que le haga compañía y la ayude a preparar su equipaje, podría quedarse y rodearla con un brazo, repetir no es culpa de nadie hasta que Saori sueñe sólo con esas palabras…

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hyoga y el caballero de Pegaso los miran. Los "podría" del Dragón se duplican dentro de su mente. Y un nombre: Shun. Si tuviera una tumba, si pudieran llevarle flores y platicarle la cotidianidad de los días a una lápida, a unos ángeles de alas grises. Pero ahí está el cielo de nuevo claro, esa tumba amplísima y recién inaugurada sin falta por las mañanas. Y el alma en pena de su amigo. Porque cuando un muerto vaga sin reposo así se le dice, alma en pena.

De pronto Seiya entra sin llamar.

–Vamos, te ayudo a preparar tu viaje, seguro no te quieres perder cuando el domo esté completo y el Universo flote debajo de él, ¿o sí?

Y toma de la mano a Saori. Y la conduce por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. Shiryu y Hyoga sonríen.

–Es muy amable.

–Creo que sólo Seiya sabe animarla, Hyoga.

Ambos caballeros saben lo que vendrá: alguna guerra de vestidos, de almohadazos, las risas después de un chiste bobo que involucra dos caídas, una desde el primer piso y otra desde el piso veinte. Por lo menos eso intuyen. Eso desean. Si la diosa llora, Seiya colocará un antifaz sobre propia tristeza, una máscara sonriente. No importa si sus lágrimas terminan clavándosele; es más importante que las de Saori no sean tan saladas.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Aioros baja junto a Shura. Se queda con él en Capricornio en vez de ir a su templo.

–¿Viste cómo cojeaba Máscara de Muerte?

–Quién sabe qué habrá pisado –contesta Shura, de espaldas a su amigo. –Y no creo que nos diga…

–Como tú.

Shura voltea a ver al caballero de Sagitario, niega con la cabeza. En silencio.

–No; te lo advierto. Que ni se te ocurra…– dice al fin.

La misma discusión de cuando volvieron del pueblo el segundo día de reparaciones. Fueron los primeros. El guardián del décimo templo adelante, el rostro bajo, casi corriendo en la soledad de callejuelas en penumbras. Aioros detrás, sin atreverse a alcanzarlo, a tocar su hombro, a decirle te ayudo con el peróxido, con el alcohol y las gasas.

El Patriarca debería hablar con Ikki, sugirió el hermano mayor de Aioria de vuelta en la casa de Capricornio.

–No–, lo interrumpió Shura casi sin pensarlo. –Y pobre de ti si abres la boca, ¿entendido?

Entonces Aioros, sin decir nada, fue a la habitación de su amigo. Un cuarto pequeño, unas mantas mal extendidas, una silla con camisas en el respaldo, un armario, una mesa, ropa de entrenamiento en el piso, dos libreros revueltos. Sonrió; el orgulloso Capricornio tenía los hábitos de limpieza de un adolescente. Como él, como la mayoría de los caballeros.

Aioros entró en el baño, abrió el botiquín y tomó la botella de alcohol, algodón, unas gasas. Al volverse se encontró con la cara molesta de su amigo. Sagitario vio las estrías rojas y abiertas, la sangre casi seca, alguna marca de un golpe más débil.

–Ven, Shura, vamos a curarte eso.

–Largo.

–Pero…

–Déjame solo… Por favor, Aioros–. Shura corrigió la brusquedad inicial.

–Shura…

–No.

Y el caballero dorado de Sagitario prefirió bajar las escalinatas no hasta su templo, sino hasta Leo; quizás si hablaba con su hermano la visión del rostro herido de Capricornio se atenuaría.

Aioros no vio a su amigo tomar el frasco de alcohol y verter un poco en un trozo de algodón. No lo vio apretar la mandíbula para soportar el ardor del remedio ni aguantar el llanto. Tampoco lo vio asomarse al espejo del baño y quebrarlo a puñetazos. No lo escuchó repetir el nombre de los hermanos, así que permaneció ignorante también de sus "en verdad lo siento mucho".

Varias mañanas Shura bajó al pueblo solo y se las arregló para ocultar sus heridas. Voltearse, los ojos abajo, dar siempre la espalda y llevar costras de polvo sobre la cara, levantar una pared de modo que esos bloques lo ocultaran de la mirada de los otros hombres, irse primero… Hasta que una tarde Afrodita notó sus marcas a medio cicatrizar.

–¡¿Pero qué te pasó?

La voz alta del caballero de Piscis alertó a los demás. Shura apretó los puños. Encima, además de la de Piscis, la vista de Máscara de Muerte, Aioros y Aioria, que se habían reunido para comer el pan que varias mujeres llevaron.

Silencio. Aioros esperaba.

–Se me resbalaron unas varillas el otro día, no es nada.

–Ten cuidado, pudo haber sido más grave.

–Pudiste sacarte un ojo.

El último comentario, de Máscara Mortal, hizo que Aioros se volviera. Pero Shura no iba a dejarlo hablar, tampoco permitiría que alguien más supiera del altercado con Ikki.

–Sí, pero no pasó nada. Fue sólo un accidente, ni siquiera vale la pena enterar al Patriarca, o a Athena, ¿tú qué piensas, Aioros?

Y Sagitario calló. Recordó la complicidad entre ambos, las pláticas hasta la madrugada, las travesuras en la escalera que les valieron no salir de su habitación, dormir con el estómago vacío, entrenamientos más largos, sin importar la noche, la lluvia o el viento… No; sólo Shura podía, de querer, hablar acerca de la discusión entre él y el Fénix. Él no tenía derecho a avergonzar a su amigo.

–No debe preocuparse por nimiedades, ya es suficiente con sus propios problemas–, dijo el guardián de la novena casa aun sin estar de acuerdo con Shura. Ni sí ni no. Cuando se sintiera listo, cuando no lo considerara más una vergüenza, hablaría, confiaría en sus compañeros. No antes.

–Podríamos preguntarle, obligarlo a…–, Shura trae a Aioros desde sus recuerdos hasta la visible molestia del caballero de Cáncer.

–No va a decirnos–, lo interrumpe –es muy orgulloso.

Y se guarda un "como tú, como todos".

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

No fue justo y lo sabe.

Ikki ha salido alguna vez, sólo de noche. El día, su luz… No lo soportaría. Y no sólo es por Shun; la claridad pondrá líneas y bordes a sus manos. A los dedos que ejecutaron un castigo injusto, aunque trate de convencerse de lo contrario.

A oscuras, el Fénix sigue refugiándose en el último rincón del cuartucho. A veces oye a la vecina, arriba, mientras corre para alcanzar a alguien en la fuente. La puerta en la planta alta se azota y luego sus tacones resuenan en las escaleras. Tal vez lleve comida para alguno de los hombres a los trabajos de remodelación. No sabe.

Otras ocasiones, a medio día, la dueña de la casona llega para tocar a su puerta. Entonces Ikki grita que se largue, que no va a abrirle, que no se moverá de donde está. Pero sólo en sus intenciones. Porque permanece hecho un ovillo en lo que una vez fue una recámara, hoy mero colchón casi sin relleno, almohadas rotas, alguna sábana de hilachos. Con su hermano menor dentro de cada recuerdo, dentro de una suposición: ¿qué pensaría de lo que le hizo a Shura?

Ikki se esconde no sólo del sol, de la tumba amplísima del caballero de Andrómeda. También quiere ocultarse de su probable juicio. Ikki fue injusto. Vengativo. El Fénix no debió cobrarse así, el ojo por ojo y diente por diente deja una estela de tuertos y chimuelos; no está hecho de justicia.

Pero cuando trozos de mañana se cuelan entre los tablones de la puerta se dice que estuvo bien. Se lo merecía, por ese ataque tan cobarde se lo merecía, repite, intenta convencerse mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados y recuerda a su hermano vivo.

Un partido de fútbol en el que perdieron porque Seiya marcó muchos goles y Shun casi no pudo arrebatarle el balón a los del equipo contrario, la fotografía de todos con el anciano Kido y su nieta, los entrenamientos, el sorteo, el abrazo antes de partir, los hombres de seguridad sosteniendo a su hermano, que pataleaba en el aire suplicando para que no los separaran… Desde los primeros días empezaron a escasear las imágenes. Y es que dejaron de verse siendo tan pequeños. Luego el Fénix levantó su puño contra Shun en el torneo y después, cuando se interrumpió a causa del robo. Entonces los recuerdos toman el sabor de un durazno echado a perder. El golpe en el hombro de Shun desde una distancia considerable, desde su sitio al lado de la armadura de oro –el premio para el ganador–, la amenaza de muerte para todos, el reto para recuperar la armadura, su hermano pequeño de rodillas frente a él, ofreciéndole su vida para que se detuviera, peleas y más peleas…

Shun sacrificándose.

Shun y su deseo permanente de remendar la paz –la luz.

¿Por qué?

Ikki no entiende. Por momentos quisiera haber tomado la vida de su hermano cuando se la ofreció la primera vez, con tanta generosidad. Así habría una lápida, quizás, a lo mejor no levantada por él, sino por Seiya, Saori, Hyoga o Shiryu. Así existiría un sitio sólido para flores y visitas, y no esa amplitud de arriba.

El Fénix sacude la cabeza. ¿Un lugar sólido, flores, visitas, rezos por el eterno descanso de un alma? ¿Con el lastre de esa especie de culpa intermitente por haber azotado a Shura? No. Quizá sea mejor así. Shun está arriba, y desde su lejanía seguro no puede notar lo que Ikki esconde al vivir en ese cuartucho. Al menos eso espera.

Sin querer regresa a su mente el recuerdo de la enorme fotografía de la Tierra. Seguro es ese el paisaje de cada uno de sus días, piensa, aguanta las lágrimas a base de parpadeos rápidos.

–Entonces de nada serviría si trazo un gran "lo siento" en el patio, o en la calle principal, a un lado de la fuente, por la noche, para que Shun lo lea en la mañana, a primera hora–, dice para sí, para su sombra confundida con las demás.

Y es verdad, nadie podría reclamarle o acusarlo de estar interponiendo pretextos; si desde el espacio no se ven las fronteras que un mapa registra, menos los trazos hechos en el suelo con los dedos.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Presiento que algo malo pasa, no sé, no alcanzo a ver bien.

Alguien podría decirme, por favor, pregunto. Y no creo estar haciéndolo mal; es un acto sencillo: tener las palabras almacenadas en el cerebro, abrir la boca, mover la lengua, poner sonidos al alcance del otro. Simple; aunque tal vez no para mí.

Pero casi lo olvido; tengo como escolta al silencio que transcurre de la mañana al mediodía. Por eso nadie responde a mi voz sin voz, a una duda sin traducción en el lenguaje de los hombres, porque quienes caminan a mi lado a esta hora lo hacen mudos; el silencio es su traje, su piel.

Algunas ocasiones, en este horario, escucho las voces de lo blanco, de lo azul, esa claridad que se expresa con trinos de cenzontles, de águilas, de azores. Me gusta oírla aunque no entienda su lengua, aunque nunca logre descifrar nada. Cuando habla no sé si dice buenos días, si me desea un camino sin contratiempos, o si relata para mí noticias de allá abajo, de los niños que nacen y los cuerpos engullidos bajo una lápida.

De pronto pienso en filas y filas de esas piedras, en el caballero que era… ¿Cómo se sentía ser sólido? Ignoro si alguna mañana lo recordaré. Digo cuerpo, si es que poseo una garganta y una lengua, digo armadura, y no se dibuja algo definido delante de mí; sólo una inmensidad blanca delante de otra inmensidad blanca.

Extraño la solidez… Abajo es sólido. Pero ahora algo le ocurre a aquella piel. Está enferma, quizá, está llenándose de llagas rojas a diario, la palidez de los cadáveres la cubre. Gris, rojo… Es tan confuso; mis ojos reconocen el blanco y el azul y el amarillo, no más.

Volteo, si es que se le puede llamar así a girarse, a torcer un cuello inexistente. Allá lejos crecen dedos grisáceos, no, negros, no… Lo cierto es que no puedo distinguir el color de esas heridas. Porque si hay marcas de un tono ajeno al natural, si, como intuyo, hay lamentos en torno a ellas, se trata de heridas.

Muy bien puedo esperar. Si las mañanas y los mediodías liberan silencios alternados con parvadas de trinos, las tardes, los crepúsculos, hablan con voces de mujer. Susurran, dicen al oído. A veces parecen sobresaltarse. O se lamentan. Algunas tardes llevan una súplica dentro de sus murmullos. Otras se llenan de un rocío fuera de horario… Señales de tristeza, de preocupación. A lo mejor a ellas sí llego a entenderles.

Pero entonces podría ser demasiado tarde. ¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando abajo?, pregunto de nuevo al cortejo de bocas sin lengua. Calla, cómo me encantaría obligarlo a contestar.

Me resigno. Falta poco para el mediodía, para la escolta de murmullos femeninos que me conduce en andas hasta la noche. Entonces podré volver a preguntar. Y quizás obtenga alguna respuesta.

¿Y si ella tampoco sabe responderme? Un nuevo intento. De nuevo confío la pregunta a lo que nombro mis ojos. Los entrecierro, parpadeo para darle al panorama sus bordes y aristas. Intento enfocar. Al fin veo con claridad los dedos grisáceos o negros de antes. Ignoro cuánto tiempo llevan brotando. Tal vez siglos, tal vez segundos. Porque no se trata de las señas particulares de un rostro; un día no estaban, un día, cuando acaricié la piel de lo que está abajo, sentí las planicies continuas, los espejos de agua, el césped recortado en ciertas zonas y en otras la exuberancia esmeralda de las selvas, pero no esas fisuras como de piedra obsidiana.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

…**Continúa…**


	4. Yn mixtlacatl nehnemi

¡Saludos, lectores!

Un día inusual en mis actualizaciones, pero es para aprovechar una pausa entre el reciente trabajo que ¡cómo me ha llovido!, literario y no.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Sí, Ikki y su casi-cargo de conciencia... Pobre Shura, muy orgulloso (creo que así son todos nuestros caballeros, ¿no? Creo que no les gusta que los vean sufrir... O esa impresión tengo) Shunny-dueño-de-mis-quincenas tan bello él, pronto entrará en acción...

**Tot12**: Gracias por leer el artículo, fueron diez cuartillas de obsesión libresca (sí, ajá). Ese Ikki nunca va a aceptar ayuda, el orgulloso Fénix... qué le vamos a hacer (yo no podría consolarlo, jejeje, me tiene en la lista de sus enemigos número uno por matar a su hermanito).

**Fabiola Brambila**: Shunny-Sol tendrá mucho peso, o al menos eso planeo, para apaciguar la ira del Fénix, que ya me ha amenazado con su Ilusión un par de veces... Y ni así se le baja el coraje, ja, ja, ja... Shura sufre, Saori sufre... Todos, como buena autora con complejo de Víctor Hugo que soy.

**SakuraK Li**: ¡Qué mala! Ja, ja, ja, pobre Shura, primero la venganza de Ikki y luego sufriendo a solas... Shunny-Sol seguirá apareciendo, para beneplácito de sus fans...

A todos, muchas gracias por leer, por comentar. Dejo constancia aquí del copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes e historia, con lo que nos permite soñar sin fines de lucro.

Sin más, ya pueden pasar a leer este capítulo cuya traducción sería, o espero que así sea, **El ánima camina** (Nunca encontré fantasma o ánima literal en los diccionarios, así que opté por un "hombre de nube", mixtlacatl, poesía pura una sola palabra en nahuatl, queridos lectores, metáforas al por mayor, ¡amo!)

Espero que les guste...

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

**4.- Yn mixtlacatl nehnemi**

–No vamos al Oriente, ¿verdad?

Saori niega con la cabeza. Sus mechones ocultan un par de hilos de lágrimas.

–No, Seiya–, contesta sin voltear a verlo, sin levantar la vista, que parece sostenerla como si se tratara de un bastón.

Ni siquiera fue necesario acarrear el equipaje con el que el caballero de bronce, como un niño, empezó a jugar hasta esparcirlo por toda la habitación de la diosa.

Los dos caminan algo alejados del pueblo, la tarde avanza hacia una noche sin luna, picoteada de blanco hasta el horizonte de montañas negras. Acaban deteniéndose en un silo un poco grueso, no muy alto.

–¿Para las épocas de escasez?

La joven dice no por segunda vez.

–Es un regalo para Ikki.

Seiya no comprende ni estando dentro del silo. Observa las paredes, el techo de placas oscuras, rectangulares, el triángulo al centro. A lo mejor hay algún doble fondo, algún pasadizo por el cual llegará la sorpresa del Fénix. Pero no se le ocurre nada adecuado. ¿Un buen baño?, ríe por dentro. Se recrimina. Saori sigue hablando:

–Espero que con esto salga de ese cuartucho. No le hace bien estar ahí dentro, solo. A Shun no le hubiera gustado.

–Pero, ¿cómo…?

–Es un reloj de sol. Las placas del techo corredizo son fotoceldas que van a almacenar la luz solar y a convertirla en electricidad. Las lámparas estarán encendidas día y noche… Y ese triángulo, o mejor dicho, su reflejo en el suelo, bien podría sustituir la sombra de Shun, sus pasos… ¿Crees que le guste, Seiya?

El caballero de Pegaso imagina a Ikki muy cerca de la puerta. Los ojos apretados, ambos brazos cruzados. Imagina que en pocos segundos revienta la pared y destruye las fotoceldas, las lámparas, el triángulo. No lo creo, va a decir, pero la joven parece muy emocionada, señala una lámpara un poco más clara, hay que cambiarla, dice, sonríe, incluso, esperando que el regalo obligue al Fénix a regresar al santuario, o por lo menos a abandonar la casona.

–N-n… –se interrumpe, cambia las últimas palabras –no sé.

Le disgustaría desanimarla. Pero le parece una mala idea, un chiste macabro, tal vez más propio de Máscara Mortal: hacer visible a un fantasma para los vivos.

Pero no es sólo por Ikki. A Saori le gustaría tener de vuelta a su caballero de Andrómeda. Quiere sentarse junto a él y decirle que lo siente. Quiere ver si el triángulo de sombras da una vuelta completa en el suelo sin necesidad de variar la iluminación en algún momento del día, de la noche, quiere acariciarlo sin importar que se llene los dedos de polvo, de la tierra húmeda de la época de lluvias. Quiere no sentir tan limitados sus poderes de diosa de la guerra.

Shun, dice, sonríe como si el proyecto estuviera concluido y probara el reloj. Sobresalta a Seiya, que mira la puerta, recordando cómo salieron por la parte de atrás del santuario para que Hyoga y Shiryu no los vieran sin equipaje. Esto ya está muy avanzado, piensa. Sus otros viajes tampoco fueron al Oriente. Siempre estuvo aquí, sola, tal vez culpándose. Yo debí…

–Saori, somos humanos, morimos–, piensa decir. Pero detiene su lengua antes de pronunciar la primera sílaba. Ella podría sentirse ofendida, llorar, encerrarse, como Ikki, en cuanto regresen.

–Saori…

Llama a nadie; ella está afuera, sentada en el suelo, mirando cómo la tarde se vuelve anaranjada, roja.

–Ni allá dejas de sangrar–, murmura, para el Pegaso, para Andrómeda, para sí misma, para Ikki. El disco amarillo se ha clavado por completo en el horizonte y ella no sabe si quiere verlo de nuevo.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Shriryu se dio cuenta. Se alejaron caminando, sin equipaje. ¿Así iba a ir a supervisar una reconstrucción al Oriente? No, dice, da vueltas en la biblioteca. Hyoga está en Acuario, sigue pensando que deben sacar a Ikki a rastras, de ser necesario. El Dragón sonríe, se acomoda un mechón detrás del oído. Un libro, sí. Tal vez así se calme. Quizás un poco de literatura aleje ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ir detrás de Seiya y Saori, averiguar dónde van.

–No es buena idea.

Recorre lomos color vino. Todos. Ediciones elegantes. Nada, no deja de considerarlo. Aunque ofenda a la diosa.

¿Y si le dice al Fénix?

No. Sacude la cabeza. Ikki, ahora, no se sentiría culpable ni por el suicidio de Shura, se le ocurre, divertido. Lástima que el libro de Hyoga no esté por aquí, murmura a fin de espantar esa segunda idea, más mala que la anterior.

–Cuentos. Los mejores cuentos de sombras–, dice casi sin darse cuenta, la voz y el dedo índice, con el que recorre títulos, sincronizados. –Creo que esto estará bien.

Y sale.

Escaleras abajo encuentra a Afrodita en su puesto de vigilancia. El caballero dorado mira hacia las habitaciones del Patriarca, los brazos cruzados. Reprime un bostezo. Shiryu sonríe. Tal vez el libro lo entretenga.

–Hola, Afrodita.

Piscis responde con un asentimiento leve y mira de nuevo las escalinatas.

–Creo que Máscara de Muerte tiene razón, no hay por qué montar estas guardias–, dice al fin, luego de soltar un suspiro y de estirarse. El bostezo regresa, esta vez resulta imposible mantenerlo encerrado en su garganta. –Lo siento…

–No te preocupes, Afrodita.

Hasta ahora el caballero dorado nota el libro que Shiryu trae en la mano. Se lo pide alargando un brazo. El Dragón se lo entrega.

–¿Es el libro que desapareció junto c…?

Shiryu niega con la cabeza.

–Lo tomé de las habitaciones de Athena.

Afrodita pasa las páginas.

–¿Me lo puedo quedar por hoy?

–Está bien, sólo debemos devolverlo antes de que regrese.

Ambos caballeros recorren el pasillo central de Piscis hacia Acuario. Una vez sentados en la escalera, el guardián de la última casa lee el índice, vuelve a uno de los primeros cuentos, que habla acerca de una sirena y de un pescador, de una bruja bellísima, tanto o más que la sirena, quien ayuda al joven a deshacerse de su alma, de su sombra, que no es la sombra del cuerpo sino el cuerpo del alma. Afrodita sonríe, levanta la vista de las páginas, le parece ver algo moviéndose.

–Quizá sea el pescador–, susurra, no le da importancia. El autor es capaz de sacar la sombra de las páginas y ponerla frente a los ojos de quien lee. –¿No, Shiryu?

Pero el Dragón ya no está. A lo mejor la silueta era el caballero de bronce, se le ocurre de pronto a Piscis, que deja el libro a un lado y sale a la parte frontal de su templo. Aspira, llena de noche sus pulmones. Shiryu va camino de Acuario. Entonces sí se trataba de él, sonríe, un poco avergonzado por no darse cuenta de los movimientos del Dragón, de cuando se puso en pie y comenzó a bajar.

De pronto lo siente: el cosmos de Máscara de Muerte está menguando. Shiryu seguro lo notó desde antes y por eso se apresuró, piensa, dejando el libro al pie de la escalera, bajando detrás del caballero de bronce.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Saga sube a la cuarta casa y se encuentra a su compañero dormitando en la entrada.

–¿Estás bien?

Máscara de Muerte responde con silencios, los ojos medio entornados y el cuerpo flojo, recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada, el pie izquierdo sin apoyar.

–¡Hey!

Hasta ahora lo toma en cuenta.

–Sí –responde, el ceño fruncido, espanta con la mano una libélula que escapó de esa especie de vigilia que lo rodea desde que soñó con aquella sombra. –No es necesario que te preocupes…

Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Bosteza. Si Géminis le va con el chisme a Athena no va a importarme, piensa, será mejor; así ella se dará cuenta de lo inútiles que son estas guardias.

Abre los ojos.

De repente no es la noche la que flota en Cáncer. Tampoco es la cuarta casa. Es un patio abierto al cielo del día, es una aglomeración de cabezas, de voces y gritos. ¿Qué es esto? El aire tiene un olor fuerte, distinto al de las Rosas Diabólicas de Afrodita. Los hombres del patio no se parecen en nada a los guardias del Santuario. Más bien a… no sabe decirlo. A algo que le contaron en medio de la somnolencia, a los seres que llenan las leyendas de países a un océano o dos de distancia.

Cierra los párpados y vuelve a abrirlos.

Ahí está la preocupación del caballero dorado de Géminis. El que se hizo pasar por patriarca durante años. Ahora es de nuevo un santo, piensa el italiano, patrañas, quién se lo va a creer, ni él mismo, seguro es este sol, que es capaz de quemar no nada más los brazos sino también el cerebro de la gente. Lárgate y déjame en paz, piensa decirle. Pero tiene tanto sueño, la cabeza se le cae. Si tan sólo no tuviera la obligación de esta vigilancia. Estaría entre las sábanas, libre de una armadura que últimamente es más pesada.

Una vez más los parpadeos.

Vuelve el cielo claro y la especie de coliseo rectangular, o cuadrado, la confusión, muchos disparos, los gritos como flechas hacia lo alto, intentando clavarse en la piel de unas nubes de repente grises. Regresan también las palabras con las que podría convencer a cualquier chica de abrirle un espacio en la humedad de su cuerpo, el idioma para acariciar cuellos y muslos y rostros. El dulce, el que había escuchado o leído incluso antes de descubrir a aquella alma en pena, o eso le parece.

Abre los ojos.

Varias pisadas se acercan por el pasillo central de la casa de Cáncer. Máscara de Muerte apenas alcanza a distinguir un par de sombras en la claridad de un bastión iluminado para defenderse y defender al santuario de la amenaza de las libélulas del sueño. Afrodita y Shiryu. El caballero de bronce y el dorado se apresuran, se inclinan junto a Saga y le hablan, como antes lo hiciera Géminis. Palabras algo distintas, la misma intención. Estás bien, contesta, un guardián no tiene derecho de dormirse en su puesto, vamos, tienes que estar alerta.

Y él quiere responderles. De verdad. No le gustaría dejarlos con la duda. Busca las frases. Qué te importa, déjame o harás guardia en el Yomotsu, tú vete a tu casa, se marchitan tus rosas, y tú, lagartija, largo de aquí, que mañana te toca vigilar el viento, los arbustos rodantes, deberías convencer a esa diosa de pacotilla para que nos deje dormir en paz… Tiene las palabras en la garganta, sabe en qué punto del paladar debe colocar la lengua, si debe aproximar los labios o dibujar una O con ellos. Pero por alguna razón se queda en silencio mientras los otros caballeros aguardan y lo miran con el ceño fruncido y el cosmos alto.

Un nuevo parpadeo.

En la cima de aquella pared, donde convergen innumerables pedradas, un cuerpo cae, sostenido a medias por cuatro brazos de metal, ¿cuatro armaduras? ¿Son caballeros?, pero… se dice, voltea para ver si Saga, Afrodita y Shiryu ven lo mismo, preguntar si saben quiénes son los hombres de armadura y quien el lapidado. Porque seguro ese hombre está muerto, después de semejante lluvia.

Pero atrás no hay nadie. Ni compañeros de armas, blancos para sus burlas, ni templo de Cáncer ni columnas donde apoyar la espalda mientras se termina la guardia. Lo único ahora es el cielo claro de quién sabe dónde y este dolor agudo en la planta del pie izquierdo, que se le clava con astillas nuevas a cada instante. Y Máscara de Muerte, para no gritar, aprieta los dientes, enciende su cosmos. Sólo así ha podido aminorarlo desde que apareció, hace un par de días aunque le parezcan meses.

Los ojos abiertos, cerrados. Abiertos.

–Déjenme en paz. Tú, pecesucho, ¿quieres oír de nuevo a la Llorona del cuento de Hyoga?– pregunta, seguro de que el remedio de los parpadeos le ha devuelto su lugar en las escaleras, rodeado de chismosos.

Pero habla para nadie. Para las cabezas aglomeradas en un patio cuadrado. Para el cielo de la mañana o del mediodía. Para el retumbar de los tambores. Para cantos que no comprende.

–¿Saga, Afrodita? ¿Shiryu?

Ninguno le responde.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

Afrodita carga sobre su hombro derecho a un Máscara de Muerte dormido sin remedio. Saga, detrás, menea la cabeza. Suelta un qué desobligado, algo semejante a un chiste, una frase graciosa. Pero no logra dibujar sonrisas ni en el rostro de sus compañeros ni en el propio.

–No te burles.

Ese es el muy serio de Shiryu. Saga sonríe un poco. Debería decirle a Dohko que le quite la solemnidad a su alumno. Es muy joven para ser tan serio. Lo del caballero de Cáncer no es tan grave, de seguro sólo necesita dormir. Él cubrirá su guardia por hoy, y dentro de dos días, Máscara de Muerte estará en condiciones para cumplir con su obligación.

–Eso espero–, dice, mientras Afrodita deja su carga sobre las mantas en desorden de la cama.

Los tres caballeros se retiran, cada uno a su templo. Saga piensa montar guardia desde Géminis para suplir la ausencia de Máscara de Muerte, quien se queda en silencio, dormido, atrapado en el sueño dentro del sueño.

Máscara de Muerte en apariencia tranquilo.

Un hombre joven gritando hacia adentro.

Nadie lo escucha. Ni en Piscis ni en Libra ni en Géminis. Ni siquiera estando a media escalera de distancia lo harían. Desde ahí, alguien distinguiría únicamente un bulto algo inquieto, descansando la cabeza en la almohada, con los dedos arqueados, escucharía la respiración de un cuerpo sudoroso, atacado por malos sueños, tal vez, por las consecuencias de comer de más poco antes de ir a dormir, y pensaría que es suficiente con descansar unas cuantas horas, medio día. El sueño sobre los párpados, la tibieza en las mantas, un sencillo vaso de agua, en ocasiones es suficiente para devolver la salud a un cuerpo medio enfermo o indispuesto.

Pero ahora esos remedios no bastan.

Porque a Máscara de Muerte no lo aqueja un malestar de poca importancia. Porque bajo su pecho, sereno a momentos, hay un hato de latidos a punto del desborde, un aliento pesado, con pausas a cada segundo, la queja gracias a una simple punzada en la planta del pie izquierdo, un grito ronco y grave, sin pausa, en medio de un lugar desconocido, de otra edad del mundo.

**X - X - X - X**

* * *

**...Continúa...**

**P.D. ¿Alguien aceptaría defenderme de la furia de cierto cangrejo? Creo que quiere convertirme en una de las máscaras de su templo...**


	5. Tonatiuh yn icxiquequeza tlalticpac

¡Saludos de fin de semana!

Muchísimas gracias por asomarse a esta historia, y una disculpa si no he podido actualizar con la frecuencia que quisiera, el trabajo, el trabajo… A veces no me deja, pero siempre intento robarle un fragmento al tiempo o al sueño para seguir con mis perversiones, ejem, ejem, perdón, historias.

**Tot12**: Muchas gracias por comentar, temo que el sueño será el menor de los problemas del buen Mascarita, aquí empieza de veras a sufrir…

**SakuraK Li**: En este capítulo hay mucho Shun para beneplácito de todas sus admiradoras, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Fabiola Brambila**: ¡Pobre, lo dejé en calidad de Bello Durmiente! Y eso, temo, no será lo peor, en este capítulo empezará a sufrir y sufrir… Creo que mi vida se verá amenazada seriamente por ese condenado cangrejo, no sé dónde esconderme… Y sí, como dices, no creo que a Ikki le agrade ese retrato abstracto de su hermanito.

Dejo a su consideración este quinto capítulo, el cual quise titular como **La huella del Sol**, pero, ¡de nuevo!, me enfrenté con las dificultades que representa traducir a ese bellísimo idioma cuya gramática, creo, no se parece en nada a la del español, así que la traducción del título alterno sería, o eso espero, si no fallé al consultar el diccionario (editorial Siglo XXI, ja, ja, copyright por eso), **El** **sol aplasta la Tierra con el pie**.

Ahora sí, gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y por las lecturas silenciosas. Copyright a Kurumada por los personajes que nos presta para soñar y tort-ejem, jugar. Ya pueden pasar a leer. Aquí empieza el sufrimiento de Máscara Mortal (¡le traigo unas ganas!)…

**X – X – X – X**

**5.- Tonatiuh yn icxiquequeza tlalticpac**

Seiya, afuera, vigila el sueño de la diosa, que se quedó dormida sobre la arena, los brazos que tenía cuando pasaba la noche en vela, estudiando, cruzados bajo el mentón.

El caballero de bronce sonríe al recordarla haciendo planes. Sacará al Fénix de su covacha, el reloj de sol lo hará sonreír, le gustará, será como ver la sombra de su hermano, Shun aunque no regrese estará aquí… Sacude la cabeza. Es muy optimista, susurra, sorprendido ante sus propias palabras: ¿no tiene él su misma fe en los tiempos venideros? Y se responde: tal vez ya no.

El sueño, como lo hizo al iniciar la noche y durante la madrugada entera, le clava pequeñas flechas agudas como un alfiler. Seiya no puede reprimir el bostezo. Su cabeza pesa tanto, su cuello es incapaz de sostenerla. Saca un frasco de plástico opaco, las pastillas de cuando llega ese mal sueño. Traga dos, lo amargo le tuerce un poco la boca. Vuelve a observar la entrada del silo. La lejanía.

La visión del horizonte negrísimo, de un día que aún viene caminando más allá de las montañas, no logran borrar por completo la escena que empezó a aquejarlo en cuanto regresó la luz, luego de aquellos cinco días.

El Pegaso, a veces, sueña con el templo de Capricornio. Ve a Shura en el suelo, inconsciente. Escucha su respiración hecha con pausas y suspiros entrecortados. Ve también la columna. Llena de quiebres, acanalada. Con manchas rojas. Una grieta más ancha que las demás. No, no es una grieta. Es Shun. Es su amigo, los brazos atados, como si abrazara el mármol.

Y entonces Seiya se vuelve. Aprieta los ojos, aferra el hombro de Shiryu. Pero ahí está de nuevo; la maraña de heridas que es el cuerpo de Shun obliga al caballero a enderezarse sobre la cama, a apretar las mantas y frotarse el rostro hasta lastimárselo.

En ocasiones la pesadilla es mucho peor. Seiya avanza desde la estatua de la diosa y la espada hasta la columna empuñando el látigo. El paso lento de quien sabe cómo prolongar una agonía. Seiya ejecuta la tortura sobre la espalda descubierta de su compañero, de su amigo. Shun llora, ruega, pero el Pegaso permanece sordo a sus súplicas, al llanto que cunde sus ojos verdes. Y lo azota hasta que el mango del látigo y sus palmas están empapados de sudor. Entonces es momento de tomarse una o dos pastillas para permanecer despierto.

Quién sabe si Hyoga o Shiryu soñarán algo parecido, piensa. Pero no se atreve a preguntarles, ni siquiera al Dragón.

–Tal vez Hyoga…

Y recuerda que el Cisne, junto a Shaka y Mu, liberó a Shun de sus ataduras.

–… sueñe lo mismo que yo…

Y dice no con la cabeza. Esa pesadilla en más de una cabeza. No le gustaría. Prefiere tenerla él solo. O nadie. Pero si alguien debe soñarla, que sea una persona y nada más. Que sea él.

–A lo mejor si…

Se interrumpe. Ni un hubiera ni un ojalá caben ahora que Shun está muerto. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más cuidado, debimos ponerle más atención cuando bajó las escalinatas, piensa de todos modos.

Hay un destello rojo en el horizonte. Y Seiya vuelve a escuchar la leyenda del nacimiento del Quinto Sol. La flor de llamas, los dos dioses que se sacrificaron, la sangre como ofrenda, las escalinatas de Teotihuacan… No, se dice. Una lágrima. Por eso no ha vuelto a salir de madrugada; no quiere ver los primeros rayos del sol, lo anaranjado de sus pasos en el horizonte, sobre las montañas, y en el perímetro de las nubes. Ese anaranjado, ese rojo, pertenece a la hoguera aquella.

–Shun…

Y recuerda cuando Ikki robó la armadura de Sagitario. El caballero de Andrómeda se arrodilló para ofrecerle su vida a su hermano y él llegó a defenderlo. Sólo un demonio ataca a su hermano cuando éste no se defiende, dijo, o algo así.

Luego la imagen cambia. Los dos avanzan de Acuario a Piscis, Shun le pide enfrentarse al guardián de aquel templo a solas. Lo siguiente es la entrada al Inframundo, a los reinos del dios Hades. Lo ve leyendo la inscripción del portal de entrada. Quien atraviese esta puerta abandonará toda esperanza, vuelve a escucharlo. Y mientras Seiya declara que se llevarán con ellos su esperanza, Shun se lamenta por quienes la dejaron ahí, bajo ese arco de algo parecido a la piedra.

La imagen del muchacho amable, que siempre busca el modo de ayudar a sus amigos, a desconocidos, que quiere confiar y termina sacrificándose, queda velada por una sombra de túnica oscura y cabellos negros. Hades. El Señor del Inframundo necesita un cuerpo a fin de enfrentar la batalla contra Athena. El elegido es el que contiene el alma más pura, y esa suerte, ahora, le tocó a Shun.

Saori, Athena, exorciza a su caballero de Andrómeda. Expulsa al espíritu de Hades. Lo vence. Ahora habrá paz, piensa Seiya, como cuando despertó al regreso de esa última batalla. Ahora no caerán en una lucha luego de salir de otra.

Y entonces llega otra vez. La noche larguísima. El fantasma de aquel conquistador español, o lo que haya sido, tomando el cuerpo de Shura. La muerte de alguien que no estaba destinado a sacrificarse, Shun siendo depositario de otro espíritu, tan diferente y lejano al del dios del Inframundo.

–¿Por qué?

Su llanto le quema.

–¡Diablos!

Por esto no quería ver de frente el fin de la madrugada. Ojalá Saori esté bien dormida o tendrá que mentirle acerca de partículas suspendidas en el aire. Sonríe, aunque nada haya de divertido; esas excusas no las da un guerrero, menos el legendario Pegaso.

–Eso se oyó muy pretencioso…

De pronto la sonrisa se le vuelve cristales rotos entre los dientes. El horizonte comienza a tornarse rojo y él, incapaz de voltearse, está obligado a mirar hasta que el cielo sea azul claro con vetas amarillas.

**X – X – X – X**

Saori intenta que Seiya no se dé cuenta. Se cubre los labios, acalla sus sollozos. Quiere ver junto a él. Cómo le gustaría decirle estoy contigo, no necesitas cargar con ese peso tú solo, yo soy más responsable que ustedes, que tú, lo siento mucho. Pero no puede. En cuanto el Pegaso la note disfrazará sus lágrimas con cualquier excusa –la del polvo en los ojos es la más socorrida, piensa, tanto, que tal vez para cuando alguien más la necesite no sabrá pronunciarla por lo desgastada.

La joven mira, más allá de la espalda de quien cree vigilar su descanso, el gusano rojo que empieza a arrastrarse sobre las cumbres del horizonte. Ve cómo el índigo va quemándose por las orillas, con lentitud al principio, como si le apenara desgastarse, cambiar de color.

El escarlata pronto tiende su manto ante los dos pares de ojos. Seiya y Saori observan, en silencio, el contorno de un rostro blanco entre esas pinceladas rojas y anaranjadas. Hay una sonrisa, una mirada esmeralda, un cuerpo que comienza a caminar y se disuelve al instante. O eso les parece, por separado.

–Shun… amigo–, susurra Seiya.

–Lo siento tanto…

El caballero voltea hacia atrás. Ahí está la diosa que ha defendido desde hace años, la niña mimada de cuando él y sus amigos eran pequeños y le temían al mayordomo. No, dice con la cabeza. Ahora es una chica que no sabe cómo disculparse en silencio; su "lo siento tanto" fue un grito que ella confundió con un murmullo.

Seiya sólo atina a levantarse y abrazarla. Ella clava los dedos en sus brazos. Es culpa mía, yo soy responsable, Shun, Ikki, nadie más, debí hacer algo, vuelve a gritar Saori. Y el Pegaso la aprieta mientras la obliga a darle la espalda al amanecer. Ella sigue llorando y él no sabe qué más hacer para consolarla.

**X – X – X –X**

Me pareció verlo justo antes de inundar el mundo con otro día. Seguro es alguien que conocí en una vida anterior, o alguien que me confunde con otro, porque me llama Shun. Y yo no sé qué palabra es esa, cuál es su significado. Dijo Shun amigo, mientras me observaba. De frente. Él y una silueta dentro de esa construcción cilíndrica. Y yo pude sentir las lágrimas de ambos.

Deseé tener una mano sólida, un brazo hecho de piel y huesos y músculos para consolarlos. Pero sólo pude sonreír, mostrar el rostro que tal vez fue el mío hace tiempo, y nada más. Me dolió la impotencia, lo salado de su llanto.

¡Seiya!, grito de pronto, como una revelación. Ese es el nombre de quien estaba fuera de aquel cilindro blanco, puesto en mitad de un terreno desierto y pedregoso. Lo sé, ignoro cómo pero sé que su nombre es Seiya, que lo conocía, que alguna vez caminamos uno al lado del otro en un terreno tan desierto y árido como el que por la mañana lo rodeaba.

Ahora lo recuerdo mejor. A él, a mí mismo. Seiya puso delante de mí esa imagen al estar abrazando a ¿Saori? Tuve un cuerpo, sí, fui humano, hace mucho, quizás, o hace unos instantes. Porté un segundo cuerpo, ropas metálicas, unas extensiones hechas de eslabones de bronce. Cadena Nebular, Defensa Rodante, son de las palabras que componían mi vocabulario. Mi hermano… ¿Ikki?

Aunque pueda percibir sus lágrimas todavía no puedo recordarlo. De momento es una sombra negra inmersa en la atmósfera penumbrosa de un cuarto cerrado, algo sin bordes, con apenas latidos. Nada más.

Pero presiento que de esa sombra negra, de las penumbras que la rodean, es que están brotando esas heridas que corren a lo largo de la tierra. Un momento; ¿de Ikki?, ¿de mi hermano?

¡Seiya!, vuelvo a gritar. No sirve de nada; ahora, con lo claro y lo amarillo en torno a mí, con el carruaje de silencios que me acompañará, como ayer y como mañana, hasta el mediodía, no es posible que me escuche.

Pienso. Debería poder retrasar el amanecer. Andar más despacio sin importar si mi escolta me apresura. Necesito hablar con Seiya aunque sea unos segundos. Seguro él puede hacer algo, si su optimismo habitual sigue añadiendo kilómetros a su alma, a su cosmos, seguro le será posible detener la hemorragia gris y negra que envuelve bosques y desiertos con dedos afilados.

Seiya, digo de nuevo, para tenerlo presente. O mañana lo veré en silencio, otra vez, como si no lo conociera.

No es suficiente. Deberé repetir lo poco que recuerde o incluso olvidaré cómo se hace para hablar.

Seiya. Veo sobre nuestras cabezas un arco altísimo, un portal de piedra. Leo la inscripción, la orden: dejar ahí nuestra esperanza. Como entonces sacudo la cabeza y pienso que es una frase cruel. A los que llegan a ese portal les queda sólo la esperanza en su equipaje. Y tú dijiste que no lo haríamos. Que los caballeros debíamos traer esperanzas a los otros –a los recién nacidos, a los por morir, a una masa de mujeres y hombres de rostro anónimo.

¿La esperanza? No; un muerto se encuentra despojado de todo. Entonces, ¿nos equivocamos? No; estábamos vivos, traspasamos el portal cargando con nuestros cuerpos, con los latidos y el aliento que recorren a los organismos vivientes.

Luego vimos a esas almas lamentándose en la orilla del río. Y pagué por el nuestro pasaje al barquero. Y después… Después. La mano de alguien atravesándome el pecho, un ser todo escamas y fauces brotando de la herida que me dejó esa mano con su golpe. También recuerdo la corte, a ti, Seiya, cuando estornudaste por molestar a nuestro guía. Te dije salud mientras por dentro no aguantaba la risa. En esa corte nos juzgaron; aquel hombre de túnica negra quiso arrojarte a un mar de sangre, a mí me rodeó con su látigo… Hay otra arma similar, creo, no estoy seguro. Una columna, un cuerpo atado y a merced de alguien más, sombras junto a un montón de sábanas y heridas. ¿Se trata también de mí, de ti, Seiya? No sé.

No recuerdo nada más. Tendré que repetir cada frase para poder encontrarme contigo mañana al amanecer. Tejeré una biografía donde el protagonista recorre una y otra vez el mismo pasillo, donde hay un extraviado avanzando en círculos. Sólo espero que ese hilo me alcance hasta mañana, que, atravesando el turno de los guerreros muertos en batalla y el de las mujeres muertas durante el parto, me ayude a comunicarme contigo sin confundirte con otro, o con un relieve del terreno.

**X – X – X – X**

Ignora dónde se encuentra, o si está aquí en forma de espíritu, de bruma, en tanto que su cuerpo sigue dormido en la Casa de Cáncer. De cualquier modo no le interesa. El caballero camina sin cojear en una calzada amplísima pero desierta, extrañado de pronto por la ausencia de la punzada que lo aqueja desde que viera esa alma en pena a la entrada de su templo.

–Debo seguir durmiendo en Cáncer–, se dice en voz alta, desesperado por el silencio en torno a sus pasos. ¿Dónde fue toda la gente? Quizá se trate de una especie de pueblo fantasma, piensa, antes de tropezar con el primero de muchos cuerpos tendidos entre construcciones de adobe.

–Este lugar se parece a mi casa.

El caballero casi grita y de momento sólo el eco de su voz le responde.

Observa el escenario. Cabezas caídas, algunas entrecanas, cabellos enmarañados, piernas, brazos, rostros muertos sin consideración a su edad, porque también hay niños, que en sus expresiones reflejan el haber sido sorprendidos en el sueño o junto a pecho de su madre. Sonríen algunos, otros tienen placidez y tranquilidad en el semblante, como si de momento fueran a despertarse y pedir la presencia de la mujer que los acuna y los guarda en su seno.

Hay muerte en aquella calzada. Y no es la única.

El caballero dorado sigue avanzando, sus pies evitan una mano cercenada, una trenza de piernas y brazos, el torso desnudo y moreno de una mujer casi niña, las mejillas de algún anciano, nido de arrugas con los ojos de par en par, ellos sí, testigos de la matanza de la cual fueron objeto los habitantes de aquel barrio.

Arcadas ácidas acometen el vientre y la garganta de Máscara Mortal. Pero si es un sueño, ¿o no?, alcanza a decir antes de un líquido, mitad masa mitad saliva, impregne la cabellera lacia de una jovencita de ojos perdidos, abiertos, salpicando los pies del caballero al mismo tiempo.

Mientras se limpia la boca con el antebrazo piensa en Shiryu y Seiya, en la batalla de las Doce Casas, en el momento de atravesar Cáncer y su galería de rostros, de trofeos, como él los llama; ¿habrán sentido las mismas náuseas?, ¿habrán reprimido el vómito aspirando profundo, cerrando los ojos? No sabe, pero algo es seguro para él: el autor de esta matanza, de este escenario de cuerpos grisáceos, debería darle clases o confiarle alguno de sus secretos. Porque es un maestro, sonríe antes de que lo interrumpa una sombra que, desde la lejanía, parece moverse, como él, evitando pisar un cadáver.

Máscara de Muerte se queda quieto, vuelve a limpiarse la comisura de los labios, piensa, para evitar un nuevo ataque de vómito y para no ponerse en ridículo ante quien se acerca, en la manera de plantar alguna plaga en los rosales de Piscis sin que Afrodita se entere.

Idear la broma a fin de distraerse no es necesario, los movimientos de aquella sombra borran la mancha blanquecina, ahora casi absorbida por completo por el terreno, los restos de asco agazapados aún al fondo de su garganta.

La sombra se acerca, zigzaguea, se inclina. El aire quieto de esa mañana o tarde trae su llanto hasta él. Son lamentos breves los de esa sombra, una intermitencia de agua y sal que va regando un terreno sin posibilidad alguna de volver a florecer.

Después de un tiempo sin tiempo, como el que pasó frente al Muro de los Lamentos o en el Hades, la sombra llega hasta donde el caballero permanece de pie, observándola. Es una jovencita poco mayor a una adolescente. Se parece a Shunrei, piensa Máscara Mortal, en tanto los labios de ella van desgranando palabras que él no entiende, melodías idénticas, o eso piensa, a las del alma en pena que interrumpió su sueño esa noche.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?–, pregunta para luego negar con la cabeza; ella no entiende su idioma. Viéndola bien, no se parece en nada a la hermana–amiga–novia a la espera de Shiryu, piensa divertido. Una sonrisa chueca.

Frente a él hay un rostro de absoluta seriedad: la boca recta, las comisuras ligeramente hacia abajo, la mirada más allá de su rostro moreno, como si su piel fuera de vidrio y la joven viera a través de ella.

–Notatzin.

–¿Decías?

La palabra deforma los labios de la muchacha, alargándolos luego de hacerlos angostos. A la mitad de ese sonido, Máscara Mortal distingue la punta roja de la lengua de ella. Le encantaría entenderla.

–¿Tu nokásin?

La joven ignora los intentos del caballero, suma varios sonidos a ese inicial.

–Can yn ca notatzin?

A Cáncer, eso, le parece una pregunta.

–Perdón, no sé qué quieres decir–, Máscara Mortal pone una mano en el hombro de ella para que lo tome en cuenta.

La joven lo obliga a retirar la mano a gritos. Parece querer echar fuera sus cuerdas bucales, su corazón, sus entrañas completas, con sólo el último de ellos.

De pronto se hace el silencio. El caballero dorado la ve inclinarse sobre uno de los cuerpos. Se trata de un hombre que aparenta ser alguien mayor debido a las arrugas en torno a sus ojos y en la frente, alrededor de los labios. La joven acaricia su cabello negrísimo, largo, alisa la piel de su rostro como si estuviera buscando algo debajo. Llora. A Máscara Mortal le parece otra; así, al sostener la cabeza del hombre entre sus brazos, al limpiarle la sangre con su vestido, con sus lágrimas, se asemeja más a alguien que ignora cómo emitir un grito.

–A lo mejor era su padre, su abuelo…

Al caballero no le da tiempo de hacer más suposiciones o de sentarse junto a la joven y ayudarla a llevarse el cadáver. Siente un cosmos cerca de ahí.

–Es muy poderoso–, piensa –poderoso y amable, parecido al que tenía Shun.

Máscara de Muerte se aleja unos pasos, voltea, y vuelve a caminar. La huérfana no se ha movido de su sitio. Sigue sentada sobre sus talones, acariciando la cabeza del hombre muerto; sus lágrimas y el vaivén de su mano es lo único que la diferencia de una piedra.

Cáncer llega hasta un lago próximo al caserío. Ahí el olor a cadáver es más intenso, ocupa el sitio del aire. El caballero dorado se vuelve. Izquierda, derecha, la vista al frente. Nada, sólo juncos rotos, el agua coloreada con un ligero matiz rojizo, embarcaciones en apariencia pequeñas flotando más allá.

–¿De dónde viene ese cosmos?

Le extraña el hecho de que un poder semejante se encuentre tan lejos del Santuario… Y de su tiempo.

–¿A quién le pertenecerá?

**X - X - X - X**

**…Continúa…**

**P.D.**

**¿Alguien a visto a Shiryu? Creo que él muy bien podría…**

–**¡Ni siquiera él se prestará a ayudarte! Además, no soy Shun para que me traicione el estómago, eso ya lo usaste, ¿no se te puede ocurrir algo más? ¡Qué clase de escritora, por favor! Si fuera yo…**

–**¿De veras quieres saber si pensé en algo más?–, la autora sonríe para luego buscar refugio detrás del librero; no está dispuesta a ir al Yomotzu, donde pretende enviarla el caballero…**

**P.D. (2)**

**Notatzin: mi padre.**

**Can yn ca notatzin?: ¿Dónde está mi padre?**


	6. Iztac yn tlanquechia tliltic

¡Saludos en un día inusual para actualizaciones, víctimas/lectores!

Antes que nada una disculpa por mi tardanza, la inspiración a cuentagotas y un cuento que nada más se me niega me han mantenido un poco lejos de los fics. ¡Pero ya estoy de regreso! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

**Fabiola Brambila**: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Sí, el cangrejo quiere hacerme ceviche, no sé por qué, ja, ja, y además dice que si no se me puede ocurrir algo más, ¡O sea! Shun empieza a recordar, no sé cómo, pero tendrá que ayudar a los demás, aún no lo tengo muy claro…

**SakuraK Li**: Aquí no hay mucho Shun, ¡pero hay mucho manito! Espero te guste este siguiente capítulo.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Pobre Saori, y además, las ideas que le genera el sentirse fatal, no son tan buenas. Shura no se mató… ¡Aún debe sufrir más! Lo que quise decir (ya parezco vocera de Fox, ja, ja, ja) es que ni el que se suicidara Capricornio haría sentir mal a Ikki. Mascarita… todavía le falta, apenas es el inicio, ya verás qué tengo preparado para el caballero de Cáncer, la traición de su estómago es sólo el inicio…

De nuevo, mi agradecimiento por entrar en este rincón y leer mis obsesiones. Espero actualizar en la siguiente oportunidad el fic **Cosmos oculto**, ahí están las ideas, pero no sé cómo abordarlas, tendré que (¿volver a fumar esa cosa rara? ¡¿Quién dijo eso?)

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, por dejarnos jugar con ellos.

Dejo a su consideración este capítulo, titulado **Lo blanco muerde a lo negro**, refiriéndome a los colores (quise que fuera Eclipse, pero el idioma se anotó otro tanto en nuestro enfrentamiento… Ya qué).

Ahora sí, pueden pasar a leer…

**X – X – X – X**

**6.- Iztac yn tlanquechia tliltic**

Saori y Seiya están de vuelta en el Santuario. Regresaron pronto, dice Shiryu, por decir y para que el Pegaso mencione dónde estuvieron en verdad; no cree que alguien pueda supervisar unos trabajos de remodelación en sólo dos días.

Saori agradece su presencia y la ayuda de Seiya, y les pide por favor que la dejen sola.

Los dos caballeros salen a la noche, que parece suspendida del casco de la altísima estatua de la diosa de la guerra. Observan las estrellas.

–Shiryu, tú…

Seiya se interrumpe. De pronto no se atreve a preguntar si alguna pesadilla aqueja el sueño de su amigo. Si en esa pesadilla él mismo tortura a Shun.

El Dragón lo observa.

–… nada, que tengas buena noche. Iré a vigilar.

Y finge bajar a las habitaciones del Patriarca. En cuanto Shiryu se retira –a su recámara, a la biblioteca, Seiya no sabe, pero se asoma a varias de las puertas para asegurarse de que nadie lo vea–, él vuelve sobre sus pasos. Y va a esperar la media noche, la madrugada y el momento del amanecer junto a la estatua de Athena.

–Tal vez de nuevo Shun…

Las horas se vuelven cincuenta debajo de los pliegues de mármol del vestido, junto al escudo. Seiya voltea a ver a la diosa alada en manos de Athena. Los cinco días de oscuridad, la flor de fuego, un sacrificio. Esta vez no funcionó, piensa, las alas de Niké la llevaron a otro sitio, muy lejos, y no pudieron alcanzarla, ni siquiera estirar los brazos para tomarla por un tobillo y obligarla a quedarse. La victoria. El Pegaso, de pronto, sonríe, una risita sincera: se imagina a sí mismo, a Shiryu y Hyoga, corriendo detrás de la huidiza deidad y tropezándose en sus intentos por cazarla.

Llega el primer parpadeo. A lo lejos, la columna de Capricornio. Shun. Ahí está esa pesadilla, la peor de cuantas ha tenido, peor a las de cuando Marin lo suspendía de aquel altísimo acantilado para realizar mil flexiones, peor que la que tuvo cuando cayó al río y su maestra lo rescató inconsciente.

Seguro no fueron tan malas, piensa, aunque ya casi no las recuerde, sólo el monstruo de agua y el de piel negra moteada de blanco atrás de él, persiguiéndolo interminablemente. ¿No fueron malas? Tal vez sí. Pero esta es peor.

–No, déjame–, repite Seiya como si se tratara de un conjuro, sin invocar nunca a su constelación protectora; una sola vez lo hizo y no sirvió para nada: la tortura, sin remedio, salió de su mano. Vete. Largo de aquí. No quiero que te me acerques. Fuera del Santuario. Vete, vete…

No puede evitar los bostezos. Entre sus dedos, el mango de algo firme y alargado, cubierto de fibrillas cortísimas. Se busca el medicamento en los bolsillos. No está, seguro olvidó empacarlo cuando acompañó a Saori hasta el silo del reloj de sol.

–Tendría que bajar a Sagitario por las pastillas.

Pero la madrugada parece acercarse. Si lo encuentra en las escalinatas, o revolviendo el botiquín donde le pidió a Aioros que escondiera el frasquito opaco, no podrá hablar con Shun, ni siquiera verlo, como cuando vigilaba el sueño de Athena.

–¿Qué hago?

Una pregunta innecesaria, porque empieza a escuchar pasos arrastrándose sobre las baldosas. Los propios, lentísimos a diferencia de las zancadas de los monstruos que soñó siendo pequeño.

Seiya se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos. Aun así las pisadas persisten. Pero no parten de él, de sus pies, sino que se aproximan desde Piscis, desde las habitaciones del Patriarca, desde las de Athena. ¿Se habrá invertido, vendrá Shun a vengarse? ¿O Ikki?, piensa.

Es Shiryu. Atrás de él, Hyoga. El caballero Pegaso respira, sonríe. De pronto ya no tiene sueño.

–Shiryu, Hyoga, ¿qué pasa?, pensé que estarían durmiendo.

Seiya sonríe sinceramente. Le da gusto estar acompañado; así el mal sueño se irá por donde vino. Sus amigos corresponden a medias a su sonrisa.

–¿A dónde fueron?–, pregunta Shiryu sin rodeo alguno. –Seguro no a Japón.

Su amigo voltea a mirar al Cisne, pero el silencio del rubio no le ayuda en nada.

–¿De qué hablas?

El Dragón menea la cabeza. No sabes mentir, Seiya, dice mientras, junto con Hyoga, se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza entre sus brazos. Hyoga mira las estrellas.

–Todavía falta mucho para que amanezca. Si quieres ve por tus pastillas, nosotros vigilamos.

A Seiya lo toman desprevenido estas palabras.

–Hyoga… Y-yo…

Y hunde el rostro entre sus manos. Respira hondo, siente el frío de sus palmas.

–… ¿pero cómo…?

–Shiryu te ha escuchado. A veces hablas entre sueños.

Las mejillas de Seiya se encienden. Al fin se anima a preguntar:

–Hyoga… Tú… ¿Has soñado lo mismo? ¿Sueñas que tu mano… que Shun…?

No se atreve a más. Hyoga devuelve el azul de sus ojos a lo alto luego de observarlo.

–Sí–, responde así, sin más, sin permitir que el Pegaso lo vea de frente.

–Lo imaginé… Porque fuiste tú quien lo liberó –agrega al sentir el extrañamiento del rubio.

Silencio.

–Ikki es un egoísta–, dice Shiryu. La pesadilla le es ajena. Sólo puede repetir que está con ellos, que le gustaría compartir ese mal sueño para que el peso fuera más ligero.

–Algo pasa, debemos ir a buscarlo de nuevo.

La frase de Seiya hace que el Cisne y el Dragón se vuelvan a observarlo. Ante los dos pares de ojos atentos, el caballero Pegaso cambia su conversación, describe cómo justo al amanecer, mientras cuidaba de Saori durante su viaje, creyó ver el rostro de Shun.

–Es transparente, lo único son sus ojos verdes, da unos cuantos pasos y luego desparece. Es sólo un segundo, unos instantes… Creo que la culpa está volviéndome loco.

–Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con que algo pasa y debemos buscar a Ikki?

–No sé, Hyoga. A lo mejor estoy imaginándolo, pero si Shun regresó seguro tiene que ver con su hermano… Quizás algo le pasa y ni él mismo se ha enterado.

El rubio mira a Seiya, el Pegaso tiene la vista en sus manos, y Shiryu observa a la diosa de la victoria en la mano de Athena. El silencio se convierte en una noche debajo de la noche. Los deja solos. Y la madrugada, el alba, se siente tan lejana que parece que no va a ocurrir nunca.

–¿Se acuerdan cuando regresó con la armadura de Andrómeda?

La pregunta de Hyoga cubre con una sonrisa los rostros serios de Seiya y Shiryu. Vuelven a ver al muchacho blanquísimo y alto, muy diferente al pequeño que partió llorando por su hermano, muy delgado, como a punto de romperse bajo el peso de la enorme caja.

–Y cuando venció a Jabu…

–No parecía que pudiera lograrlo sin Ikki a su lado.

Las imágenes del torneo galáctico llenan las horas para los tres caballeros. Así ahuyentan la pesadilla y se permiten sonreír, sentirse en compañía de su amigo. De repente Seiya rompe el ensueño:

–Me pregunto qué sentirá allá arr…

Hyoga y Shiryu lo observan serios. Mientras hablaban del pasado casi habían olvidado al renacido sol, los días de oscuridad.

–No sé…

Dicen ambos, más para ellos mismos que para el Pegaso. ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso?

–¿Cómo iba nadie a saberlo?–, agrega Shiryu molesto.

–Perdón…

La madrugada se abre paso entre recuerdos, más de partidos de fútbol y, no pueden evitarlo, castigos desproporcionados cortesía de Tatsumi, que de batallas.

De repente ahí está. Cierto resplandor anaranjado en el horizonte. La noche agoniza, está sangrando. Con el alba llega un rostro transparente, algo parecido a unos ojos verdes.

–¡Shun!

Esta vez Seiya sí se atreve a gritar. No le importa quedarse sin voz, tampoco si sus pupilas se le vuelven lágrimas delante de otra persona. No es Saori, sino sus amigos. Hyoga, Shiryu. En presencia de ellos se permite llorar, nombrar al más amable de los cuatro compañeros que salieron a buscar aquella vez la armadura robada por Ikki. A uno de los más poderosos, al más pacífico. Quien sufriría por enfrentarse a su hermano mayor.

–¡Shun!–, repite, aún más alto, y debajo de esa única palabra: No te vayas, perdónanos, debimos tener más cuidado cuando te alejaste. Debimos…

Algo lo detiene. El viento pronuncia el nombre del Fénix. Ikki, el par de sílabas flota en el rocío que viene desde lo alto. Después, de golpe, el día es blanco.

–¿Lo escucharon?

Seiya voltea a ver al Cisne y al Dragón. Los dos asienten, ambos tienen el rostro húmedo de llanto.

–Debemos buscar a Ikki ya–, dice Hyoga y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

Shiryu observa levantarse a Seiya, estirar el cuerpo, mirar el cielo. –Se fue… Tal vez mañana.

El Pegaso lo ve. Luego, su mirada húmeda cae a las baldosas; si no se apoya en ella tropezará.

**X – X – X – X**

En la casona parece detenido el tiempo, se dicen los tres caballeros de bronce. La misma entrada grande, idénticos muros descarapelados, la apariencia del cuartucho del fondo también es la misma.

–Ikki…

Hyoga no dice nada más, pero Shriyu y Seiya completan su frase, su presentimiento. ¿Ikki también será el mismo terco renuente a salir? Esperan que no, sinceramente. Ninguno quiere sacarlo otra vez a jalones y empujones de ese sitio.

Hyoga y Shiryu atraviesan el patio mientras Seiya va a hablar con la mujer que vive en la entrada. La anciana está sentada en una silla de patas chuecas, el sol le calienta las rodillas.

–Señora, buenas… Yo… Quisiera…

Ella lo mira a los ojos. Sabe quién es él, el joven del cabello largo y negro, y el rubio.

–Son amigos de la señorita que paga la renta. El muchacho no sale para nada desde hace dos semanas.

Seiya le dedica una reverencia apresurada, corre, se adelanta al Cisne y al Dragón. Tiene un mal presentimiento. Ikki, repite para sí, en su mente una escena con el hermano mayor de Shun en la última esquina, el cuerpo inerte, hinchado, tieso, los ojos abiertos sin remedio y para siempre porque los días que lleva muerto lo convirtieron en cartón.

Hyoga y Shiryu lo ven empujar la puerta. No se supone que sería así, se habían puesto de acuerdo: llamar, pedirle a Ikki que abra, que salga, por favor, la voz en flujo calmo. Lo adivinan: Seiya teme encontrarlo muerto de días.

Entran, la prisa del caballero Pegaso ha contagiado el ánimo de los otros dos. Miran el hato de oscuridad como si nunca hubieran visto uno. Luego sus ojos se amoldan a la falta de luz. Empiezan, entonces, a distinguir cajas rotas y nuevas, algunas llenas de trastos y algún vaso quebrado, de ropa, lienzos a medio podrir aquí y allá, un agujero en el techo, por donde entra un único hilo amarillo, blanquecino. Hilo que roza una espalda, que define un cuerpo vuelto hacia la pared, aovillado, que no se mueve porque el mundo está hecho de dagas, todo él, hasta el aire, y si cambia un solo centímetro de posición podría herirse.

Ikki.

Shiryu apenas si lo toca. Ikki, dice Hyoga en un susurro. El cuartucho les ha contagiado a sus movimientos y a sus palabras la quietud, el silencio. Pero el Fénix no se mueve; para él no existen, son otros de esos espejismos con los que está hecha la atmósfera.

–Ikki, por favor.

Es Seiya, su voz, su palma por completo apoyada en el hombro del hermano mayor de Shun. La animosidad del Pegaso lo obliga a voltear un poco. Su perfil está sucio de lágrimas secas, sus labios son una mera línea descendiente, la cicatriz que le cuelga entre las cejas es un relámpago negro. ¡Y su playera!

–Ikki, ¿qué te pasó?

Es ahora que Hyoga y Shiryu notan las rasgaduras en la tela y, debajo, los surcos rojos en el pecho de su amigo, en sus hombros, heridas idénticas a las que tiene en ambos brazos.

Seiya voltea, mira con detenimiento el suelo cubierto de polvo, las telarañas de la esquina, junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo, roto. Ahí está. Parece una estrella. Se retira para recoger un trozo de la luna de aquel espejo. Aún guarda la sangre del poderoso caballero de bronce. Ennegrecida, seca. Y regresa con Shiryu y Hyoga. Les muestra lo que encontró. Los tres se miran entre sí, están de acuerdo: no pueden dejar a Ikki ni un segundo más en ese lugar.

–Vámonos…

–Debemos salir de aquí.

Ni Hyoga ni Shiryu logran sacar de su silencio al Fénix.

–¡Tienes que despertar!–, grita Seiya, harto, sacudiendo a Ikki por los hombros. Polvo del techo atraviesa el único espacio claro, el hilo que se cuela por un agujero. Si la sutileza no funciona…

–Seiya…

–Estoy cansado, Shiryu, si Ikki no entiende yo voy a hacerlo entender–, afirma el Pegaso. Afuera, los inquilinos empiezan a arracimarse en torno a la puerta casi hecha astillas. Seiya continúa, la mirada fija en el Fénix, que se ha puesto de pie: –¿Te crees que eres el único que sufre? ¡Qué arrogancia la tuya, por favor! Era nuestro amigo, ¿sabes?, también nuestro hermano. ¿Qué crees que piensa Hyoga?, dime, a él le salvó la vida en Libra. ¿Y Shiryu? También le duele pensar en su muerte… ¿Sabes que Saori está destrozada? Porque no pudo ayudarle, no pudo evitar que muriera con todo y su poder. Está haciendo construir un reloj de sol para por lo menos tener una huella fija de su paso, ingenua, ¿entiendes lo que significará para ella cuando esté acabado? ¿No? O no te importa. Yo sí: está recriminándose a cada segundo, siempre, y ese triángulo insignificante, rodeado de fotoceldas, se le clavará en el pecho. Ella no lo sabe, pero yo sí: ese reloj va a hacerle más daño que bien. Pero quiere ayudarte, Ikki, quiere liberarte de la pena de saber a Shun un muerto insepulto.

Muerto… Shun… Shun muerto, sin una tumba. La frase le sacude las entrañas. ¡Demonios!, ahora que estaba convencido de su estado de hijo único sin necesidad de aquella biografía cundida de nos.

Ikki toma por la playera a Seiya, le entierra una mirada que creía haber perdido hace mucho, en Reina Muerte, los ojos que viera su maestro antes de morir. Le cruza el rostro con dos bofetadas.

–Y falto yo…– Seiya no hace nada por limpiarse la sangre de la boca, le sostiene la mirada con una hecha de lágrimas y enrojecimientos. –Vas a oírme aunque no quieras… Muchas veces tengo pesadillas, como Hyoga, a veces lo sueño herido en esa columna, como no llegaste a verlo, atado, pidiendo que ayudáramos a Shura antes de siquiera atenderlo. Y otras… Otras soy yo el que lo tortura, siento el mango del látigo entre mis dedos y avanzo hacia él, hacia su playera rota por la espalda, y Shun dice no, dice por favor, y yo lo ignoro, y entonces despierto, entonces necesito medicarme para no dormir. Sé que debimos haberlo seguido cuando bajó hacia Piscis. Y no lo hicimos pese a estar ahí. Y es nuestra culpa, es mi culpa. Ikki, ¿dónde fuiste tú?, ¿lo sueñas también? ¿Cómo lo sueñas? Ikki, podemos ayudarte, no tienes que permanecer en este agujero más tiempo, Ikki…

–No me importa.

Ikki amenaza a Seiya con el puño derecho. Aprieta los dientes, frunce las cejas. Descarga un nuevo golpe sobre su rostro. Me largo, dice, furioso, y el Pegaso ve nacer lágrimas nuevas que el Fénix retiene antes de dar la vuelta y abrirse paso entre los curiosos.

¿Qué miran?, ¿por qué no meten las narices en sus propios asuntos?, bola de…, alcanzan a escuchar Seiya, Shiryu y Hyuga.

–Ahora sí la hiciste, Seiya.

–No sabremos dónde buscarlo… ¿A fuerza tenías que gritarle así?

Los ojos del caballero van del Cisne al Dragón.

–Estará bien, seguro irá al oriente, al árbol donde entrenaban, no sé, en todo caso cualquier sitio es mejor que este.

Hyoga y Shiryu se miran; quizá tenga razón.

–¿Por qué tenías que decirle a Ikki lo de las pesadillas?–, pregunta el Cisne ya afuera, el sol en sus cabellos rubios disfraza el polvo del cuartucho.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención ser indiscreto… Y-yo…

Shiryu observa serio al castaño. A Seiya le gana la risa.

–¿Qué?–, preguntan sus amigos.

–Somos tan orgullosos como Ikki, Hyoga, ¿y así vinimos a ponerlo en su lugar?

–¡Par de cínicos!

La frase de Shiryu lo hace reír aún más.

–¿Y crees que se entere de…?–, dice Shiryu, de pronto.

–Si no, Shun se lo hará saber.

El Cisne y el Dragón observan a Seiya, les gustaría tanto tener su seguridad.

**X – X – X – X**

Los vio doblar la esquina. Fue tras ellos y no dejó de observarlos hasta que se hicieron pequeños y desaparecieron, camino del Santuario.

Ahora está junto al río, en las afueras del pueblo, donde nadie acelera el paso, temeroso de la cercanía de ese sucio vagabundo. Y se observa. Habla para el reflejo que persiste aun cuando la corriente avanza hacia una cascada.

¿Dónde está el Fénix? ¿Dónde se fue luego de ver a su hermano diciendo adiós, de recibir el consuelo de Shaka, de que el sol se volviera astillas de sal sobre sus mejillas?

No sabe.

No sabe si podrá encontrarlo de nuevo. Si ese caballero pueda extender una vez más sus alas y escaparse del infierno. Si le será posible alejarse de la muerte como de costumbre.

A ver.

Hunde las manos en ese discurrir tranquilo de agua. El líquido le arranca el polvo, le deja las uñas sucias pero eso no importa; un trozo de tela, el césped, unos cuantos frotes y listo. Después siguen los brazos, el cuello, el rostro sereno por primera ocasión en semanas. Termina hundiéndose por completo en el río. Vestido, ¿qué ocurriría si alguien pasara por ahí y lo viera?

Sacude la cabeza; nunca le ha importado lo que digan los demás, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Se endereza, comienza a desnudarse. Primero la playera. La extiende frente a sus ojos, ese trapo azul lleno de rasgaduras largas, ¿cómo se las hizo?, no ha habido ninguna pelea. Siguen los zapatos, el pantalón, la ropa interior, antes blanca, por lo menos no tan percudida; Ikki no sabe lavar, sólo impregna cada prenda con algo de detergente, restriega un poco, enjuaga y listo.

Queda desnudo. Se mira los brazos, el pecho erizado de cortes, frescos unos, la mayoría cicatrizados por completo o a medio cicatrizar. ¿Es él? ¿El Fénix que llega a salvar a sus amigos, a su hermano, cuando la esperanza parece ida? No sabe. Vuelve a tallarse las mejillas, la frente. La cicatriz entre sus cejas es de nuevo rojiza. Sonríe un poco, su rostro estaba tan sucio.

¿Nada más su rostro? No. Ikki vuelve a sumergirse en la corriente, se frota el pecho, el torso, las piernas, los pies. Falta jabón –y shampoo, y una toalla, y una muda nueva de ropa–. Pero por ahora es suficiente.

Ahí está. Su cuerpo moreno y perfecto debajo de las heridas, de las cicatrices viejas y nuevas. El Fénix.

Después de todo no murió. Después de todo sí le es posible regresar de cualquier muerte. Aun de la muerte que significa una tristeza como la suya.

Porque ni Seiya ni Hyoga ni Shiryu saben del grosor que tiene su tristeza, por mucho que se parezcan a ésta las que ellos cargan en los hombros. ¿Serán tan diferentes?, piensa, sin imaginar lo que sería la visión de ser él mismo quien azota a Shun.

–N-no…

El nombre de su hermano en los labios le recuerda que debe acudir al oriente. Al árbol aquel. A los restos, si es que el árbol ya no existe. Vuelve a ponerse la misma ropa húmeda. No importa; ya se secará en el camino.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**P.D.**

**¡Pobre Ikki! Pero al fin se animó a salir de su escondite.**

**P.D. (2)**

–**Ejem…**

**¿Qué?, pregunta la autora, se encoge de hombros. ¿Por qué me interrumpes?**

–**Diles por qué te retrasaste, anda… Sé honesta.**

**–¿No leíste, Masky?**

–**No me digas así… Y ya, confiesa la verdad, tú, aprendiz de Torquemada…**

**–No sé a qué te refieres con eso.**

–**Finge demencia, finge demencia. Vi lo que estuviste escribiendo estas semanas. Te mantendré vigilada.**

**La autora traga saliva. (¿Alguien podría defenderme?)**


	7. Tenamiquiliztin

Saludos de ¿media semana?, queridos lectores… Está de regreso su serie favorita… Ejem, perdón. Una disculpa por mi tardanza, diversas ocupaciones me mantuvieron un poco lejos de esta historia –el fic de la del robo de la armadura de Leo, el de Shun para septiembre (¡espérenlo, muajajaja!), lecturas, trabajo–, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Fans de Máscara de Muerte, aquí hay mucho para ustedes, fans de Ikki, también hay bastante para leer.

**SakuraK Li**: Ya verás lo que sigue pasando con manito… ¿Habrá o no salido de su agujero? Tan bello él en el río (¡quién fuera agua!)

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: El escenario es más que perfecto, Ikki es muy lindo, y ya fuera del agujero ese, un poco más animado, está listo para recibir un golpe más por parte de esta autora con complejo de Víctor Hugo. Las pesadillas para Seiya y Hyoga, ¡pobrecitos!, me paso con ellos pero es por una buena razón (¿para regodearte en tu crueldad? ¿Quién dijo eso?) Es para entretenimiento de los lectores…

**Fabiola Brambila**: Verás lo que pasa con el buen Fénix en el oriente… Nadie se lo espera (insertar risa de Máscara Mortal).

**Tot12**: Mascarita, Mascarita, aquí empieza su sufrimiento de verdad –creo que me estoy ganando enemigos peligrosos, ja, ja, el Fénix, Máscara de Muerte… Debería cuidar mejor mi salud–. Y la musa, creo que este año la he tenido trabajando horas extras y días festivos, a ver cuándo me pasa la factura. Espero que te agrade lo que viene. Pobre Shuncito, tiene razón, es inhumano lo que le hacemos...

**Liluel azul**: Gracias por unirte a los lectores de esta perversión, ejem, obsesión, ejem, producto de una mente retorcida… Bueno, espero te vaya gustando, pobre Fénix, le toca sufrir sin su hermanito.

A todos, muchísimas gracias por leer, y por leer y dejar su huella en los comentarios. En este capítulo hay más Ikki y Shun-sol, además vuelve a la escena Máscara de Muerte. Admiradoras del cangrejo dorado, prepárense para verlo (¿leerlo?) en una situación extrema, ¿cómo reaccionará?

Ahora el acostumbrado copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, por dejarnos jugar con ellos un poco (¿debería darle también copyright a Miguel León-Portilla y a Ángel Ma. Garibay? Creo que sí).

El título de este capítulo en español (perdón por la rima) es **Encuentros**, ¡yeah, el diccionario de editorial Siglo XXI esta vez no me ganó la partida! Aunque no sé por qué celebro, creo que el marcador va idioma nahuatl 6 –Tepucihuatl 1.

Ya pueden pasar a leer (¡Masky… tiembla!)

**X – X – X – X**

**7.- Tenamiquiliztin**

No sirvió. De regreso en el poblado cercano al Santuario, Ikki ve que aquello fue una inmensa pérdida de tiempo. Cómo desearía no haber escuchado las necedades de Seiya, los ruegos del Cisne y de Shiryu para que saliera de aquella casona. De su cuarto.

Ahora, sentado junto a la fuente, el Fénix piensa que el baño en el río tampoco fue de utilidad. El agua se llevó el polvo de su cuerpo, el hollín, lo que cargaba consigo de aquel agujero tras la puerta llena de agujeros de polilla. Lo reanimó para nada. Shun, dice, aguanta un sollozo al fondo de la garganta. Y casi se permite sonreír. No es necesaria la biografía cundida de negaciones, ese campo de hongos después de la lluvia que reduce a nada a un hermano menor muerto.

Mira las calles, las casas, los comercios. Parece que aquella epidemia de terremotos que sufrió la tierra pasó en un sueño, o hace décadas, o en un planeta alejado de la Vía Láctea. La gente camina, carga bolsas de compras, habla entre sí. El lugar está sano; ya no es necesaria la ayuda de los caballeros del Santuario. Lástima, ahora que lo piensa. De verdad le gustaría verlos.

Ikki sacude la cabeza, la hunde en el cuenco de sus manos. ¿Verlos?, ¿para qué? No. No está seguro. Nadie debe verlo en tal estado.

–Ikki.

Es Afrodita.

–¿Qué haces aquí todavía?–, es la respuesta al saludo del caballero dorado.

–Aún están reparando la barra…

El guardián de Piscis no aventura nada más; los cómo has estado, dónde te habías metido, se confunden con el silencio mientras Afrodita roza el polvillo de la piedra.

–No llueve desde hace meses; esta fuente sólo guarda sol y tierra–, agrega, dice por decir. –Si el tiempo sigue así van a secarse mis rosas…

Ikki no voltea. Y a mí qué me importa un cochino montón de flores, que se marchiten, da igual, está a punto de decir. Prefiere callarse.

Pronto la imagen del caballero de Piscis acarreando tablones para el bar en reconstrucción, de su playera con una mancha larga de sangre en la espalda, lo aleja de su intención de mantener la boca cerrada.

–Esa noche en Piscis… Yo… G-gracias.

Afrodita sabe a qué se refiere el Fénix. Recuerda sus intentos por defender al caído Shun.

–No hay nada que agradecer, era mi obligación, además…– su voz baja, se interrumpe. No podía permitirlo, agrega sólo para sí, temiendo ofender a Ikki al calificar como desigual el enfrentamiento de su hermano con aquel espíritu. No quiere que malinterpreten sus palabras: Shun no era débil, sólo estaba herido de muerte, o casi.

El guardián del duodécimo templo voltea. Ikki mira el fondo de la calzada, los puños apretados. Quién sabe en qué momento dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras. Mejor, se dice.

–Debo regresar, todavía falta el espejo y las sillas del fondo–, se despide. El Fénix no contesta. Sigue pensando en la biografía que lo convenció de ser hijo único allá, en la casona.

Cómo le gustaría repetirla sólo para contestarse "no es cierto, eres un imbécil, cómo es posible que niegues a tu propio hermano, al niño de quien cuidaste desde antes que caminara". Pero sería inútil. Después del viaje a oriente, sería más que inútil. Sería un montón de negaciones verdaderas.

Ikki golpea el borde de la fuente con el puño derecho. La piedra suelta polvo, sus nudillos enrojecen. Shun… No, nadie. Ahora sí. El Fénix maldice la hora en que salió de su agujero, la corriente que limpió su cuerpo, la ocurrencia de subir al Santuario y espiar las habitaciones de la diosa a fin de sorprenderla a solas y, con los ojos en cualquiera de las columnas, en su sombra, en sus manos vacías y atravesadas de nerviosismo, pedirle que por favor le ayude a viajar al oriente.

Ikki detiene sus palabras. Podría terminar maldiciendo a su hermano.

Saori lo abrazó, le dijo sí, puedes ir en el avión privado, mañana, no, esta misma tarde si así lo deseas, Ikki, regresa pronto, espero que logres tu tranquilidad… Y ahora, no encuentra cómo describirle el escenario que se encontró.

Todavía puede verlo. Todavía le arranca lágrimas en forma de frases como maldita sea, por qué demonios no lo recordé antes, no puedo explicármelo, tal vez sea la esperanza, la estúpida esperanza, no es posible, yo tengo la culpa. Todavía, aunque apriete los párpados y grite como si no conociera más lenguaje que el de los lamentos.

Nadie en la calzada le presta atención. Algún niño lo señala poco antes de que una mujer tire de su brazo y lo reprenda por su mala educación, los jóvenes, una muchacha, lo observan por el rabillo del ojo antes de retirarse mirando sus propios pasos.

Ikki tampoco los toma en cuenta. Sigue viendo la elegancia de la mansión en el oriente, un poco polvosa debido al abandono parcial. Ve la fuente en el amplísimo patio trasero, cuyas rosas y tulipanes se confunden con los pinos y robles del bosque cercano. Ve sus pasos, vacilantes, que se alejan cuanto les es posible del cuarto aquel donde Tatsumi le abriera la piel a punta de azotes. Vuelve a sentir la impotencia de estar atado, el odio del mayordomo, ese dolor en la espalda. La espalda de Shun, susurra, abierta, como la de él cuando pequeño, a fuerza de ser azotado. Como yo, dice.

Esas palabras lo guían de nuevo a través de troncos idénticos, arbustos estacionados en el otoño de hace cinco o seis meses y pasto crecido hasta las rodillas. Era por aquí, repite, y su voz es el eco del impulso que lo llevó a buscar el tronco de sus entrenamientos. Pero es una lástima que los sonidos que salen de entre sus labios no puedan reconstruirlo.

Aún no lo cree. Debe ser mentira, dice, una mala jugada de la mente luego de tanto golpe, de tantas batallas, una tras otra. Pero es cierto. Y él es el culpable. Sólo él es responsable de su propio llanto, de rodillas, ante un muñón apenas distinguible entre el pasto y los arbustos.

Lo recuerda. Sus cómplices, los caballeros negros, fueron a desafiar a Shun, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu poco después del robo de la armadura. El Cisne Negro se adelantó a los otros para encontrar a su hermano delante de aquel tronco. Shun recuperaba tiempos pasados, con la tristeza arañándole la garganta. Entonces el caballero negro lo atacó, le dijo cobarde, no puedo creer que seas hermano del Fénix. Para cuando Hyoga llegó a enfrentar a su doble, el tronco estaba hecho astillas. Y el caballero de Andrómeda, vencido.

Ikki, como su hermano antes, hizo al bosque testigo de su derrota. Las gotas de sol, escurriendo a través del entramado de hojas y madera, tocaron su espalda cuando observaba los restos del tronco. Pero el caballero de bronce nunca sintió la tibieza de dicho consuelo. En cambio, el dolor de las pequeñas piedras clavándose en sus rodillas lo hizo apretar los puños, golpear la tierra, fruncir el entrecejo. Merecía punzadas y no caricias calientes porque se despojó a sí mismo de un lugar de retorno, de un rincón para encontrarse con su hermano menor, con sus recuerdos, con la marca de sus puños.

Así, de bruces, cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos. Y a cerrarlos y a abrirlos. El tronco, desde mucho antes de enfrentar al Señor del Inframundo, no existía. Ni volvería a existir.

De vuelta a Grecia, en cuanto bajó de la escalinata del avión privado, desapareció de la vista del piloto. Sonríe con la sonrisa chueca de las burlas; imagina al hombre deshaciéndose en disculpas delante de la señorita. Lo siento, parece escucharlo mientras se retuerce las manos y busca las siguientes palabras: el joven desapareció, lo traje de regreso, sí, se lo aseguro, sólo estuvo en la mansión unas horas, no sé dónde encontrarlo, perdóneme.

Pero debe ir a ver a Saori. Lo sabe, aunque sea para agradecerle el paseo en avión de ida y vuelta. Mientras más pronto, mejor, dice el Fénix. Se pone de pie, frota sus manos en su playera, se llena los pulmones con el aire de la tarde, voltea hacia el bar, todavía cerrado por obras, y camina hacia las afueras del poblado. Afrodita lo ve alejarse, menea la cabeza; debe ser difícil tener a la vista a un hermano muerto y por añadidura sin tumba, susurra, pasa una franela por la barra recién lijada.

El Fénix devora el sendero que sube a las Doce Casas, al Santuario de la diosa. No es que lleve prisa, que sienta la necesidad de hablar con la nieta del viejo Kido. Está nervioso; por eso las zancadas enormes, la humedad en las palmas.

El paisaje va cambiando de a poco. Las casas polvorientas quedan atrás, el suelo sin pasto. Aparecen árboles jóvenes, de tronco fino y corteza sin nudos, el viento gana voz entre las ramas. El nerviosismo del hermano mayor de Shun va en aumento; quién lo viera, ensayando el discurso con el que se dirigirá a Athena.

De pronto algo lo interrumpe. Un árbol no muy alto, de tronco grueso y ramas caídas, como si estuvieran desgajándose. Asemeja un esqueleto de esos que los profesores de ciencias tienen en los salones para la clase de anatomía, para las bromas de sus alumnos. Su tristeza, sin embargo, se ve cubierta por hojas grandes y anchas, de un verde que resplandece igual que una joya. Enormes hojas color esmeralda; no: pájaros con relámpagos verdes en lugar de cola, aves que adornan ese esqueleto de madera.

**X – X – X – X**

Lo supe, camino a este Tercer Cielo. Antes, al inicio del Sol anterior, incluso antes del Sol, la Tierra y la Bóveda Celeste estaban una sobre otra. Los dioses, cuyas peleas originaron el derrumbe del firmamento, ayudaron a levantarlo de nuevo. No sé en qué momento aprendí ese hecho que tengo como cierto. El cielo y la tierra uno sobre otro, como marido y mujer en la noche de bodas. Pero sin engendrar nada, sin acariciarse. Muertos. Y Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcoatl se convirtieron en árboles. Uno en un árbol de espejos, el otro en un sauce de plumas de quetzal. Y alargaron raíces y ramas. Y estiraron el tronco para devolver el cielo a su sitio. Arriba.

Ese es el camino para regresar abajo. Escurrir por el tronco de un árbol para ver a mi hermano. Cada vez voy recordándolo mejor. Ahora conozco su silueta, altísima delante de mí. La cicatriz entre las cejas. La sonrisa torcida. Ikki. Sí, así se llama. Así lo nombré cuando… ¿Cuando se alejaba? Pero ignoro quién se fue, si él o yo. Por ahora la distancia cada vez mayor es un trozo rectangular de vidrio, la velocidad que hacía que los árboles huyeran hacia atrás.

Un árbol de plumas de quetzal. Plumas resplandecientes como una joya hecha de esmeraldas.

Busco. Es un poco tarde. Mejor. Puedo ver las copas, casi amarillas unas, otras a medio caer, alfombra de clorofila en los parques, en el sendero de los bosques. ¿Podría ser…?, es más familiar que el sauce de plumas. Un nudo repentino por dentro al recordar huellas de puños sobre ese tronco. No lo encuentro, aquel roble o pino. Y ahí podría alcanzar a Ikki, visitarlo en la vida.

Avanzan las horas. Las mujeres toman el relevo, me llevan en andas. Y yo sigo tratando de localizar una escalera al suelo.

¿Qué haré cuando lo vea? Serán nada más unos instantes. Podría decirle estoy contigo siempre. Podría decirle no quiero que el sol ilumine lágrimas nuevas en tu rostro. Podría decirle estoy bien, te vigilo, camino, caliento el mundo, le doy alimento al reino vegetal, arranco anguilas al agua y destellos a las ventanas. Podría decirle sigo ofreciéndole la esperanza de otro día a la gente, a ti también. Pero presiento que no me alcanzará el tiempo. Sólo pueden ser unos instantes, como con Seiya, no más. Ojalá me alcancen. Ojalá.

**X – X – X – X**

Máscara de Muerte aguza la mirada. Avanza unos cuantos pasos. El agua, rojiza, pestilente, lo apresa por los tobillos. Lo jala hacia adentro, hacia una pequeña barca que flota muy cerca. El caballero acepta la invitación. Adelanta un pie, el otro, empuja la embarcación ayudándose con un remo enorme, astillado un extremo, pulido por el agua y las plantas acuáticas el otro.

Cáncer avanza sobre el agua. La Venecia mexicana, se le ocurre de pronto y no sabe por qué; tal vez sea algo que leyó, algo que le dijeron o que escuchó. Pero esta destrucción no se parece en nada a la paz de aquella ciudad de piedra y agua, lugar de enamorados, murmura, intenta imaginarse el lago sin anguilas rojas, sin cuerpos flotando y hundidos, sin esos islotes de tierra con algún cultivo roto, sin las embarcaciones hacia las que se dirige. También trata de visualizar las construcciones sin esa corona de confusión y gritos. Sí, se dice, creo que era un lugar hermoso, ¿qué ocurrió?

Pero no hay nadie que le ofrezca una respuesta. Él sólo puede suponer: peleas, epidemias. Un estruendo cada vez más próximo lo interrumpe. Son gritos, explosiones salidas de armas parecidas a un rifle, golpes de espada.

Cerca. Más cerca. Las embarcaciones se revelan tripuladas por hombres en armadura unas, por jóvenes casi desnudos, morenos y delgados otras. Hay un intercambio de gritos, de golpes. El guardián de la cuarta casa rema con más fuerza: de pronto ha descubierto a alguien diferente; ropas blanquísimas anudadas sobre un hombro, pedazos de sol debajo de la nariz, en las orejas, en las muñecas. Es muy joven, de la edad de Mu, quizás un poco menor. Parece una persona importante, susurra. Y de pronto ahí está, de regreso. Ese cosmos poderoso y amable como el de Shun.

Máscara de Muerte intenta elevar el suyo para llamar la atención del poseedor de ese cosmos. Pero no puede.

–¿Por qué?

No entiende. Tal vez sigo en el templo de Cáncer, piensa, tal vez mi cosmos está allá, debilitado por la herida en el pie y por el sueño.

–¡Demonios!

La frustración al no poder ubicar al dueño de ese cosmos lo hace gritar, mostrándose ante quienes combaten.

El muchacho de las ropas prendidas al hombro es el único que voltea a medias, con lentitud. Viaja con un séquito numeroso; hombres, la mayoría. Su embarcación es también la más amplia. Lo acompaña una joven como de su edad, o más chica, pero mayor que la niña de la orilla. Máscara de Muerte alcanza a distinguir la expresión sombría del muchacho, sus hombros vencidos, sus brazos a cada lado, inertes, como ajenos a un arma, a la defensa de un escudo.

–No…

Y tiene un mal presentimiento. El joven, el señalado entre los demás por la suntuosidad de sus ropas, es el líder de aquellos hombres morenos y casi desnudos, flacos muchos de ellos. Y planea rendirse; el caballero dorado lo intuye no nada más por su semblante cundido de tristeza, sino por la sonrisa amplia de uno de los hombres de armadura, de barba rojiza, que aguarda en una embarcación cercana.

Cáncer no lo piensa más. Abandona la barca y a fuerza de brazadas, de llenar sus pulmones con cuanto aire le sea posible, llega hasta la embarcación del joven. Lo zarandea por los hombros mientras un integrante de su séquito intenta detenerlo. En sus labios las palabras raras de la niña en busca de un cadáver. Máscara de Muerte no entiende. Y aunque tampoco le entiendan a él, habla en voz alta casi en el oído del joven:

–¡Estás loco, qué te pasa! Tu gente te necesita, ¿no los ves? ¡Lárgate, huye! Vive hoy y mañana podrás organizar la pelea. Si estás preso no podrás hacerlo, ¡vamos, fuera de aquí!, ¿no entiendes?

Y lo empuja. En el lago, en la confusión de muertos, sus ropas de tela resplandeciente se tornan sucias, verdosas, idénticas a otras tantas que llenan el fondo de las aguas.

El hombre de la barba rojiza deja de sonreír. Ordena abordar la embarcación, apresar al extraño, a Máscara de Muerte. Y Cáncer se interpone entre ellos, la joven y el séquito de quien ayudara a escapar. Él va a defenderlos, repite mientras los hombres de barba sucia y armadura herrumbrosa intentan inmovilizar la embarcación. El caballero no cuenta con su cosmos ni con el Yomotzu, con su velocidad de la luz tampoco, pero tiene sus puños. Y va a usarlos.

–¡Largo!–, grita, reparte golpes y patadas. Nadie logra pasar la borda. En un momento, frente a sus ojos, se confunden miradas castañas y azules, cabelleras rubias, crespas, negrísimas, cortas, olor a orines y a sangre. El caballero aguanta una arcada; si se deja vencer por el asco… No, no debe pensar en ello, sólo en la joven; si uno de esos hombres llegara a ponerle una mano encima…

De pronto una pierna metálica salva la borda. ¿Quién sois?, pregunta una voz ronca. La respuesta del caballero es un puñetazo que rompe la mandíbula del otro, que lo arroja al lago, a la marea de brazos y piernas.

–¡Fuera… N-no voy a per… mitir que… lárguense, he dicho!

A sus espaldas, la joven lo observa con el cuerpo aovillado, la cabeza sobre las rodillas. No está asustada; le gustaría saber quién es ese extraño, el que impidió que el muchacho se entregara a fin de parar las muertes por arma y por inanición. Sí, por ventura de los dioses puede ser posible, puede realizarse, piensa en su idioma. Nuestra victoria. A lo mejor el extraño es un enviado del Señor de la Guerra.

Máscara de Muerte interrumpe los pensamientos de la joven. Sus carcajadas la hacen estremecerse como no lo hizo antes, cuando abordó la embarcación sabiendo que su acompañante se entregaría para después rogar por la vida de ella. Es la risa del Señor del Cielo Nocturno, repite, el que nos escribe y nos borra, el del carácter caprichoso y los dones tanto funestos como provechosos. Está tranquila. Con semejante enviado divino apoyándolos, esos hombres no podrán apoderarse de la capital del imperio.

El caballero dorado apenas voltea para cerciorarse que ella sigue en su lugar, a salvo. De pronto sus golpes se hacen insuficientes. La fuerza de sus puños, de sus piernas comienza a agotarse. El día pesa. Y el tufo a muerto engrosa la atmósfera. El primero de incontables hombres de armadura llega hasta Máscara Mortal. Y aprieta su cuello con fuerza, quiere exprimirlo. Al caballero le falta la respiración. Aun así tira golpes, arranca sangre a un rostro, deja sin aire un cuerpo.

No es suficiente. Un golpe en la nuca lo pone a dormir. Cuando el mundo deja de ser negro, el caballero está en una habitación oscura, o casi, a no ser por una tea que ilumina un muro desnudo. ¡Maldita sea!, piensa, la pared recibe los puñetazos que debía asestar a esos hombres. Su frustración.

Un momento, ¿y la joven? Se vuelve. Sus ojos, al fin acostumbrados a la penumbra, recorren la celda. Baldosas, esquinas húmedas, puertas con silencios al otro lado. Pero ella no está. Y él se prometió cuidarla, a ella y a los demás ocupantes de la embarcación. Así, el muchacho podría escapar tranquilo y planear una defensa, un contraataque. Y ahora, ahora…

–Entonces esto es ser vencido–, murmura, todavía sentado en el suelo, las manos extendidas sobre una baldosa. Le duelen los nudillos. Tiene sed, quiere cambiar sus ropas, sudorosas, manchadas de sangre propia y ajena. –¡Hey!–, grita, se pone en pie, pega en la puerta. Más allá, el corredor está solo. Se escuchan voces lejanas, algunos pasos, risas, la celebración, supone.

Aunque si Shiyu también lo venció, en la Casa de Cáncer, en el Yomotzu, ¿por qué esta derrota es diferente? No sabe, ni quiere saber. Sólo desea partir el dos la puerta y buscar a la joven, al muchacho, y ayudarles a expulsar a los hombres de armadura sucia.

Alguien se acerca. Más de uno, a juzgar por el eco rodando en las paredes. Máscara de Muerte se agazapa en una esquina. Si lograra aturdirlos lo suficiente para salir corriendo. El caballero sonríe, se inclina aún más, prepara un golpe.

De pronto una daga de luz corta a la mitad lo oscuro de la celda. Máscara de Muerte pega el cuerpo a la pared. Salta. Descarga un puñetazo. Un cuerpo cae. Y cuando está a punto de salir de la celda, dos sombras lo aferran por los brazos. ¡Con una…! No fue suficiente. Sin su cosmos, con el cuerpo cansado, lo único que puede hacer es abandonarse entre quienes lo sacan a jalones y lo conducen por pasillos desiertos.

–El capitán desea veros–, dice una de las sombras. Y más lejos, en lo amarillo, se multiplican los brindis, las felicitaciones por la valentía, por la entereza. Máscara Mortal, sin desearlo, piensa de nuevo en la derrota que le infligió el caballero del Dragón, en esta, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Por qué ahora siente el peso de una humillación mayor? Cree adivinarlo; Shiryu es honorable, se despojó de su armadura de bronce al ver que la suya lo abandonaba. Estos hombres estallarían en risotadas de haber pasado lo mismo; se habrían aprovechado al verlo desarmado, asestándole el golpe final.

Suspira. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de seguir pensando. Imagina al capitán, ¿cuál de todos será? Ojalá que sea el de la mandíbula rota, se le ocurre. Si es él será divertido. Lo sacará de sus casillas, le preguntará por la salud de los peces, por el óxido y el moho de su peto, por el hueco en su dentadura. Y por lo menos podrá reírse un rato, mientras se le ocurre otro plan para escapar.

–¿Cuánto falta?

Silencio.

–¿Cuánto falta?

–¿Cuánto falta?

Sus custodios resoplan. Máscara de Muerte sonríe.

–¿Ya vamos a llegar con su capitán?

–¡¿No podéis callaros, con mil demonios?!

La sonrisa del caballero se hace más amplia. Muy bien, se divertirá de lo lindo a sus costillas.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**P.D.**

**¿Quién será el guerrero que al que ayudó Máscara de Muerte? ¿Será el dueño de ese cosmos?**

**P.D. (2)**

**¡Snif, pobre Fénix! (Se escuchan dos voces: ¡Por qué hiciste eso!, grita la primera, la segunda: ¡No te atreverás! La autora se vuelve para responder: Ikki, yo no tengo la culpa de que tus secuaces destruyeran ese roble, Mascarita, así está escrito, así ha de hacerse, y no lo voy a borrar… El Fénix se queda en shock, Cáncer grita ¡Torquemada!)**


	8. Tletl

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, a mi las ojeras ya casi me cuelgan hasta el cuello, pero sigo en pie de lucha con estas historias que, espero, sigan disfrutando para olvidarnos un poco del mundo, que a veces se pone tan mal plan.

Este capítulo también es un capítulo–regalo para el adorable dueño de mis quincenas, el lindo peliverde, encantador caballero de Andrómeda, dulce Shuncito (creo que así la furia del Fénix disminuye, ¿no creen?, ya voy haciendo méritos), que mañana es su cumpleaños.

**Fabiola Brambila**: ¡Sí, el buen cangreo estuvo muy bien, lástima para él que fueran tantos, en cualquier momento podían vencerlo, y sucedió. Sí, fui mala con Ikki, pero él tiene la culpa, muajajajaja… Aunque en este capítulo lo compenso, ya verás.

**SakuraK Li**: Pobre Fénix, lindo él… Aquí podrás encontrar más Shuncito, algo muy lindo ahora que es su cumpleaños, Máscara de Muerte… sí, también merece su espacio, ya verás por qué, ¿no quieres verlo sufrir?

**Tot12**: Ja, ja, ja, esas también son unas buenas opciones (¡sí, como no!, como no son para ti, ¿quién dijo eso?) Pero pues prepárate para el espectáculo, pobre Máscara, después de la burla sufrirá un montón, creo que me pasé con él. Aquí compenso un poco al buen Fénix por el capítulo pasado.

**InatZiggy–Stardust**: Esta va dedicada especialmente para ti, espero que estés bien y que pronto la violencia y la confusión se retiren de donde vives. Espero, aunque mis esperanzas son pocas, y con el represor–opresor que sentaron en la silla, no sé. 132 –esto se me hace sospechoso, empieza la criminalización, el poner a la opinión pública en contra de esos "alborotadores que no estudian ni trabajan" (esto, claro, para decirlo en los términos de los dueños del poder, ya que esas marchas son reflejo del descontento general, o eso pienso)–, antorchistas, creo que eso tiene más tintes políticos, dicen que el PRI perdió ese municipio frente al PRD. Y mientras, los políticos en su burbujita. Pero espero de veras que estés muy bien, y que los tuyos estén tranquilos también. Sirvan estas letras como un lugar de refugio.

Aquí, lectores, un capítulo de sufrimiento para el buen Máscara de Muerte, que, por cierto, él o el Fénix serían una buena opción para dejar libre la silla presidencial, porque el esposo de la gaviota (no se merece las mayúsculas) sólo así se va a bajar.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, por dejarnos imaginar en base a ellos. Ya pueden pasar a leer, este capítulo titulado **Fuego**; hay mucho para las admiradoras del cangrejo playero, perdón, dorado (ya está viéndome feo) y un lindo momento entre los hermanitos más bellos de la serie. Ikki ¡Shun!, a escena.

(Se escucha un reclamo cada vez más cercano: ¡No te atreverás! Demasiado tarde, ya lo subió, trata de consolar otra voz. Luego vemos a Afrodita deteniendo por los hombros a Máscara de Muerte, que amenaza a la autora con el puño cerrado).

**X – X – X – X**

**8.- Tletl**

Lo jalan de ambos brazos. Camina, casi corre entre esos dos cuerpos antes metálicos, grises, a diferencia del dorado que guarda en la caja, allá, en el Santuario. Máscara de Muerte mira esos rostros barbados y sucios, frunce la nariz. Está satisfecho; ha encontrado un motivo de burla después de varios minutos de silencio.

–Oigan, ¿qué no conocen el jabón ni de oídas, puercos?–, y ríe.

Sus celadores lo ignoran, observan las teas colocadas en ese muro desnudo, sus propios pasos, sus sombras, aferran al prisionero hasta lastimarlo. Al caballero dorado no le importan los mechones amarillos, titilantes, que coronan esas piezas largas de madera, se asoma al interior de una de las habitaciones. A pesar de la oscuridad parece muy amplia. Y vacía. Distingue, aguzando la vista, una silla sin ocupante, y atrás, una pared con varias plumas, turquesas, esmeraldas, amarillas, blancas, muchas de ellas rotas. En el suelo, más cerca de la puerta, otros de esos adornos, el polvo de días sin limpiar los envuelve.

¿Qué habrán sido?, se le ocurre de pronto a Máscara de Muerte. Pero no tiene tiempo para aventurar ni la mitad de una respuesta: los dos hombres que lo escoltan lo obligan a entrar en un cuarto negrísimo, a sentarse sobre algo parecido a una piedra lisa, algo tibia.

–¡Qué diab…!

–¡Callaos!–, le avienta uno de ellos a la cara. El guardián de Cáncer se vuelve, no quiere oler ese tufo a caño.

–Lávate el hocico…

Y ríe de nuevo, las carcajadas de cuando aún no lo vencía Shiryu. El golpe del guantelete le arranca un hilillo de sangre que no puede limpiarse porque alguien lo sujeta por las muñecas.

Quieto, le ordenan. Lo hacen tenderse sobre la piedra. Los brazos a los lados, algo flexionados, como si se apoyara en ellos. Los celadores cierran unos grilletes alrededor de sus manos. El caballero intenta deslizarlas, logrando de esas piezas mal pulidas sólo rasguños, un par de heridas más profundas, una torcedura. Luego, cuando el tercer hombre sujeta sus tobillos y sus celadores los aprisionan con un segundo par de grilletes, Máscara Mortal queda sin posibilidad de moverse, mitad sentado mitad acostado, por completo sujeto a esa piedra.

–¿Dónde está?–, retumba una voz en el pasillo, donde las teas dibujan un doble de los hombres untado a las baldosas, tembloroso. El caballero endereza el cuerpo, estira la vista cuanto puede, voltea a ambos lados, finge buscarse algo en el pantalón. Al fin responde:

–Hace un rato lo traía en la bolsa, pero creo que se me salió.

En la oscuridad, el dueño de ese trueno ronco se adelanta, detiene un segundo golpe.

–Aguardad…

Trae consigo una tea encendida. El fuego, al retorcerse, permite a Máscara Mortal ver una barba rojiza, una sonrisa negra y chueca, por instantes, un nido de oscuridad bajo las cejas. Ese tipo parece un fantasma de mandíbula intacta… con armadura.

–He dicho dónde está. Guatemuz.

–¿Quién?

Silencio.

–No tengo idea, ya te dije que lo traía en la bolsa y se me salió –sonríe burlón el caballero de Cáncer.

–No logro ver la gracia…

Los hombres que lo arrastraron hasta esa habitación se hunden en las penumbras. El que lo inmovilizó de manos y pies se acerca, se inclina junto a quien ha estado haciendo las preguntas.

–Por última vez, ¿dónde fue Guatemuz?

Máscara de Muerte menea la cabeza.

–Quitadle esas calzas.

Después, el caballero siente cómo unas manos toscas lo descalzan con la lentitud del que no tiene nada más que hacer.

–Creedme cuando os digo que debisteis responder.

El caballero dorado arruga la nariz ante el cosquilleo de algo parecido a una brocha en la planta de los pies. Le queda una sensación fresca, aunque no muy agradable, de un líquido viscoso que le impregna la piel, incluso entre los dedos. De pronto recuerda el acceso de asco, el vómito en la calzada de muertos, ¿no será…? No, espero, piensa, respira hondo ante una nueva arcada.

–Ahora deseo oíros gritar.

**X – X –X – X**

Las hojas del árbol se agitan, llamando aún más la atención de Ikki. El esmeralda balancea las puntas, las nervaduras, dibujando iridiscencias en una tarde de viento en calma.

–¿Pero qué?

Del tronco nace una especie de gota. Es transparente y huele a resina. El Fénix no puede moverse ni retirar la mirada de la madera. El discurso que estuvo ensayando para Saori se resquebraja sílaba a sílaba no por las pinceladas tornasol en el tronco, sino por las palabras que parecen pronunciar las hojas en su movimiento. Son sólo dos. Ikki. Hermano. El Fénix de pronto se alegra por el sol encima de su cabeza, por el verde en las enormes hojas, por estar fuera del cuartucho. No quiere tocar el árbol, ni siquiera la rama más pequeña. Podría resquebrajarse, revelándole que es una burla de la tarde, una especie de venganza del reino vegetal por haber permitido que los Caballeros Negros destrozaran el roble donde él y Shun entrenaban cuando niños. Pero el vaivén del esmeralda en la claridad del día funciona como un imán para sus dedos.

Ikki termina sintiendo la sedosidad de pluma que guarda la hoja más cercana. Sonríe; sigue entera. En su roce hay una palabra extraña al Ikki, al hermano que pronunciara Shun a veces ansioso, a veces con nostalgia, siempre con respeto hacia quien lo protegiera desde antes de caminar. No debí, piensa, pues luego de aquellas sílabas regresa el silencio, la quietud en cada rama del árbol.

–Tezcatlipoca–, repite para sí el Fénix, deseando un instante más, unos segundos para decirle a Shun que extraña no verlo cada que regresa al Santuario, que siente alejarse, que le dio su merecido a Shura. Otro día será. Por ahora debe ir a ver a Athena.

El camino, de nuevo pedregoso y desnudo, ocre, las escalinatas, pasar por cada uno de los templos, nada de eso se amolda a su cuerpo, a su respiración y aliento. Es como si fuera una pieza de rompecabezas de más; no cabe en ningún lugar. Y la mirada de los caballeros dorados se lo confirma, aunque Mu intente tornarla amable, aunque Saga lo ignore y Shaka alargue el brazo para tocarlo. Está de más, piensa al apartar la mano delgada de Virgo, antes de dedicarle otra de sus malas caras.

–Bienvenido, Ikki–, piensa el rubio, y recuerda cuando se lo encontró solo en el cementerio, cuando intentó consolarlo con palabras acerca de la renovación de la vida, de una muerte inexistente. Pero prefiere no mencionar nada, sólo escucha las pisadas del Fénix mientras se dirige hacia Libra.

Saori ya estaba esperándolo desde antes de ver su cabeza baja, atenta a los últimos escalones. Intenta sonreír, preguntarle por el viaje, si encontró lo que buscaba y ahora regresa tranquilo, sin ganas de volver a aquel cuartucho pestilente que, si fuera suyo, habría ya mandado remodelar.

Cuando Ikki levanta la vista, la diosa nada más acierta a extender los brazos y colgarse del cuello de su caballero de bronce.

–Me da gusto verte.

Él no sabe si rodear la cintura de esa chica; es una diosa. Piensa en las palabras de Seiya, la sacudida para hacerlo salir de esa pocilga. Athena tuvo una mala idea. Y se permite sonreír un poco.

–A mí también –dice, pone una mano en el hombro de ella.

–¿Cómo te fue en…?

Ikki la interrumpe negando con la cabeza. No quiere desplegar ante Saori la descripción de aquel muñón que antes fuera el árbol grabado con sus puños, con fragmentos de infancia durante los que Shun dudaba e Ikki le pedía confiar. Somos huérfanos, no tenemos dinero ni tampoco a dónde ir, sólo nos queda hacernos fuertes, recuerda que dijo cuando niño ante los ojos de par en par de su hermanito. Esas palabras se fueron hace tanto, sin el tronco para asirse, ahora no estarán ni en Timbuctú, piensa.

–No es necesario que me digas exactamente lo que pasó, Ikki, me bastará con saber que estás mejor y que te quedarás en el Santuario. Ikki, yo…

El Fénix deja de escucharla. No quiere saber ni del reloj de sol ni de las fotoceldas; mucho menos de una disculpa. Shun está muerto, y las palabras de Saori, por desgracia, no lo devolverán a la vida. Aunque le gustaría pensar que sí, que los dioses, al pronunciar un nombre, son capaces de dar un soplo de aliento a lo que ese nombre designa.

–… Shun…

Y no, su hermano no está. La superioridad de esos seres sobre los hombres, ja. Pura vanidad.

–¿Hyoga?

–En el templo de Acuario.

–Gracias por prestarme el avión.

Ese agradecimiento árido, junto a su mano derecha agitándose apenas por encima de su cabeza, es lo último que Saori ve de Ikki antes de que el caballero regrese a las escalinatas. La joven sonríe; a veces, como hoy, prefiere esa lejanía del Fénix. Así no tuvo que explicar ni el funcionamiento del reloj de sol ni las razones para construirlo; de repente está contagiada de la duda de Seiya.

Entre Piscis y Acuario, Ikki se detiene un momento. ¿Cómo va a preguntarle al Cisne algo con una sola palabra? Tezcatlipoca, le suena al idioma extraño que Shun pronunció en sus delirios. Si es correcto, entonces Hyoga sabe.

–Pero…

Los pasos de Afrodita, quien seguro regresa del pueblo después de comer en casa del dueño del bar, lo interrumpen. Se ve preocupado. Al principio el Fénix tiene la intención de acelerar el paso, pero el ceño fruncido del caballero de Piscis, la nula altivez de su espalda encorvada, lo hace detenerse, preguntar qué es lo que pasó.

–Es Máscara de Muerte–, contesta Afrodita sin mirarlo.

Ikki niega en silencio. No pregunta más. El guardián del último templo lo ve bajar hasta Acuario sin agregar nada más. Antes preguntó, se dice. Luego sigue su camino a Piscis, debe cuidar de sus rosas; los trabajos en el pueblo y los turnos junto a la cabecera de Cáncer ya han durado bastante para su gusto.

El Fénix encuentra al rubio en la entrada principal de la casa que vigila Camus.

–Pensé que no había nadie–, dice. Camus fue a Siberia y Hyoga debe vigilar.

Silencio.

–¿A dónde fuiste cuando te sacamos de ahí?–, pregunta al fin el Cisne, esperando que la respuesta sea un "y a ti qué demonios te importa" y no "al oriente, a ver aquel roble". Lo recordó de golpe, poco después, ya sin la preocupación de saber encerrado a Ikki: el árbol se destruyó antes de enfrentar al Cisne Negro.

–Hablé con Shun

Hyoga no responde. O eso cree Ikki, pues lo ve ahí nada más, de pie entre las columnas amarillas que la tarde suma a las de Acuario, mientras piensa en sus propias palabras: ¿de verdad habló con su hermano? Si sólo tocó una de las hojas, si nada más vio resbalar aquella gota de resina por el tronco, si aquellas sílabas extrañas fue lo único que pronunció el viento entre las hojas.

Pero lo que le dijo a Hyoga comienza a abrirle la memoria. Se asoma a ella, como a través de la gota iridiscente en el tronco. Y se ve, el rostro hecho con sal y agua. Estira la mano hacia un hombro de curvas suaves, hacia un brazo delgado, cubierto de pequeños destellos. Shun, dice, y el nombre de su hermano menor le dibuja una sonrisa, le quita filo a sus lágrimas, que siguen fluyendo como si de su respiración se tratara.

Shun, siento estar yéndome siempre, pero no puedo evitarlo, se escucha decir, mientras baja la mirada. Se ve apretar el puño derecho, luego en torno a él siente el consuelo de una mano muy blanca, tibia, al contrario de lo que se esperaría de un muerto. Shun… Y no puede hablar más. Ikki recuerda las palabras de Shaka en el cementerio: la muerte no existe, si hay un renacimiento cada día, entonces la muerte es un espejismo, se dice, repite una y otra vez; necesita estar convencido, necesita que esos dedos tibios no pertenezcan a un difunto. Necesita que la tibieza de la vida recorra el cuerpo de su hermano.

El caballero de Andrómeda. Vuelve a observarlo, su desnudez blanquísima. El Fénix sonríe, hay un recuerdo en su cabeza. La imagen gana bordes, color y volumen, tiene un tenue aroma de jabón. Se trata de una de las noches en el orfanato anterior a la mansión Kido. Una mujer, una religiosa casi anciana, carga a su hermano, pequeño de tres años que viste sólo la camisa de un pijama demasiado grande. La mujer le entrega al niño y le dice que le ayude a dormirlo, pues varios esperan todavía para bañarse y empieza a oscurecer. Ikki abre ante los asombrados ojos de su hermanito un libro con ilustraciones de castillos y dragones, pero no puede leer: el cuello del pijama se desliza a cada momento, mostrando el hombro derecho de Shun. El futuro Fénix debe acomodarlo una y otra vez o su hermanito podría resfriarse; es invierno.

No hay razón para disculparte, Ikki, escucha que le dicen. La voz del aire, la voz en torno a las ramas del árbol, la voz entre esas plumas color esmeralda que tiene por hojas. Yo no te lo reclamo, te quiero no porque me defendieras siempre o porque llegaras para ayudarnos, tampoco porque me consolaste o porque leías para mí cuando niños; te quise aun cuando regresaste para atacarnos porque seguías siendo tú, en algún rincón de ese odio todavía respiraba mi hermano, eres mi hermano, Ikki, y sólo por eso te… Sus propios sollozos lo hacen dejar de escuchar. El Fénix intenta retener lágrimas nuevas, pero no quiere parpadear: Shun podría desaparecer. Y no importa si es un engaño de la luz vespertina, no puede permitir que se marche, no tan pronto.

–No hay tiempo.

Silencio. La voz del antiguo caballero de Andrómeda semeja a un muro resquebrajándose

–Shun, no te vayas… De nuevo no. No podría aguantar otro día, Shun… no importa si el mundo no vuelve a amanecer, no te vayas por favor.

Lo mismo debió decir su pequeño hermano cuando el Fénix partía. Pero a base de silencios. A solas, sin alguien que recogiera sus palabras y correspondiera luego con una sonrisa, con una respuesta para confortarlo en ausencia de su hermano. Él sí tiene ese privilegio.

–Te veo desde allá. Aun de noche, cuando bajo a ese otro inframundo en el que Caronte es un perro sin pelo. Veo tu rostro, tus ojos que guardan una única sonrisa para mí nada más. No estoy muerto, Ikki, y nunca me alejo de tu lado. No quiero sentir tu tristeza de nuevo, no regreses al cuarto aquel, por favor, hazlo por mí. No me veas así, lo sé: estuviste escondido muchos días, te desangraste para no llorar, vengaste la afrenta de Shura. Me deslizo por las paredes de los pueblos, estoy en la savia de las plantas, los cristales me reflejan, ¿cómo podría no permanecer contigo, Ikki? Además, por muy lejos que vaya, y por mucho que te alejes o escondas, no dejarás de ser mi hermano. Te quiero.

Regresa el "no hay tiempo". Tezcatlipoca. Es un nombre, quiere decir Espejo Humeante. El resto de las frases son cada vez más quedas; un murmullo es un grito comparado con ellas. Y la voz potente del Fénix no ayuda mucho: bajo un nuevo ruego, un "te quiero, Shun, siempre estuviste junto a mí", la advertencia del caballero de Andrómeda, del Sexto Sol, que escurrió por ese árbol de plumas de quetzal y tomó por un segundo su forma humana, se disuelve como si nunca hubiera existido.

–Entonces pudiste hablar con él.

Ikki no lo escucha. Observa las columnas de luz en el undécimo templo, acaricia el último instante del encuentro con su hermano: mientras Shun ganaba transparencia, el Fénix se llevó a la boca la resina del tronco. Sabe dulce, pensó. Debía ser por el sol. Shun estaba en esa gota, pero ni esa idea alcanzó para consolarlo.

–¿Sabes quién es Tezcatlipoca?

Hyoga recarga la espalda en una de las columnas del pasillo central de Acuario. Ikki espera.

**X – X – X – X**

A una señal del interrogador, el otro hombre aferra la tea que le alargan. Máscara de Muerte alcanza a ver una silueta delgada, un mechón espeso y oscuro, ¿por qué he de gritar?, piensa. Pronto llega la respuesta.

El hombre de la tea, ahora inclinado cerca de él, aproxima el fuego a sus pies, lo deja ahí un buen rato, cambia de brazo cuando el otro se le cansa. El guardián de Cáncer aprieta los dientes, tensa hasta el último de sus músculos. Quiere aliviar ese dolor, millones de veces más agudo que el que le heredó el fantasma de su templo, a gritos. No puede. No debe. Nadie ahí lo escuchará quejarse.

–¿Dónde está?

Con la tea lejos de los pies, Máscara Mortal suspira. Que termine, dice apenas, se muerde el labio. Le duele la quijada.

–Sufrís, ¿verdad? Mas podríais pararlo, en cuanto digáis lo que solicito.

El caballero asiente. Cierra los ojos. El hombre de la barba rojiza se aproxima como si fueran a contarle un secreto, sin notar la sonrisa de Cáncer.

–¡Ya no lo traigo, se me salió de la bolsa!–, grita cuanto puede, estalla en carcajadas. El hombre se aleja, ambas manos en el oído izquierdo. Frunce el ceño ante la burla de Máscara de Muerte:

–¿Qué tal quedaron tus delicadas orejotas? ¿Eh? Avísame si quieres que además te dé las coordenadas y su teléfono.

El pelirrojo sonríe, la mano izquierda todavía en el oído, frotándoselo.

–Os arrepentiréis, lo juro –dice, antes de asentir para el hombre de la antorcha. Máscara de Muerte traga saliva.

La antorcha describe una elipse bajo sus piernas por segunda vez. Sólo un poco, aguanta, sólo un poco más, repite para sí el guardián del cuarto templo. Pero esa frase, el intentar convencerse, el tensar de nuevo el cuerpo, de nada le sirve. Porque el líquido que le impregna las plantas, el aceite o resina, sigue caliente sin necesidad de la antorcha, que ha regresado, de nuevo, a iluminar el perfil del verdugo.

–N-no…–, el caballero entierra los dedos en la piedra, algo que no pasa desapercibido para ninguno de los dos hombres, que sonríen.

–De nuevo.

En el resplandor, más próximo a cada instante, Máscara Mortal lee que los otros fueron ensayos y nada más, un bocado, que sentir las llamas arañando sus pies por tercera ocasión sí puede arrancarle los gritos tan deseados por el pelirrojo.

Y piensa en su pelea con Shiryu, en la quemadura leve que depositara sobre su palma la furia del caballero de bronce. Piensa también en los ruegos ante uno de los jueces del Inframundo, Radamanthys. No, repite con silencios, una sílaba única, libre del titubeo anterior. Ese fuego, ese líquido hirviente torturándole los pies, no se meterá en su garganta ni encontrará una sola queja.

Y sonríe; lástima que no pueda burlarse de esos verdugos una vez más.

–Así no, encendedla.

Junto a la piedra donde permanece encadenado el caballero de Cáncer hay un agujero cavado en el suelo, una especie de contenedor que no había visto. Ramas, troncos pequeños y finos, virutas nuevas, secas, llenan ese espacio rectangular y poco profundo. El hombre de la tea vierte un poco del líquido que untó en los pies de Máscara Mortal sobre ese hato de madera, luego abandona ahí la antorcha.

Cáncer podría enderezar el torso, mirar los pétalos que lamen su piel hasta tocar sus tobillos y calentar ambos grilletes. Pero prefiere cerrar los ojos. Apretarlos. Para no seguir viendo la luminosidad titilante en el techo, la silueta negra de sus pies sobre el fuego, el resplandor que resalta la sonrisa de los dos hombres, la armadura sucia de uno, la esbeltez del otro.

Imposible. El girasol que es la fogata persiste al interior de sus párpados. Y más allá de ellos, las lenguas amarillas y anaranjadas, el aceite de sus pies, ahora hirviendo, el chirriar de las llamas, no hacen sino definir aún más sus bordes. Con el filo de una daga, con una varilla al rojo vivo. Máscara de Muerte no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir sólo presionando la piedra con los dedos, tensando las piernas y el cuello, apretando los dientes, respirando hondo, arqueando la espalda. Regresa la frase de cuando probó las llamas la primera vez; que termine, por favor, agrega. Si lo escucharan ésos…

De esta manera murió Shun, se le ocurre de pronto. El dolor que le atenaza las plantas en todo el cuerpo, sin ataduras para mantenerlo en su sitio por la fuerza, sin súplicas, o eso quiere pensar porque ¿a quién le rogaría? ¿A sí mismo, a aquellos extraños dioses de los cuentos de Hyoga?… El caballero aprieta el puño derecho; sus verdugos no tendrán lamentos ni pensados.

Dónde está, vuelve a escuchar, y no sabe si es una pregunta o el eco del aceite levantándole ámpulas en los pies. Abre los ojos; los dos hombres siguen con la vista clavada en él.

–Estoy esperándoos…

El caballero da un suspiro larguísimo.

–¡Deja de chingar, maldito, parece que no conoces otra; además, no te lo diría ni aunque lo supiera!–, grita, harto, apoyado sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando al hombre de frente, sin parpadear, el ceño fruncido. Tiene los ojos azules y en el rostro el tono rojizo que el sol de estas nuevas tierras pone en una piel blanca. –¡Jódete, asesino de mierda!

Un escupitajo que no alcanza ni a tocar el suelo.

El hombre sonríe. El filo de su dentadura, amarillenta, reproduce la caricia del fuego allá abajo, el ardor cada instante más insoportable en la piel del caballero, quien ya no alcanza a escuchar las nuevas instrucciones del pelirrojo –llevarlo a una de las celdas, volver a calzarlo, por ningún motivo curar sus heridas– porque, sabio, su cuerpo, a fin de liberarlo de la tortura, le brinda el frescor de un desmayo.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**P.D. ¡Lindo el momento de Ikki y Shun, felicidades al hermoso caballero de Andrómeda en su cumpleaños!**

**De nuevo una voz se acerca, interrumpe las auto-porras de la autora.**

–**¿Tan poco?**

–**Pero, pero… ¿no fue lindo? ¿No te gustó?**

–**¡Pero volviste a llevártelo!**

**La autora menea la cabeza. Mientras, otro caballero se apunta en las reclamaciones:**

–**Oye, tú, ¡¿tenías que torturarme de esa manera tan cruel?! Torquemada…**

–**Pero si tú lo haces siempre, si hasta dices que son tus trofeos…**

–**¡Es diferente!**

–**Y además fuiste muy valiente, le gustará a tus admiradoras leer algo distinto al asesino desalmado y burlón de siempre… Fue algo muy heroico…**

–**Sí, claro, díselo a mis pies; ahora no podré caminar–, la autora se pone la mano en la barbilla, no se me había ocurrido, dice. –Yo y mi gran bocota.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este intenso capítulo…**

**P.D. (2)**

**Algo sobre el árbol de plumas de quetzal: Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcoatl se convirtieron en árboles para elevar los cielos por encima de la Tierra, pues estaban uno encima del otro: Quetzalcoatl fue un sauce de plumas de quetzal y Tezcatlipoca un árbol de espejos.**

**¡Presumida!, se escucha, Torquemada, inquisidora… ¡Vas a ver a la hora de la salida!**

**¿Algún voluntario para apoyarme?**


	9. Yn poliuhtlaca intlachializtli

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Antes que nada, miles de disculpas por alejarme de este sitio tan interesante y adictivo… En compensación, una entrega doble bastante intensa, muy "M"… O eso creo.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por tus comentarios y por leer. Me encanta que te haya gustado la parte de los hermanitos, ¡son tan bellos! (¡Y entonces por qué nos torturas tanto!, Sí, quise retratar a Cáncer diferente, espero te esté gustando el resultado. Verás lo que viene para él, una compensación y un nuevo golpe… Pobre, creo que caer en mis manos no es bueno para su salud.

Por otro lado, espero que todo esté mejorando por donde vives, y que todo vaya bien también con tu escuela.

**Tot12**: Gracias por comentar, en este capítulo curo al buen Mascarita (¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! Mas-ca-ri-ta, la autora remarca cada sílaba por separado y sonríe, el caballero refunfuña en italiano) y le doy un extra… para después volver a hundirlo (muajajajaja). Espero te guste el resultado de mi enfermedad, o de la locura de mi musa.

**Liluel Azul**: No te preocupes, muchas gracias por ir leyendo. Ya verás quién es esa sombra, ¡y lo que le espera a Mascarita! Es algo muy cruel, pobre, ya me lo gané como enemigo, igual que el Fénix. Hyguita, no sé… Hasta ahora no ha salido mucho, a ver qué dice mi enferma musa.

Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer este capítulo, titulado, literalmente, **Mirada de los hombres condenados o perdidos**, que se acerca al **Visión de los vencidos** –copyright por el título a Miguel León–Portilla– que pensé antes de quebrarme la cabeza con la traducción.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, los que nos presta para jugar un poco.

Buen prov…

De pronto el más hermoso de los 88 caballeros interrumpe a la autora:

–¿Estás segura de querer subirlo? Estuve leyendo mientras escribías y…

Ella piensa que Afrodita muy bien podría ayudarla contra Máscara de Muerte. Anda, ¿sí?, ruega después de proponérselo. Piscis la mira burlón. Es mi amigo, dice, ¿por qué crees que te defendería?

–A ti no te he hecho sufrir–, y sonríe.

–¿Ah, no?

La autora no puede evitar la carcajada, y no por la boca chueca del caballero: esa frase le recuerda un cuento de Ray Bradbury en el que los senadores estadounidenses pierden el país, estado por estado, en un casino indio. No, responde.

–Pues qué mala memoria tienes; ¿no te acuerdas que usaste en una de tus historias (si así se le puede llamar a tanto desvarío) eso que calificaste de lugar común, que es el hecho de que me confundan con una mujer?

–P-pero… Pero… Esa no fui yo… No me veas así, fue culpa de los hombres de Javert, que no te conocían…

–¿Quién?

–El policía de _Los miserables_– por favor, este niño necesita leer más, piensa la autora negando con la cabeza.

–Ah, sí, cierto, y ahora que recuerdo, me metiste a la cárcel, ¿y aun así pides mi ayuda? ¿Cómo crees que se verá eso en mis antecedentes?

–Pero… Para compensarte hice que conocieras a Oscar Wilde…

–¿Y quién te dijo que quería conocerlo–, la interrumpe el caballero, que a duras penas se aguanta las ganas de reír.

–Pues, es un grande, o sea, yo tendría ganas de conocerlo, no entiendo por qué tú no… ¿A poco no te gusta cómo escribe?

–No.

–Estás mintiendo, el otro día te vi con _El retrato de Dorian Gray_, no lo niegues… Dices eso nada más porque no quieres defenderme de tu amigo el cangrejo.

–Tú tienes la culpa.

Y se aleja. Ahí, con un porte imponente y una capa blanca que ondula al viento, va la última esperanza de la escritora.

**X – X – X – X**

**9.- Yn poliuhtlaca intlachializtli**

El caballero de Cáncer despierta. El cuerpo entumecido, las manos encadenadas por la espalda. ¿Dónde está?, no siente la piedra tibia debajo. Intenta incorporarse sin conseguirlo. Dos, tres veces, de nuevo. Nada. Se derrumba sobre su costado izquierdo, flexiona aún más las piernas. Se abandona.

Y piensa en los hombres que lo torturaron. ¿Habrá sido cierto, alguien le quemó los pies? La sola pregunta así, tal cual, añade escalofríos a su respiración de por sí agitada. No es cierto, a nadie se le ocurriría, ¿quién podría hacer algo como eso? Pero el ardor en sus plantas, en sus tobillos, le dice al oído que existe alguien capaz de tal acto. Máscara de Muerte ignora ese ardor, se dedica a observar cómo las penumbras lamen la esquina de los muros, ve también el pasillo, las teas a cada lado de la entrada. Siente a través de sus ropas lo fresco del suelo. Fue un sueño, decide al ver que lleva puesto el calzado de entrenamiento. Nadie en sus siete sentidos se atrevería a descalzarlo, piensa, sonríe.

Pero está el guerrero a quien ayudó a escapar, ¿cómo dijo el pelirrojo que se llamaba, si es que se trata de la misma persona? No lo recuerda. Seguro no descansará hasta encontrarlo, se dice, espero que no lo logre. Una risa débil. Sí, ojalá que no lo encuentren, podrían… podrían hacerle lo que le hicieron a él en sueños. ¿De verdad fue un sueño? Por un instante lo duda; esos hombres están locos, no puede creer su crueldad, obligar a una niña a buscar un cadáver en un amontonadero de cuerpos muertos, atacar a una joven… ¿Y él? No; él mató a muchos, pero siguiendo… Vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con un dejo amargo. Si le quemaran los pies lo merecería; lleva en la sangre y en las manos el sadismo de sus captores.

Una daga de sombras interrumpe sus pensamientos. El guardián de la cuarta casa escucha pasos quedos, breves, como de mujer. Voltea; sí, se trata de una joven algo mayor a una adolescente. Es morena, delgada bajo una especie de vestido blanco y amplio, el cabello negrísimo, lacio, le cae en la espalda como si se tratara de una cascada. Se parece a la chica de la embarcación.

Qué hermosa, dice, mientras ella se acerca, se sienta sobre los talones y se inclina para tocarlo. Unos mechones se deslizan por encima de sus hombros. Las manos de la joven palpan su frente, sus mejillas, en un gesto idéntico al que una madre tendría con su hijo aquejado de fiebres, pero a Máscara de Muerte le es imposible evitar que su mirada se deslice dentro de sus ropas.

El caballero recorre los hombros de ella con los ojos, observa también su pecho, sus senos pequeños y firmes debajo del vestido. Se imagina rozándolos, correspondiendo a la caricia que la joven prolonga sobre su rostro con un jirón de su falda a fin de limpiarle la sangre. No debería hacerlo, piensa, pero el imán que ella guarda en sí lo retiene.

La impresión de un toque de seda sobre la piel enciende un hormigueo a lo largo de su cuerpo. De pronto ese hormigueo se vuelve pesado, se concentra en su bajo vientre. Máscara de Muerte gira un poco nada más, lo necesario para esconder el bulto que empieza a ser notorio entre sus piernas. Podría ofenderla si lo descubre, piensa, los ojos de regreso en el cuello de su enfermera, pero aún con trazas de lo que vieran hace unos segundos. Su pecho, susurra el guardián de Cáncer. Quiere observarlo de nuevo, quiere deshacerse de las cadenas, apartar el vestido blanco y acariciar sus senos, quiere probar su piel. En cambio se obliga a levantar un poco más la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella. De frente.

Se dio cuenta desde un principio, seguro, piensa. Ahora vendrá una bofetada bien merecida, un "mirón de porquería, degenerado" en su idioma, cuando menos, antes de dejarlo a solas. Cáncer aprieta los párpados, espera. Nada de eso sucede.

Al fin abre los ojos. Al verla de nuevo descubre varias marcas circulares que empiezan a colorear de púrpura su mentón, sus pómulos, una costra de sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios. Alguien la golpeó, se dice; su inminente erección ya no es ni un recuerdo. La joven se pone en pie, el caballero interrumpe sus pensamientos. ¿Debería disculparse?

–Perdón, yo…

Pero ella no se retira, como imaginó Máscara de Muerte que lo haría, sino que rodea al caballero y vuelve a inclinarse, esta vez junto a sus pies. Luego lo descalza con cuidado, como temiendo lastimarlo, rasga sus calcetines. El caballero reprime una última queja: el grueso tejido blanco empezaba a adherirse a sus plantas.

–Entonces sí…

No se atreve a terminar; cuando lo creía un sueño, la pronunciación era fácil: le quemaron los pies. En cambio ahora es algo con el revestimiento de una certeza. De verdad pasó. Unos hombres le untaron una especie de grasa en las plantas para luego acercarle una antorcha encendida e interrogarlo, piensa mientras ve los dos trozos de tejido con manchas ámbar y rojas, mientras las manos de la joven acarician sus tobillos como si estuvieran hechos del cristal más fino, de porcelana a punto de quebrarse. Lo torturaron; además iban a dejar sin atención sus heridas.

–Lunáticos…

La chica se endereza, lo observa un instante. Seguro no me entiende, dice, recordando a la niña del plantío de cuerpos.

Esa figura encorvada, atenta al suelo, a las facciones de cada rostro, se desvanece cuando la joven le coloca el emplasto de hojas maceradas que guardaba en una bolsa pequeña, cuando venda sus pies con dos tiras larguísimas, arrancadas a su vestido, dejándolos más semejantes a un par de capullos.

–Gracias–, dice el caballero en voz alta, sonríe, trata de ignorar el hormigueo entre sus piernas, reavivado por la sensación fresca de las hojas y el algodón acariciándolo. La joven vuelve a ponerse de pie. Un grito la interrumpe en cuanto se arrodilla e intenta liberarlo de las cadenas.

–¡¿No habéis entendido, india estúpida?! El capitán lo ordenó muy claro: nadie debía curar a este prisionero.

Tres vigilantes. Ella les sostiene la mirada sin siquiera un parpadeo. Máscara de Muerte la observa: la espalda recta y el rostro altivo aun de rodillas. No parece una prisionera como él, sino una diosa, o una emperatriz delante del más bajo de sus súbditos. Ella no entiende el idioma de las ratas como ustedes, grita. Uno de los hombres se adelanta y jala de los cabellos a la joven, la aleja del caballero casi a rastras, la golpea con el puño. Máscara de Muerte intenta deshacerse de las cadenas que lo mantienen inmovilizado. Imposible. Un segundo hombre, el que sostuvo la antorcha, o eso le parece, se inclina junto a él y apoya una pierna en su espalda. Quieto, ordena. Cáncer aún se revuelve sin lograr liberarse.

Un repentino silencio lo obliga a voltear. Cerca del rectángulo de luz que es la puerta, uno de los hombres sostiene a la joven por ambos brazos. El que la jaló del cabello se aproxima a ella y sin inclinarse, sin dejar de verla, empieza a arrollar su vestido con lentitud. Máscara de Muerte se contagia del silencio de la habitación. No puede apartar los ojos de los pies de quien atendiera sus heridas. De sus piernas, de la luminosidad que define su redondez. Es ruin corresponderle de ese modo, pero no puede evitarlo. Además, una rodilla todavía le aprisiona la espalda.

Ya el capitán os tuvo, ¿por qué yo no?, no debierais temer, además vais a disfrutarlo, escucha. Y esas palabras se convierten en un reptil venenoso que escurre sobre las ropas de la joven, manchando de verde esa tela blanquísima que ahora sólo cubre su talle. El hombre clava la mano izquierda entre las piernas de ella, parece apretar unos segundos antes de retirarla, quitarse el guante, arrojarlo a un lado y repetir la operación mientras le roza la mejilla con el dorso de la mano derecha. Un escupitajo lo detiene.

–Maldita perra…

La furia reduce sus insultos a esas únicas palabras, le cierra la mano una vez más, lo hace descargar nuevos puñetazos, arrojar a su víctima al suelo, desgarrarle de una buena vez el vestido. Ella, sin intentar cubrirse, se defiende con golpes y puntapiés, lanza una andanada de palabras extrañas, insultos, seguro.

De nada le sirve; una sacudida estrella su nuca contra el embaldosado, dejándola semiinconsciente. Su agresor le aparta el cabello de la cara y la desnuda. Observa su pecho sonriendo, sopesando su vulnerabilidad, mientras desabotona la parte inferior de sus ropas. Luego se arrodilla, la sujeta por las muñecas, separa sus piernas, se mete entre ellas y empuja con fuerza, como queriendo dividir ese cuerpo moreno en dos. Le muerde el pecho, los labios, marca senderos de saliva en su cuello.

De momento, la joven vuelve el rostro hacia Máscara de Muerte, exhala un suspiro casi imperceptible. Los ojos entornados, hechos con el temblor de lágrimas contenidas. El caballero de Cáncer, que ha estado quieto bajo el peso de quien sostuviera la antorcha, siente cómo el hormigueo de hace rato regresa, esta vez con mayor violencia. Y responde al suspiro de la joven con uno más audible, con un no, déjala hecho de murmullos. Aprieta los labios.

De pronto el peso en su espalda cede, un aliento podrido le impregna el lóbulo de la oreja.

–Os gusta, ¿eh?, desearíais ser vos–, escucha.

El hombre aventura una mano entre los muslos del caballero. Cáncer siente cómo esos dedos, a la manera de un cuchillo, le separan los glúteos y alcanzan sus genitales. Luego se vuelve, aprisiona la muñeca de su captor. Sonríe, la expresión de cuando arrastraba a Shiryu hacia el Yomotsu. A su lado, tintinean los eslabones de la cadena que lo mantenía sujeto.

–Nadie se ha atrevido a tanto y sigue vivo…

La humillación de esa mano palpando su entrepierna, humillación semejante a la que le infligen a la chica allá, cerca de la entrada, llena en su cuerpo el lugar que dejó libre su cosmos. Máscara de Muerte golpea a su vigía, intenta levantarse y tropieza cuando va a auxiliar a la joven. ¡Diablos!, piensa. Por un momento había olvidado sus vendajes, las heridas que el fuego dejó en sus pies. No puede dar ni un paso.

–¡Infeliz cabrón, quítale las garras de encima, ponte con alguien que pueda defenderse!

El grito del caballero hace que el otro voltee. Cáncer se queda estático: el agresor de la chica se parece demasiado a Shura.

Entonces unos pasos difunden su eco desde afuera. Se hacen cada vez más cercanos. El pelirrojo que interrogara al guardián del cuarto templo, el capitán, los interrumpe.

–Os lo advertí, no era necesario tratarla de esa manera–, dice, en calma. Su rostro se nota complacido. Extiende el brazo derecho hacia la joven, que lo rechaza y se pone de pie sola, aunque tambaleándose, apoyando una mano en la pared. Su cuerpo desnudo se ha vuelto una estatua de bronce.

Vuelve a escupir palabras irreconocibles, frunce el ceño, intenta abofetear al pelirrojo. El hombre que la inmovilizó lo hace de nuevo y el capitán le limpia la sangre con el dedo medio para luego llevárselo a la boca. Dime qué dice, ordena a otra joven, un poco más baja, o eso piensa Máscara de Muerte, y no sabe si es por su estatura o porque permanece con la cabeza gacha y la mirada a centímetros del suelo.

–Nunca voy a obedecerte–, pronuncia la traductora en un susurro. Sus hombros se encogen letra a letra, quitándole así el odio que la otra chica le imprime con los ojos a la frase.

–No debierais mortificaros, no se trata de vuestras palabras–, la consuela el pelirrojo, la insta a que continúe, pues ya ha perdido algunas frases.

La traductora sigue hablando, los hombros vencidos y aflicción en la mirada, a diferencia de la cascada de fuego que la prisionera deja correr.

–Arrojaste lodo al nombre de mi padre, maldito ladrón, ¿cómo esperabas que cumpliera tus insignificantes órdenes?, ¿quién eres para decirme lo que debo hacer, para llenar este palacio con tu inmundicia? ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir, tus hombres y tú? ¿Por qué no abordaron sus casas flotantes y se fueron por donde vinieron? Lo sé, no necesito volver a escucharlo: mi padre es el causante. Sus ofrendas, las ofrendas para el Señor del Viento y su séquito… Y tenían que venir por más. A romper huesos y muros a fin de obtener hasta la última gota del excremento amarillo de los dioses. A plantar esas cruces suyas. A hacer polvo el nombre del emperador. Pero yo voy a limpiarlo. Voy a desbaratar con mis manos lo que tus dedos y tus palabras hagan, Malinche…

El pelirrojo la interrumpe:

–Vuestro padre…

La traductora lleva esa frase corta a un idioma donde su extensión es aún menor y la diferencia entre sus sílabas parece más marcada. Máscara de Muerte no le presta atención. No lo merece, piensa, una sonrisa amarga. Ni viviendo otras dos existencias merecería lo que la chica hizo por él, y tampoco es justo que por su causa haya tenido que soportar el embate de esa copia de Shura entre las piernas. Pobre, si supiera lo que soy, dice para sí el guardián de Cáncer. Se siente indigno; en cambio ahí, en el suelo, con ambos pies vendados, sin posibilidad de moverse siquiera, debe parecer muy desvalido.

–…te voy a creer? Mi padre, un oficiante del Señor de la Guerra, de Huitzilopochtli, nunca aceptaría a un dios débil que permite que lo insulten, y menos pondría bajo tu cuidado a sus hijas, tu lengua está llena de falsedades, ¡asesino! Porque tú te encargaste de matarlo en cuanto ya no te sirvió, tus hombres lo ejecutaron y no las pedradas de su gente.

El pelirrojo sonríe, acaricia el rostro de la joven. Ella intenta liberarse del agarre de su guardián.

–Eso no es verdad, vuestros súbditos ya no le tenían respeto…

–¡No lo repitas, Malinche, al menos acepta tus faltas!–, se le encienden los ojos, la boca torcida de desprecio. El pelirrojo le contesta acercándose más, mordiendo sus labios con un beso que ella siente como uno de los cuchillos de viento que las almas deben esquivar camino del Mictlán.

–No voy a permitir que vuelvas a tocarme, perro, bebedor de sangre…

La joven intenta liberarse mientras el hombre a sus espaldas la sujeta con más fuerza. El pelirrojo aprieta un puño, y como antes le clavara el beso, ahora la abofetea hasta arrojarla al suelo, hasta ver sangre escurriendo de su nariz, de su boca. Aún lleva puestos los guanteletes de la armadura.

Máscara de Muerte la observa; su rostro de reina es hermoso aún bajo ese torrente rojo que le colorea la piel camino del cuello, de los hombros. Y sonríe a medias: si vuelve a ver a Afrodita le dirá que la derrota no es sinónimo de fealdad, que él conoció a una bellísima princesa vencida, a la que encerraron, golpearon y violaron más de una vez, y de todos modos, debajo de su propia sangre, de los moretones, resplandecía como una esperanza.

El caballero intenta estirar un brazo, alcanzar a la joven. Quiere confortarla, quiere limpiar su rostro, detener la hemorragia. El hombre que se parece a Shura y el que la inmovilizó están descuidados, beben la desnudez de la chica. El pelirrojo tampoco le quita la vista de encima. Ahora, se dice Cáncer. Toca el suelo con la rodilla derecha, se apoya en la pierna izquierda, tratando de ignorar el dolor de las quemaduras, que se le clava hasta más allá del tobillo, y empuja al pelirrojo. Los otros dos van a sostenerlo, evitan que su cabeza golpeé en el suelo.

–No voy a permitir que alguien más vuelva a tocarte así–, le dice a la chica, –no importa si no me entiendes: te juro que nadie se atreverá a vejarte de nuevo.

Y le acaricia el mentón apenas rozándole la piel, el dorso de su mano vuelto un suspiro; podría lastimarla. Sonríe cuando la joven levanta la vista, cuando, seguro, se refleja en sus pupilas azules como él puede verse en el par de obsidianas que lleva ella en los párpados. El guardián del cuarto templo empieza a rasgar su ropa de entrenamiento a fin de improvisar una venda y corresponder a sus curaciones.

De pronto el pelirrojo se pone en pie. Aparta de una patada a Máscara de Muerte.

–Lleváoslo–, ordena –ya no es necesaria su presencia. Atadlo entre aquellos dos árboles, dadle cincuenta… no, cien azotes, quitadle los vendajes y colgadlo antes del anochecer. Esto tampoco es necesario ya.

Y arroja cerca del caballero las ropas desgarradas de la joven.

**X – X – X – X**

Es el Señor del Cielo Nocturno, sigue escuchando Ikki. Así, sin más. Hyoga no sabe mucho, su madre le contó más del Sol, de Huitzilopochtli, de los dioses del agua y los tlaloques, otro nombre para designar las nubes. El que nos borra y nos escribe, dijo el Cisne. Ikki no pudo imaginarse algo diferente a una enorme mano con un lápiz o un bolígrafo y un borrador mitad rojo mitad azul, un pliego cubriendo la curvatura de la tierra, el lecho de los hombres y las mujeres, las cunas de los niños. El que nos borra y nos escribe.

Le tenían mucho miedo, dijo también el alumno de Camus, parecía recargado en una de las columnas añadidas desde la entrada principal por la luz del día, por una hora incierta. Lo reverenciaban. Así como ofrecía sus dones podía retirarlos, sin más, por el simple capricho de ejercer su divinidad. No sé nada más.

–¿Por qué mi hermano lo mencionaría?

Hyoga no supo responder. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él, dice, mirándose los dedos. Sostiene en la palma el recuerdo de las Doce Casas: una gota del cosmos de Shun, de la energía rosácea y cálida que lo arrancó de esa muerte de hielo.

–Nos sigue salvando, sigue sacrificándose para nosotros, para todos–, lo escuchó susurrar. Ikki también, por su lado, se atrevió a sostener por las puntas un recuerdo. Uno de cuando no existían los entrenamientos ni el cosmos ni la señorita Saori receptora de sus vidas, de sus esfuerzos. Es la otra parte de la noche en aquel orfanato, cuando le mostró la fotografía de la Tierra tomada desde el espacio. Desde entonces su pequeño hermano quería luchar para que no hubiera más niños solos, como ellos. Niños con mantas prestadas sobre los hombros, niños en camas ajenas, llenas de agujeros, algún resorte suelto, niños con las calles y la oscuridad como único futuro. Shun quería borrarlos. Si por él hubiera sido tendrían sonrisas de veinticuatro horas y una casa tibia, con el refrigerador lleno.

–Shun–, pronuncia el Fénix, ante la entrada de la única biblioteca que hay en el pueblo, como lo hizo en el templo de Acuario sólo para él.

Ikki se adelanta. La puerta entornada, de cristal aún polvoso gracias a los recientes trabajos de remodelación, se queja por los goznes cuando el caballero la empuja. Y no sabe qué hacer. Las estanterías, repletas de libros viejos y nuevos, permanecen frente a sus ojos como un gran signo de interrogación.

–No sabes por dónde empezar, ¿verdad?

Es Shiryu. Hyoga me dijo que estabas en el pueblo, continúa, supuse que necesitarías ayuda.

–Nadie me hace falta –Ikki frunce el ceño. Seguro el Dragón sí sabe dónde buscar, pero no va a pedirle que lo acompañe.

Claro, te creo. El caballero de bronce ríe para sí.

–Vamos a buscar los ficheros, o la computadora con la base de datos.

Ikki responde con algo similar a un gruñido que sólo su amigo puede notar. Ojalá no quiera saber del encuentro con Shun, piensa. Pero no; el alumno de Dohko se adelanta, localiza unos nueve cajones pequeños y largos en una esquina, donde un hombre pone sellos de manera maquinal y una chica contesta el teléfono.

Es muy discreto, piensa el Fénix, divertido, porque si fuera Seiya le había preguntado por Shun nada más verlo. Además, es una suerte que permanezca la mayor parte del tiempo con las narices metidas en los libros.

–Podemos buscar en historia universal… O en libros de mitología.

Ikki asiente. Lo que diga Shiryu está bien; él nada sabe de libros, ni de temas. El de aquella vez, con su hermano, fue de los pocos. Y fue, seguro, un tomo de enciclopedia. De ciencias, de fotografía, quizás, algo ajeno al Tezcatlipoca, al Espejo Humeante.

El sonido de las fichas, pequeños cartones enmicados con títulos, autores, ubicaciones y números, lo trae desde aquella imagen de la Tierra y lo pone en una biblioteca, detrás de su amigo, quien mueve hacia sí, una tras otra, papeletas que parecen hablar sólo de la historia de Europa, la mitología griega y nórdica, la Segunda Guerra Mundial… Nada de esas rarezas impronunciables.

Ese pato está loco, murmura, empieza a rondar los estantes más cercanos. Ya me aburrí, dice en voz alta cuando Shiryu se vuelve.

–Por favor, guarde silencio; estamos en una biblioteca.

La voz rasposa del hombre termina por irritarlo. Voltea. Los jóvenes de la última mesa lo observan con el ceño fruncido. Ikki les devuelve una mirada furiosa y se mete entre un par de estantes cualquiera.

Empieza a curiosear. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?, piensa. Es sólo un enemigo, hay que vencerlo y ya, de eso se trata; en cambio, en medio de este acertijo, siente como si no presentaran batalla alguna, como si de un momento a otro ese enemigo fuera a alzarse con la victoria.

–Lo bueno que no soy el único–, se consuela, pensando en que Seiya no es muy amigo de los libros. Hyoga un poco, o eso le parece después de lo de Shun. Shiryu es el único ratón de biblioteca, se ve tan a gusto repasando fichas y fichas, tratando de adivinar si algún volumen se adecúa a sus necesidades en el título, en el subtítulo, de contar con uno.

–No encontré nada, Ikki.

El Fénix niega en silencio; ¿para qué sirve un lugar como este? Sólo roba espacio y consume electricidad y servicios; nada más.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!, se escucha. A gritos. La autora no sabe si ir a rogarle otra vez a Afrodita o rezar todo lo que se sabe (que no es mucho y tampoco le tiene fe, ya que está a medio camino entre hereje y atea). Podría pedirle ayuda a Shiryu, o intentar con Aioria de nuevo, a ver si ahora sí le presta su armadura.**

–**¿No te gustó la parte en la que atienden tus heridas?–, se defiende.**

**La autora se esconde debajo de una mesa cercana. Desde ahí pone atención al "Mmhh, sí, eso estuvo bien, ¡pero no lo que siguió!", a los pasos del caballero alejándose, a su amenaza: Ya verás, esto no se va a quedar así… Torquemada.**

**P.D. La chica que atiende a Máscara de Muerte es hija del emperador Moctezuma, Tecuichpo... Pobre, y a cuántas no habrán tratado así los conquistadores, antes, durante y después...**


	10. Ahmocochtlacatl

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, una disculpa por mi alejamiento, pero ya estoy de regreso con mis perversiones, ejem, actualizaciones.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Creo que tienes razón, pero espero que un alma caritativa –Mu, es taaaaan lindo– se preste a defenderme. Tal vez podamos convencerlo, no sé. Esos españoles, mal por ellos, y más mal por quienes tuvieron que sufrirlos. En este capítulo seguirán haciendo de las suyas.

**Tot12**: Sí, necesitamos protección con urgencia… Mi caso es complicado, Ikki y Máscara de Muerte aliados para fulminarme, no creo que vaya a salir bien librada. A ver qué te parece este capítulo, donde el buen Cáncer sigue sufriendo e Ikki hace su aparición junto al bello Shiryu.

**SakuraK Li**: Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te guste la aparición de manito en este capítulo, creo que se va viendo la salida… Y no, Shuncito no regresará, pero planeo otra linda aparición suya (¡Más te vale que sea buena!, se escucha. No necesito ver quién es, ya extrañaba sus interrupciones).

**Fabiola Brambila**: ¡Qué mala, jaja! Te pareces a mí, haciendo sufrir a Máscara de Muerte, y para no variar, en este capítulo prolongo su sufrimiento. Y tienes razón, pobres de las mujeres que cayeron en manos de los conquistadores… De ahí nosotros, el mestizaje. En algún lado leí que es una raza de resentidos, que no quieren quedarse atrás de los españoles ni ser considerados indígenas, a quienes desprecian tanto como a los españoles. Linda nuestra herencia… Pero espero te guste esta actualización.

A quienes llegan a este espacio para leer, todo mi agradecimiento. Espero disfruten del capítulo, que quise titular **Despierto** antes de que el idioma se anotara otro tanto y volviera a ganarme. La traducción sería, o eso espero, confiando en el diccionario, **Hombre no dormido**.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, con los que nos permite entretenernos y entretener. Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer este capítulo que también podría titular El bello durmiente despierta.

**X – X – X – X**

**10.- Ahmocochtlacatl**

Se escuchan las palabras del pelirrojo golpeando el muro de la habitación; Máscara de Muerte comprende su significado, la muchacha inclinada traduce para hija del antiguo señor de esas tierras.

Miradlo, vuestras pequeñas acciones son nada ahora, dice ella, dice él, en tanto el pelirrojo sostiene el rostro de su prisionera en dirección al caballero de Cáncer, a quien detienen por ambos brazos mientras el hombre parecido a Shura arranca sus vendajes. El guardián del cuarto templo vuelve a apretar la mandíbula, entierra los dedos en el suelo, cierra los ojos. Al abrirlos ve dispersas las tiras largas del vestido de la joven, el hato de hojas que usó para refrescar sus heridas es un montón reseco, marchito, junto a los vendajes con alguna mancha verde, amarilla y rojiza.

–De nada vale vuestra resistencia. Mañana o después la ciudad fuera de estas paredes servirá para levantar templos altísimos con los que alabaremos la grandeza del Dios verdadero. Y nadie guardará recuerdo de esos diablos vuestros de piedra, de la sangre en esas sonrisas cuadradas. Ni de vos, ni de vuestro padre, ni de vuestro marido. Nada habrá, sólo una Castilla y una Aragón trasplantadas desde el otro lado del mar. Deberíais resignaros, ya estáis muerta.

La joven deja que sus lágrimas vayan a combinarse con la sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios, deja que cada gota brinde un poco de alivio a los golpes del pelirrojo y de sus hombres. Observa al caballero de Cáncer, sus plantas desnudas, llenas de heridas abiertas, alguna ámpula casi intacta. Y un llanto nuevo le baña las mejillas.

–No deberías llorar por mí; no lo merezco–, susurra Cáncer. Y ella piensa en que fue en vano atender las heridas de quien la defendió en el lago, puesto que los invasores han deshecho sus curaciones. Piensa en la ciudad también, en el agua sobre la que sus antepasados construyeron tierra, templos y terreno para cultivar, en los cuerpos muertos flotando, en los vivos que recorren las calzadas para encontrar a un padre, a un hermano, a un esposo, en el guerrero caído bajo los truenos que los conquistadores lanzaron contra ellos. Piensa en los muros, cundidos de agujeros, en el agua rojiza, de sal, en las raíces que los sobrevivientes comieron, que estarán comiendo ahora, que comerán si viene un mañana. Sí, el enemigo tiene razón: de nada sirve, porque la resplandeciente ciudad ahora se parece a los vendajes desparramados, a las hojas mitad verdes mitad marrón, cuyo alivio momentáneo, seguro, nada significará para el prisionero en cuanto lo saquen, en cuanto esos hombres cumplan la sentencia del capitán.

El que se parece a Capricornio obliga a Máscara de Muerte a ponerse de pie. Lo empuja, haciéndolo tropezar, lo toma junto con otro por los hombros para que se levante. Esta vez la voz del caballero escapa sin que él pueda impedirlo. Un grito largo, un gruñido. Sus captores sonríen; después de todo no sois tan recio, nos complacerá presenciar cómo el látigo os arranca mucho más que la piel allá afuera, dicen cerca de su oído. No de nuevo, piensa Cáncer sin prestarles atención, al ver cómo las manos del pelirrojo acarician el cuello de la joven.

–¡Déjala, perro infeliz!

Y se detiene. Otra vez ese cosmos. El que sintió en el lago, ¿a quién le pertenecerá? Es muy poderoso, se dice, y su pureza ha cubierto de claridad lo negro de las paredes.

–De nada sirve…

El eco de la frase del pelirrojo no es una letra ni una palabra. Parece hecho de pisadas que se acercan mientras el cosmos que siente Máscara de Muerte se hace más intenso, más tibio.

–El dueño de ese cosmos sí es capaz de defenderla–, piensa el caballero de Cáncer. Y contiene la respiración.

El eco se va apagando, los pasos se tornan calmos. Una sombra corta en dos la claridad que una antorcha derrama en el pasillo. Se hace larga y fina, luego empequeñece, anunciando la llegada de su dueño.

Alguien se asoma. Y el caballero dorado de Cáncer vuelve a gritar:

–¡Imbécil, grandísimo estúpido! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Escapa ahora y pelea después. ¿O es que no entendiste el empujón? ¿Por qué regresas? Así le darás la razón al loco este, así no habrá valido la pena la sangre de ella, sus lágrimas, ¿no escuchas, no entiendes?–, y olvidándose unos segundos de sus heridas camina hasta tocar el brazo de ese alguien. Su captor se lo permite.

Un momento, piensa, ¿él es el dueño del cosmos?

Sí, se dice. Y está sacrificándose.

El muchacho delante de él tiene su misma estatura, quizás un poco más, pero es como de la edad de Mu, o así lo parece. Es muy joven para ser el monarca, o el emperador, pero también posee una sombra de siglos que arruga su frente, que se cierne sobre el resto de su cuerpo para volverlo un anciano, para vencer sus hombros e inclinar su espalda.

–Yn ce ahmotlatlacoani ipampa ahmo tlaxtlahuaz in notlatlacol.*

El doble de Shura vuelve a capturar a Máscara Mortal, mientras un segundo guardia aprieta la muñeca del joven que, antes de seguir caminando por el largo pasillo, le dedica una mirada y una sonrisa a la chica. Los ojos de ambos se cruzan sin que el caballero de oro se dé cuenta; se ha quedado pensando no en la frase del joven, sino en el sonido de su voz: una campanilla, una cítara, el fluir de un río. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme?, se pregunta, intentando repetir sin mucha suerte la frase completa. Espera grabarse al menos una palabra.

Cuando vuelve al pasillo, a sus pies heridos, a la amenaza de los cien azotes y la muerte por ahorcamiento, el muchacho está doblando la esquina allá, al fondo del pasillo. No opone resistencia alguna, casi no es necesario que una mano lo aferre, que alguien lo guíe hasta el lugar de su confinamiento.

–¡Tonto! ¡Pudiste haberte ido! ¡Lo arruinarás todo!

**X – X – X – X**

Buscando un sitio en el cual no lo alcance la mirada molesta de los lectores, Ikki empuja por accidente una puerta entornada, semioculta detrás de una pequeña pila de libros pendientes de acomodar. No rechinan las bisagras, pero la pila termina ladeándose, cayendo; algunos volúmenes van a parar debajo del estante más cercano. Me lleva el demonio; ahora van a venir esos imbéciles, piensa el caballero al tiempo de empujar un poco más la puerta y ocultarse tras ella.

El Fénix descubre una habitación que los libros en desorden vuelven más incómoda, casi intransitable. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia adentro antes de tropezar con un libro de pastas duras. Cuando va a mandarlo al rincón de un puntapié una lámpara descubre para él la ilustración de la portada: una especie de serpiente sobre fondo turquesa. Le recuerda de pronto al libro que Hyoga abrazaba aquel día en el templo de Athena, el segundo de oscuridad, cuando Shun yacía herido y boca abajo entre las mantas, luego de que Shura lo torturara.

Pasa algunas páginas antes de toparse con el nombre que le susurró su hermano a la sombra del árbol de plumas. Tezcatlipoca. Ikki suelta el libro y la puerta se abre poco a poco.

Es Shiryu, alarga un brazo para tocarle el hombro.

–Ikki, vamos… No creo que esté permitido quedarnos aquí –el Dragón levanta el libro del suelo y, como antes lo hiciera el Fénix, comienza a pasar páginas. Los nombres raros e impronunciables parecen generar un eco de pasos cada vez más cercano. Ikki no reacciona, Shiryu recuerda los datos que le diera Hyoga antes de acompañar a su amigo, arranca varias páginas, las dobla y se las guarda en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

–Esta zona está prohibida para los usuarios–, les dicen. La frase acompaña el extenderse de un charco amarillo. Los caballeros se vuelven al mismo tiempo: es el hombre que ponía sello tras sello hace unos momentos.

–Debo pedirles que salgan–, insiste.

Ikki parece no escucharlo, ni siquiera le dan ganas de levantarse y estrellar su puño en los anteojos de ese idiota antes de salir y gritar que hará cuanto se le antoje y nadie puede reclamarle. Se queda en silencio, recordando la oscuridad del cuartucho aquel, por el que nunca le exigieron renta, escuchando la voz que servía de telón de fondo a sus "mi hermano nunca nació, soy hijo único".

–Lo siento mucho. No volveremos a molestarlo.

Shiryu ensaya una reverencia y arrastra al Fénix hasta la salida.

–Espero que nos ayude, no me gusta maltratar los libros, y menos si no son míos.

Ikki voltea a ver a su amigo extrañado. El Dragón menea la cabeza, negando, mientras le enseña las páginas con el final del último párrafo incompleto a causa de la premura. El Fénix les dedica sólo un vistazo antes de irse casi corriendo por la avenida.

–¡Ikki!–, lo llama Shiryu, pero el silencio, atravesado a veces por el murmullo de los transeúntes, se convierte en la única respuesta a su llamado.

**X – X – X – X**

La voz de Shiryu no apaciguó su andar, al contrario. Fue como si lo empujara por la avenida, como si abriera una brecha limpia entre lo polvoriento de la tarde.

Y sin embargo, Ikki nunca anduvo sin rumbo. La fuente, el bar donde bebió con Saga, Camus, Milo, Máscara de Muerte y Hyoga, vuelta a la derecha, hasta donde casi termina el poblado. Llegó a la casona, atravesó el patio. Un vistazo hacia arriba; un departamento vacío, el barandal desprendido del corredor. Y abajo…

El Fénix cierra los ojos. En sus recuerdos vuelve a cernirse el hollín de los días transcurridos en el cuartucho. Su propia voz le habla al oído, como si le perteneciera a alguien más, un hermano desnaturalizado negando al pequeño, negando entrenamientos juntos, vasos de agua en mitad de la noche, cuentos mientras el que oye pelea con sus párpados para saber qué pasó después.

Shun. El nombre antiguo del nuevo sol le llena la mueca con la que intenta reprimir el llanto. Perdóname, dice, no volveré a negarte. Y entonces puede enfrentarse a ese hoyo desde afuera. Abre los ojos, aguza la mirada. Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Está vacío el agujero dentro del que se abrió la piel con un trozo de espejo a fin de sangrar su tristeza. Y no es que ese cuartucho esté a la espera de un inquilino o en remodelación; lo que pasa es que ya no existe.

Ikki niega con la cabeza. Se le ocurre buscar a la dueña de la casona y preguntar qué pasó, pero pronto desecha la idea.

–De todos modos no serviría de nada–, dice. ¿Qué informes podría darle la mujer? Se derrumbó en cuanto se fue usted, joven, nadie lo quiso y mi hijo lo tiró para remodelarlo, no, no he escuchado nada, ni cuando usted estaba ahí adentro, joven, lo siento mucho.

El Señor del Cielo Nocturno, escucha de nuevo. Ese Hyoga, qué casualidad que sepa más de otros de esos dioses raros que del tal Tezcatlipoca. Señor del Cielo Nocturno, repite el Fénix para sí, intentando, al mismo tiempo, recordar lo que decían las voces nacidas de la oscuridad del cuartucho. Era algo parecido, algo sobre una deidad invisible y caprichosa, presente en cada uno de los actos de los hombres, en cada paso, en cada pensamiento. Le tenían mucho miedo, también dijo el Cisne antes de que Ikki fuera a la biblioteca. A lo mejor ese sentimiento hizo que no se hablara mucho de él, concluye el Fénix.

–¿Por qué te fuiste así?–, de repente lo interrumpe Shiryu.

Al principio, Ikki le responde con la boca y el entrecejo fruncidos.

–Por nada–, dice al fin, tragándose el "qué te importa, yo voy a donde me plazca sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie".

Shiryu lo observa con los ojos entornados.

–Sólo quería ver de nuevo este agujero–, agrega Ikki, arrepentido por la brusquedad anterior aunque no lo acepte.

–¿Ver si podías encontrar indicios de ese dios aquí?

–No sé–, y omite un "tal vez podríamos encontrar a Tezcatlipoca en un sitio siempre oscuro" que de pronto le parece poco creíble.

Nada más. Shiryu no sabe cómo acercarse al hermano mayor de Shun. Ikki se guarda lo de las voces en la oscuridad, murmullos que seguro se referían a esa deidad temible. De todos modos no serviría de nada, se dice, como con la anciana. Sólo él escuchó los lamentos que mencionaban un pedestal perdido, los que evidenciaban la inexistencia de un Más Allá para dioses derrotados y un espejo de obsidiana roto. Un espejo, murmura Ikki, desvía la mirada hacia su hombro derecho. Todavía se le notan las cicatrices.

**X – X – X – X**

Aún lo siente. Y sin embargo tiene los ojos abiertos. Está en su habitación de la cuarta casa, llenando hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones con el aire de la noche. O del día, no sabe; a este sitio casi no llega la luz del sol. Aquí por lo regular es de noche. No importa.

Siente los terrones deshaciéndose bajo sus plantas, el ardor de fuego todavía. Ve, aunque los deje caer tras de sí, los óvalos rojos de sus huellas. Sangre. El dolor le desgarra la garganta, lo hace aliviarse a gritos. No, de nuevo no, déjenla, ¿qué, ese gorila no se cansa?, repite entre las mantas, el cuerpo helado. Porque no está rogando por su vida, como ante aquel juez del inframundo; pide por la joven, que se ha quedado a solas otra vez con el capitán, bestia insaciable con un alma tan sucia que derrama fetidez en su aliento.

El caballero dorado de Cáncer estira ambos brazos, se endereza. Libérenla, malditos, susurra. Libérenlos… No puede hacer más: los hombres del capitán, luego de desnudarlo hasta la cintura, le separan manos y pies, atándoselos entre dos árboles, afuera del palacio. Máscara de Muerte, en su habitación, escucha las carcajadas de los soldados, mira sus sonrisas podridas de tabaco y meses de polvo, siente un escupitajo impregnándole la nariz. La tortura del fuego no será nada, escucha a sus espaldas, en la noche colgaremos un montón de hilachos para los carroñeros, veréis, os tendrán que recoger con azadón.

–¡No les tengo miedo!–, grita al vacío el guardián de cuarto templo.

–Vos tal vez no, pero la perra de allá adentro…

La respuesta deja estático a Máscara de Muerte unos segundos, los ojos de par en par. Luego vuelven sus gritos, forcejea con ambos brazos. No lo hubiera hecho: sus ligaduras parecen querer desmembrarlo. Le ahorcan las muñecas, los tobillos. Alguien le clava el mango del látigo entre las piernas. Cáncer se vuelve, pero no alcanza a distinguir ningún rostro, sólo la oscuridad de las copas derramada en esa luz mortecina, testigo de la derrota de un pueblo.

–Ese animal no sabe tratar a las mujeres.

–Para el capitán son trofeos de caza, no más.

De nuevo el silencio, la sorpresa debajo de los párpados, asombro que encubre el mango del látigo yendo un poco más allá que la mano que palpó sus genitales antes, en la celda. Trofeos, caza. Trofeos de batalla. Preseas. Trofeo. Trofeo. Trofeo. Un trofeo para sus muros, para el techo. Para la casa de Cáncer. Fui yo, se dice, y el eco de las palabras de su verdugo sólo consigue reforzar tal descubrimiento. Él nunca intentó ayudar a la joven prisionera; por el contrario, se unió a aquellos hombres para dividirle el cuerpo en dos, para golpear su rostro e insultarla hurgando en su paladar y en sus senos con la lengua y los dientes.

No es cierto, no es verdad, allá adentro yo… La duda retuerce las tres últimas palabras, el "traté de defenderla" pierde significado, degenera en un balbuceo de niño aprendiendo a hablar.

Olvida eso ya, escucha. El mango del látigo deja de lastimarle la entrepierna.

Silencio.

El primer golpe atraviesa el aire. Se posa sobre su piel expuesta, indefensa, dibuja un trazo de magma en su espalda, pone en sus brazos un nuevo intento de desatarse.

Máscara de Muerte aprieta los dientes. Otros cuatro azotes y nuevos gritos afloran desde su garganta. Insultos y no lamentos. Porque tiene de frente a Shura, ahí, en su habitación, intentando despertarlo por completo.

–Maldito violador, déjala en paz, cerdo, ¿por qué tenías que lastimarla?

Shura no entiende. El puñetazo de Máscara Mortal lo avienta lejos de la cabecera, donde vigila su sueño mientras Afrodita descansa; Piscis estuvo el día y la noche anterior cuidando a su amigo.

–¿Q-qu…?

–Lárgate, infeliz, ¡fuera de aquí! No te quiero cerca…

El guardián de Capricornio alza los brazos para defenderse de Cáncer, que se le va encima a golpes, a patadas. Shura sale de la habitación de su compañero antes de que éste azote la puerta y se desplome junto a ella, recargado en la pared.

Perro, la heriste, no era necesario humillarla más, ¿por qué?, no era necesario, ya estaban vencidos, murmura, apaga su cosmos, que al ver de frente a Shura había elevado hasta cubrir por completo el Santuario. Cuando va a levantarse algo parece mantenerlo clavado al suelo.

–¿Qué diablos…?

Máscara de Muerte apoya las palmas en el suelo, sintiendo el polvo familiar de las baldosas, flexiona las piernas. Imposible. No logra incorporarse.

–Pero por qué…

Su cuarto a oscuras, a cambio de una respuesta, hace más grande la duda: si antes se incorporó, si se levantó de la cama para golpear a Shura, si le alcanzaron los pasos para perseguirlo y correrlo, ¿por qué ahora no puede caminar, ni siquiera levantarse? No lo comprende.

A Máscara de Muerte no le agradan estos instantes de quietud; suelen poner pensamientos en su cabeza. Escenas del pasado, cuando bajo las órdenes del pretendido patriarca hundió las manos en un profundo río rojo. Un asesino. Intentó atacar al anciano Dohko, arrojó a Shunrei al fondo de la cascada, luego Shiryu lo mató. Después Hades, Señor del Inframundo, lo devolvió a la vida sólo para que Mu lo venciera. Y esas súplicas delante de Radamanthys… Podrían seguir tildándolo de asesino de poca monta si querían, todos esos compañeros de armas suyos, tan honorables, de caballero que no merece ni la millonésima parte de su investidura, pero ya no de cobarde. Cobarde suplicando por su vida ante un enemigo poderoso, vaya. No; él demostraría que no era un cobarde. Se lo demostraría. Su entereza durante la tortura lo probaba, ¿o no?, el fuego sólo consiguió arrancar ámpulas y quemaduras a su cuerpo, pero ni un solo lamento.

–No soy ningún cobarde–, murmura. De verdad quisiera creerlo, pero la princesa cautiva está ahí como una prueba de lo contrario. La chica vendó sus pies, curó sus heridas, y él fue incapaz de defenderla. Profanaron su cuerpo antes de que llegara a su celda, volvieron a vejarlo en su presencia y lo hicieron de nuevo mientras esos soldados cumplían la orden del capitán.

–Y aun así no pude ayudarle. Lo siento…

Algo se va formando dentro de su garganta. Un nido espinoso. Un hato húmedo en el que se disuelve su disculpa nunca entregada a la destinataria. Son lágrimas, como las que escuchó de Ikki el último de los días sin sol, en el cementerio, sin ser visto, unas horas antes de que amaneciera.

–Cómo duelen.

No las había experimentado antes. O no lo recuerda; cuando niño, tal vez. No suele llorar. Y no quiere que nadie lo descubra. Por eso ahoga el primer sollozo detrás de sus palmas extendidas.

–No sé cómo te llamas, no sé qué fue lo que dijo aquel joven monarca, tu esposo, tal vez, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento. Perdón por no poder ayudarte, por ser un espectador cuando me necesitabas.

De nuevo trata de levantarse. Nada. Y el dolor en las plantas se ha hecho insoportable, además. Ya no se trata sólo de la punzada anterior a ese sueño larguísimo; parece que trajo consigo el ardor de cuando le quemaron los pies. ¡Demonios! Estrella un puño en la pared.

–Pero claro–, se dice pensando en su cosmos; lo elevó para amenazar a Shura y si lo mantiene encendido podrá levantarse y caminar.

Alguien abre la puerta antes de que pueda poner en práctica su idea.

–¡Estúpido, te dije que te largaras! ¿Qué parte de "no te quiero cerca" no entendiste?

Afrodita se asoma bajo el dintel y le extiende la mano a Máscara de Muerte.

–¿Estás bien? Sentí tu cosmos incluso más allá de Piscis.

El caballero de Cáncer vuelve el rostro, pero sabe que su amigo notó sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió girar la llave, piensa mientras aparta la mano que Afrodita le ofrece para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

–**¡Cómo que Bello durmiente!**

**La autora reprime una carcajada, pues se imagina al guardián de Cáncer ataviado con un largo vestido azul, los ojos cerrados, a la espera de su príncipe.**

**P.D.**

***Lectores/víctimas, se enterarán junto con Máscara de Muerte del significado de esta frase, por ahora lo omitiré (¡qué mala!). Sólo espero que sea correcto; en la que me metí por andar queriendo traducir al nahuatl, sí que es difícil.**


	11. Yn noix ca ixpan moix

¡Saludos, después de tanto tiempo, lectores!

Desempolvo por fin este fic, ya que ciertos caballeros tenían secuestrada a mi musa, pero terminé rescatándola (la autora voltea a ver a Máscara de Muerte y a Ikki, quienes le sacan la lengua y se cruzan de brazos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo). Además de eso, estaba un poco sobrecargada de trabajo… Pero ya casi voy al corriente.

**Tot12:** Gracias por leer. Sí, esos hermanitos tan bellos que todas adoramos… Los opuestos, aquí habrá un pequeño encuentro. Pobre Shura, tienes razón, todos lo atacan y él ni idea tiene, por lo menos de una parte. Mascarita, pobre, seguí torturándolo (aunque se portó muy valiente), y ahora no será la excepción. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**SakuraK Li:** Muchas gracias por pasar por este rincón… Aquí hay más Ikki, espero sea de tu agrado. Un poco también de Masky, que quiere protagonismo pero que no lo atormente… No sé cómo le haré, eso ni a Shuncito se lo concedo… Y eso que es mi favorito.

**InatZiggy-Stardust:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo estos desvaríos! Perdón por la espera. Ikki, pobre, no sé qué será de él, aquí, por lo pronto, hay más de los bellos hermanitos… Y Mascarita, ves ya que no es Bello durmiente, jajajaja, se hubiera visto lindo de vestido (Ok, no… Ya está viéndome feo). Espero te guste este capítulo, en el que todos sufren, como es mi costumbre…

**Fabiola Brambila:** De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir esta loca mezcla de mundo prehispánico y caballeresco. ¡Sí, me encantó lo del emperador con su poderoso cosmos!, aunque no sabía que Kurumada dice eso, jaja, habrá que creerle, porque este emperador era grande, ¡me cae tan bien!, y seguro sí tenía un cosmos fuerte en realidad… Pobre Shura, aquí volverá a sufrir, un poco, y Mascarita seguirá sufriendo –para qué se le ocurre secuestrar a mi musa–. Esa confusión de dimensiones, ya verás de dónde viene… Por cierto, felicidades por tu boda :-D

A todos los que se asomen por aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Este capítulo, traducido al español, sería algo así como **Mi rostro está frente a tu rostro**, aunque quise titularlo **Frente a frente**, de nuevo el idioma se anotó otro tanto, ya ni modo.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, que nos presta un rato para hacerlos sufrir más con nuestro complejo de Víctor Hugo. Y ahora sí, pasen a leer que ya está listo este capítulo. Una disculpa, de nuevo, por mi demora…

**X – X – X – X**

**11.- Yn** **noix ca ixpan moix**

Avanza. Sube las escalinatas una tras otra, sin detenerse nunca. Shiryu se quedó atrás. El amanecer le pisa los talones, presiente por momentos. Y no quiere que lo alcance antes de llegar a lo alto, más allá de la casa de Piscis. Aries, Tauro, Géminis, va recorriendo cada uno de los templos sin observar la etiqueta del Santuario. No le importa. Ahora piensa en algo más. En alguien más. Shun, su hermano. Su hermano muerto. Si vuelve a decirle a Hyoga "hablé con Shun" quiere tener como ciertas esas palabras, quiere recordar con exactitud la hora de su encuentro, y no que al pronunciarlas la memoria le devuelva algo que quizá sólo fue deseado.

El caballero del Fénix se adentra a la cuarta casa, Cáncer. Piensa en el guardián. Algo ocurrió con él, según recuerda. Algo mencionó Afrodita cuando se cruzaron, cuando iba a preguntarle a Hyoga quién es Tezcatlipoca. Observa la entrada negrísima, tal vez debería detenerse unos instantes y ver a Máscara de Muerte.

Ikki desvía sus pasos unos pocos metros, se dirige hacia una puerta entornada. La empuja un poco. Lo leve del movimiento no evita un quejido, el lamento de alguien que tuviera un mal sueño. El caballero de bronce alcanza a ver una confusión de mantas, un cuerpo que se revuelve por momentos. Quién lo viera, piensa; no parece tan amenazador. Una sonrisa chueca que se borra al voltear.

–Ikki…

Es Shura. El Fénix ni siquiera se digna a responder a su saludo. En la voz del caballero de Capricornio, en sus ojos, distinguibles pese a la oscuridad de la madrugada que envuelve el Santuario, está Shun, como lo vio antes, durante los días de oscuridad, de vuelta del pueblo: bocabajo entre las sábanas, la espalda descubierta, rojísima de heridas recientes y largas que adivinó hirviendo, tan debilitado que, se le ocurre ahora, pudo haberse roto con tan sólo un leve movimiento.

–Ikki, por favor…

El hermano mayor del caballero de Andrómeda aparta la mano de Shura de un golpe.

–No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo–, dice, los dientes apretados, la mano en un puño. Da media vuelta. El guardián de Capricornio duda un segundo antes de pararse delante de él para cortarle el paso.

–Debes entender que nunca fue mi intención lastimar a tu hermano, que yo… No pude… No era yo…

Ikki observa un segundo al español. Detrás de sus casi gritos exhibe una mirada afligida, una cicatriz rosácea que le hace recordar los golpes que le dio con la vara allá en el pueblo. El caballero de bronce termina volteando, apretando más los dedos.

–No se trata sólo de que hayas azotado a mi hermano así, Shura. Eres un caballero dorado, perteneces a la élite, tu cosmos debió bastar para resistirte al poder de aquello… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no peleaste?

Silencio. Es otro ángulo, Shura no había pensado en ello antes.

–Ikki…

El Fénix no le pone más atención. Mejor regresa a la cabecera del enfermo, podría necesitarte, caballero, dice, respira a fin de recuperar un poco de tranquilidad, sigue caminando hacia Leo. De escucharlo una vez más podría romperle el alma como mínimo.

Detrás de Ikki, en el halo de reproche que ahora flota muy cerca de la habitación donde sigue dormido Máscara de Muerte, Shura se sienta en la silla, derrotado. Reposa la espalda en el muro, se asoma a una ventana abierta al frescor de la oscuridad. El caballero de bronce tiene razón, debió resistirse. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? No recuerda nada en absoluto, quizás era imposible, aun para un caballero dorado. No sabe, y tampoco sabe cómo es que puede llamarse uno de los más poderosos si un simple fantasma –no un dios, no un espectro del Hades– tomó sin más posesión de su cuerpo y de su voluntad.

Una queja leve lo hace mirar de nuevo las mantas revueltas, al caballero que, bajo los párpados cerrados, gira los globos oculares como si estuviera siguiendo el movimiento de algo demasiado rápido. Máscara de Muerte, ¿qué estará soñando?, ¿por qué, casi cumplidos cinco días, no ha despertado? Cinco días, como aquellos, sólo que ahora la oscuridad es nada más para él.

–Espero que no sea tan grave…

**X – X – X – X**

Se salió del tiempo después de ver a Shura en Cáncer. Anduvo lento, sus pies ya no le obedecieron. Llegó a sentarse en el último peldaño, más allá de Piscis, de las habitaciones del Patriarca. Las manos, dos palomas desmayadas, la vista, una embarcación a la deriva, el cuerpo todo, ajeno al viento, a las trazas de mar que en él flotaban, a la prisa anterior.

Ahora espera. A solas, como siempre, como solitario ha sido su caminar desde niño. De pronto no recuerda qué es lo que tanto perseguía al subir las escalinatas con tal premura. Esperaba encontrarse con alguien, esperaba ver algo. Quizá sólo quería sentir de nuevo el Santuario bajo sus pies, un momento, unos segundos antes de batir de nuevo las alas del ave inmortal, antes de alejarse otra vez.

Irse, susurra, pues ya no hay nadie que lo retenga en este añejo rincón de piedras y columnas. Nada.

**-x-**

A punto de levantarse lo detengo. Con una mano de líneas de alba sobre su hombro, con el susurro de las frondas. Lo detengo y le hablo. Quédate. Por favor. Mírame. Como antes, cuando tenía un peso y un cuerpo sólido. Como cuando nos encontramos bajo el árbol de plumas. Ikki, repito su nombre. Con esa corta palabra llamo su atención. Lo dejo anclado a las baldosas y hago que volteé hacia arriba.

**-x-**

Se detiene en mitad de su intención. Iba a retirarse sin permitir que nadie volviera a verlo y ahora está ahí, de pie, el peso de una ligera ráfaga en el cuerpo. De pronto alarga la mano. Se le ocurre que tal ráfaga podría tener un peso. Mira el suelo para ver la sombra de aquel cuerpo imaginado, el de la ráfaga. Pero nada encuentra, ni la propia porque está confundida con las incontables penumbras que recorren el Santuario a esa hora del amanecer.

Baja el primer escalón y ahí está de nuevo, el roce de seda del viento, el ligero peso en el hombro. Como cuando cargaba a su pequeño hermano para jugar en el patio amplísimo del antiguo orfanato, el anterior a la Fundación Graude.

**-x-**

Vive alejándose. Me apresuro, no sé si el alba de este día vaya a durar más que los anteriores y los venideros. Ikki, _niisan_, digo, recordando el lenguaje del que fui antes del sol, antes de los cinco días negros. Y no sé si me escucha, si en cualquier momento va a alzar la vista otra vez para observar lo que tengo que decirle.

**-x-**

_Niisan_, escucha. Hace tanto que nadie lo llama así. O eso le parece. Nunca creyó posible oír de nuevo esa palabra. Pero el viento la repite. _Niisan_. Y entonces el caballero de bronce levanta el rostro de nuevo. Y mira el amanecer.

Se trata de uno índigo, rojo y anaranjado, más amarillo mientras más se acerca al horizonte. Al principio parece similar a otros amaneceres. Luego, son notorias dos nubes color esmeralda flotando una cerca de la otra, además de algunas hebras de viento verde, como si le hubieran arrebatado la clorofila a los árboles cercanos al pueblo, a los cercanos a las cabañas de las amazonas.

Ikki aprieta los párpados. Es imposible, dice, y por un instante cree una falsedad el encuentro con su hermano junto a aquel árbol, una ilusión del sol en lo alto de la tarde. Pero ahí están sus ojos, sus cabellos, su sonrisa que acaba de abrirse para pronunciar de nuevo esa palabra que encierra tanto cariño como respeto: _niisan_.

**-x-**

Le muestro un rincón del pueblo. Ese dentro del cual se escondió para ocultarse del sol recién nacido. De mí. Ikki, pronuncio para luego desplegar aquel patio sucio, aquellos pasamanos cundidos de polvo, el cuartucho de la puerta desvencijada. Pongo delante de sus ojos a los demás inquilinos, personas apresuradas que bajan corriendo las escaleras y se despiden con un movimiento leve de la mano en alto, con varios monosílabos. Sí, voy, vengo, regreso al rato, escucha decir mi hermano, volviendo a ver lo negro que llenaba su refugio temporal de suelo a techo, el espejo roto, el hilo amarillo que bajaba para tocar un rincón.

**-x-**

Las pupilas verdes de Shun se vuelven negras. Y el nombre del Fénix, el _niisan_ en sus labios, genera otras voces. El Señor que nos borra y nos escribe, el vestido de jaguar, el creado por sí mismo, cree escuchar Ikki.

Pero ya lo había oído antes. Y repite cada una de las frases para que no se le vayan a olvidar: "Has perdido tu adoratorio, no hay una región sin puertas ni ventanas para ti, ¿a dónde te arrojaron, Señor, luego de quebrar tu espejo de obsidiana así, de un solo golpe?, ¿cómo fue que moriste al dejar de recibir el alimento divino, la flor preciosa que los hombres pagaban por la sangre y el semen y la fatiga de los dioses?, ¿quién te adora hoy, quién se enfada contra ti gritando estoy harto, por qué me hiciste, por qué me arrebataste, por qué lo merecía?, ahora ese orgullo lo tiene otro, un al que desangraron, al que se comen dentro una tortilla blanca, tiesa y pequeña, una que no llena el estómago pero sacia hambres para quienes lo adoran".

–El que nos borra y nos escribe–, la voz del Fénix se hace más alta, regresa sobre sus pasos. Es lo que dijo Hyoga, piensa. Eso lo dijo algo o alguien allá, en el cuartucho aquel, mientras yo negaba a Shun, murmura.

Y tiene un mal presentimiento. El peso del viento se hace mayor sobre su espalda. Quizás el encierro, lo oscuro de esa habitación, liberó a esa deidad furiosa tras haber sido desplazada. Entonces…

–Mi culpa… Yo…

**-x-**

Antes de que lo amarillo deshaga los últimos restos de madrugada, le muestro a Ikki una cuña de oscuridad. Un triángulo alargado, siempre dando vueltas sobre el terreno sin césped. Mi hermano ha vuelto a derrumbarse en las escalinatas. Se sostiene el mentón con ambas manos, parpadea, niega, estrella un puño en la piedra. Ojalá haya alcanzado a ver lo último de mi mensaje. _Niisan_…

**X – X – X – X**

Amanece por encima del Santuario. Shiryu está dentro del templo de Athena y se niega a abrir los ojos. Como si bajar al pueblo y entrar en esa pequeña biblioteca junto al Fénix hubiera agotado la totalidad de sus fuerzas. Va a sumergirse de nuevo entre las mantas cuando siente que Máscara de Muerte eleva su cosmos como si estuviera enfrentándose a un dios.

–Tal vez…–, piensa al momento de atravesar el pasillo que conecta los doce templos.

El Dragón no se detiene hasta llegar a la casa de Aries, al coliseo donde los aprendices y algunos caballeros están entrenando. De ahí procede el cosmos de Cáncer.

El guardián del cuarto templo está enfrentándose a un aprendiz como de la edad de Shun, o eso calcula Shiryu. El muchacho observa de bruces al caballero dorado, protegiéndose con las manos. Piedad, no más, por favor, ruega, exhausto. Aldebarán y Mu toman a su compañero por los brazos, Máscara de Muerte los ignora. Su cosmos, si es posible, es mucho más intenso que cuando el alumno de Dohko empezó a bajar las escalinatas.

–¿Qué, no oíste? ¡Basta!–, grita Shiryu. Máscara de Muerte se libera, como no pudo hacerlo entre aquellos troncos, y descarga una patada que envía al aprendiz contra el graderío. –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás demente, acaso planeas matarlo?

El caballero de bronce observa a quien fuera su adversario en aquella lejana guerra de doce horas. Su rostro moreno, el cinismo de su mirada, su sonrisa chueca, y esas carcajadas con las que intimida a sus víctimas. Antes lo odió, luego le fue indiferente para después tratar de convivir con él, aconsejado por Athena. Ahora empieza a despreciarlo. No sabe cómo es que no ha sido destituido.

–Veo que me equivoqué. Pensé que habías cambiado, pero no; eres el mismo asesino de siempre. Debería darte vergüenza.

Shiryu enciende su cosmos, se prepara para atacar. Mu, como antes lo hiciera con el caballero de Cáncer, intenta detenerlo.

–Shiryu, por favor…

–¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Dragón?– Máscara de Muerte eleva su cosmos mucho más allá de los límites a los que había llegado, aprieta los puños y agrega: –A mí no me interesa ningún estúpido entrenamiento, ya deberías saberlo. Mis peleas siempre van en serio. Siempre.

El golpe que recibe el caballero de bronce es mucho más potente que los que había probado antes de manos de Máscara Mortal. Shiryu se levanta apoyándose con las dos manos, se limpia la sangre del rostro, recupera el aliento. Es su turno. El Dragón Ascendente estrella contra una columna al caballero dorado y Cáncer, de momento la guardia baja, sólo atina a gritar, a elevar su cosmos otra vez, tan rápido como puede.

Quienes observan lo que desde hace unos instantes dejó de ser un entrenamiento rutinario, escuchan aún la voz de Máscara de Muerte, no su eco. Parece que hubiera ocupado el lugar del viento, que nunca fuera a extinguirse. Algo esconde, piensa de pronto Mu, acercándose de nuevo al caballero de bronce. Afrodita interrumpe a Aldebarán antes de que Tauro haga lo propio con Máscara de Muerte.

–Ven, vamos–, le dice a su amigo, le ofrece los hombros pero él se niega a apoyarse y se aleja no hacia su templo, sino en dirección contraria.

–Todavía no hemos terminado, Shiryu–, grita.

–Siempre será igual.

–No deberías juzgarlo tan duramente, Shiryu–, susurra el portador de la armadura de Aries. El Dragón lo observa extrañado y luego sube para leer o algo, para consultar la página que le arrancó al libro de esa biblioteca. Le han espantado el sueño.

**X – X – X – X**

Te dije que me dejaras en paz, grita Máscara de Muerte a la sombra que poco a poco se hace más larga junto a él. Si es el Dragón va a enviarlo al Yomotsu sin pasaje de regreso.

–No tienes por qué ser tan maleducado.

La tranquilidad en esa voz lo hace volverse. Es Afrodita.

–P-perdón…

Apretando un poco la mandíbula, el guardián del templo de Cáncer espera soportar el dolor en la planta de los pies, que de nuevo se incrementa al no estar encendido el cosmos del caballero.

–No me siento de humor, vete, ¿quieres? Necesito estar a solas.

El caballero dorado de Piscis niega en silencio, el ceño fruncido.

–No voy a irme. Sé que algo te ocurre, y no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas–. Máscara de Muerte aprieta los puños, va a decir algo pero su amigo alza la mano, indicándole que guarde silencio. –Sentí cómo elevaste tu cosmos más allá de lo necesario mientras entrenabas, fue como al momento de despertar. Yo sé que no eres más el asesino de poca monta que Shiryu sigue viendo, que lo que dijiste hace un momento, luego de mandar a ese aprendiz contra las gradas, es una mentira con la que ocultas algo más. Cuéntame. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Cáncer mira a Afrodita directo a los ojos por un segundo. Sí, puede confiar en él. Es su mejor amigo, cómo no podría serlo: dos apestados haciendo equipo. Sonríe con un poco de tristeza, y recuerda cómo pidieron clemencia a Radamanthys allá, en el Inframundo, cómo los venció Mu en tan poco tiempo, cómo sus cuerpos se contaminaron debajo de aquellas armaduras negras. Apestados, repite, susurra. El nudo de lágrimas empieza a formarse de nuevo, alimentado por esa sola palabra. El caballero no quiere aceptar que, en el fondo, le lastima el que ambos sean dignos de desprecio, que muchos los consideren no merecedores de su investidura.

–Vete.

Si sigue hablando con Afrodita, el llanto humedecerá su rostro otra vez. Y aunque se trate de su amigo, no quiere que el duodécimo caballero lo vea en semejante estado.

–No.

–¡Con un demonio, afeminado imbécil, no voy a repetirlo: lárgate de una maldita vez!–, le responde Máscara de Muerte. Su cosmos, de nuevo elevado, le permite ponerse de pie sin necesidad de sostenerse del tronco en el que estaba recargado. Atacará de ser necesario.

Afrodita se muerde el labio inferior con rabia. Prueba su propia sangre. Sabe que Máscara de Muerte lo está insultando sólo para alejarlo, para ocultarse; pero de cualquier modo esa es una palabra que no creyó escuchar nunca en labios de su mejor amigo.

–No pienso responder a eso–, murmura, respira hondo a fin de alejar la idea de que una Rosa Piraña sería una corbata excelente para su amigo. Un viento leve entre las frondas oculta a medias el quiebre en la voz del caballero.

Afeminado, reacciona de pronto Máscara Mortal. Es el peor insulto que se le puede dedicar al guardián de Piscis, que odia que lo confundan con una mujer.

–Lo siento, Afr…

Un puñetazo lo devuelve al suelo.

–Si lo sientes en verdad vas a decirme en este momento qué es lo que pasa contigo.

Silencio.

–No soy estúpido, sé que es algo grave; nunca te había visto llorar.

–N-no estaba llorando, yo…

Afrodita se sienta en el césped. Cruza las piernas, apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas, ladea un poco la cabeza. Observa al guardián del cuarto templo. Reiría de no ser tanta su preocupación: Máscara de Muerte tiene la cara de un niño al que le han negado un caramelo.

–Sé lo que vi al entrar en tu habitación.

No podría equivocarse. Ese temblor iridiscente sobre el rostro del caballero de Cáncer eran lágrimas, el "¿Qué parte de "no te quiero cerca" no entendiste?" fue un grito lleno de fisuras.

–Pues estarás miope–, intenta bromear Cáncer. Con esas palabras el aire vuelve a ser ligero.

**X – X – X – X**

Un poco retirado, su sombra parte de la sombra de los árboles. Mu observa cómo el caballero de Piscis se pone de pie y le tiende la mano a Máscara de Muerte a fin de ayudarlo a levantarse. El guardián de la primera casa sonríe a medias. Comparte la preocupación de Afrodita; Cáncer no está bien. Se siente en las intermitencias de su cosmos, violento y al mismo tiempo a punto de resquebrajarse.

–¿Por qué?–, piensa. El cosmos de un caballero es sólido, constante. Y el de Máscara de Muerte no es la excepción. –Pero ahora es, es… No sé cómo explicarlo.

Mu duda en acercarse. ¿Qué será preferible, guardar silencio o comunicarle su descubrimiento al Patriarca? ¿Ofrecerle ayuda a su compañero? Quizá los días lo resuelvan, decide al fin, mientras allá, Máscara de Muerte acepta pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de Afrodita y apenas arrastra los pies para caminar.

–Parece tan frágil por momentos–, susurra, se esconde tras un tronco cercano cuando Afrodita voltea. Cierra los ojos. Le gustaría que Shiryu no fuera tan inflexible. –Máscara de Muerte ha cambiado, igual que Afrodita.

Mu comprende a sus compañeros. Antes debió enfrentar a Cáncer en los Cinco Picos, en China, para evitar que asesinara a Shiryu y al viejo maestro. Pero le habían dado una orden. Y no podía desobedecer. Como él, Afrodita recibió órdenes. Ayudó a Milo a matar a Albiore en la isla de Andrómeda. Ese lastre sigue marcándolos ante los ojos de varios de los caballeros.

–Es difícil–. Y él, en cierto modo, lo sabe. Un tiempo fue Aries el rebelde al Santuario. Él. Y Dohko. Y Aioros.

Un suspiro. Da la vuelta y mientras Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte parecen bajar al pueblo, Mu se dirige al su templo. Debe vigilar que su aprendiz complete las tareas del día.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**El más hermoso de los caballeros se acerca a la autora. El puño en alto, amenazándola desde su lejanía. Otro que viene a quejarse, piensa ella con cierto fastidio, mientras se asegura de que su musa siga cerca de ella.**

–**¡Cómo que afeminado!**

**La autora intenta explicarle que eso fue sólo con la intención de alejarlo, no para insultarlo realmente, pero Máscara de Muerte la interrumpe…**

–**Yo la oí mientras escribía, no es cierto eso Afro…**

**Piscis convoca una rosa negra mientras Máscara Mortal ríe a carcajadas y la autora corre a esconderse detrás de su musa. A ella sí que le tienen miedo, ¡se le ocurre cada cosa!**


	12. Yn Tonatiuh itlilmapil

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores! (Aunque el Fénix insista en que no tengo ninguno)

Dejo a su consideración el siguiente capítulo de esta historia un poco fumada, medio cruel, y que, creo le falta poco para terminar.

**SakuraK Li**: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario. Sí, pobres hermanitos, Shunny tan etéreo como un bello ángel. Y hay que darle oportunidad a Mascarita, ha cambiado (¡En tus sueños, muajajajajaj!, se escucha una risa macabra). Ejem, después de esta interrupción, hay Ikki en este capítulo, espero te guste su actuación.

**Tot12**: Gracias por comentar, ya ves las ideas de estos caballeros, secuestrar a mi musa, lo bueno es que ya la rescaté, y ya me ayudó a escribir esta continuación que espero te agrade. Tienes razón, creo que Kurumada no quiere mucho ni a Afro ni a Mascarita, que no está en las mejores condiciones para pelear. En este capítulo habrá más de estos dos caballeritos, a ver qué te parece.

**Yhemira**: Muchas gracias por comentar. La autora pide perdón por su crueldad, espero no hayas sufrido mucho. Te diré, yo sufro con ellos, pobres de los caballeritos, un día se van a cansar y me van a atacar todos a un tiempo… Pobre Afro, te diré, tampoco me gusta que lo pinten de afeminado o gay en todos los fics, creo que por eso se me ocurrió tan tremendo insulto… Él y Mascarita, me gusta su amistad, aquí verás un poco más de ella, espero te agrade y ya no sufras. Hay más Ikki.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Muchísimas gracias por leer, amiga. Tan lindo Mu, él es muy bello y comprensivo (espero no me encierre en un muro de cristal por lo que voy a hacerle, no en este fic, pero sí en otro, muajajajaj), y Shiryu, tan tieso, no ve que ya estos dos doraditos son otros. Te diré, creo que todos los caballeros son muy orgullosos como para decir lo que les pasa, si es que están sufriendo. Shura, que no quería platicarle a Aioros, y ahora el buen Mascarita, que hasta insultó de tan fea forma al pececito. Ikki y su hermanito, aquí hay un poco del Fénix, triste, como es mi costumbre…

A todos, mi más completo agradecimiento por asomarse a este rincón caballeresco–prehispánico. Hablando de esto, el idioma volvió a anotarse otro tanto, y el capítulo que intenté llamar **Zona oscura**, terminó siendo, textual (espero) **El dedo negro del sol** –en alusión al reloj de sol que Saori hizo construir.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho, que ya son los pocos estertores de esta loxura.

**X – X – X – X**

**12.- Yn Tonatiuh itlilmapil**

Ambos miran la espalda de quien atiende el bar en el enorme espejo. Caballero, lo que usted desee tomar, la casa invita, escuchan. Máscara de Muerte se vuelve para mirar a un sonrojado Afrodita.

–¡¿Cómo?!

El hombre detrás de la barra sonríe, extiende un brazo. –Sin el apoyo del caballero dorado de Piscis no hubiera podido abrir esto de nuevo–, casi grita, hace que los demás parroquianos volteen a verlo, que alcen vasos y botellas para brindar por el guardián del último templo. Algunos aplauden.

–Mi amigo está sediento, y yo también–, dice Cáncer, una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Afrodita rivalizan con las Rosas Diabólicas Reales.

El cantinero espera, observa a Piscis.

–Así que si te aguanto el paso me dirás qué sucede contigo–. Máscara de Muerte dice sí, su cosmos se expende más por momentos, acaba recargándose en el respaldo de la silla más próxima, descansa los pies por turnos. Afrodita parece dirigirse a las imágenes del espejo. –Muy bien. Vodka y ron, por favor. La botella completa–, agrega antes de que el cantinero llene dos vasos anchos y bajos.

Los caballeros se sientan en la mesa más apartada. Los rodean luces de neón, el humo de los cigarros, algunos focos fundidos, la música rasposa de un tocadiscos.

–¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?, no querrás que todo el mundo escuche, ¿o sí?

Máscara de Muerte niega.

–Aquí nos acabamos estas, seguimos en el Santuario. En mi templo, si es que ya no puedes llegar hasta Piscis–, agrega. Afrodita le regala una sonrisa chueca.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Tan chismoso eres?

–Y pobre de ti si me haces trampa, cangrejo.

Afrodita sirve vodka en los vasos que le acerca un mesero, Máscara Mortal hunde los dedos en un pequeño plato con cacahuates. Tal elogio no se lo esperaba, piensa, termina con los cacahuates de un bocado. Piscis, el caballero más hermoso, el presumido de Afrodita, es el benefactor de esta cantina de mala muerte. Sonríe por lo bajo, esconde su sonrisa detrás del puño derecho. No sólo él es otro.

–Pensé que no tomabas; nunca quisiste acompañarme.

Afrodita le pone enfrente un vaso con hielo hasta la mitad, vodka. Un cacahuate, lame la sal que queda en el índice, en el pulgar, rodea su vaso con las manos.

–En serio–, dice Máscara de Muerte bajando más la voz, –perdóname por lo de hace rato. No fue mi intención decir eso…

–Aceptaré tus disculpas en cuanto me digas qué te pasa. Si quieres ir empezando…

–No; dije que sólo si me seguías el paso te diría. Y ni siquiera nos hemos tomado el primer trago. ¿O ya te arrepentiste?

Como respuesta, Afrodita apura su bebida de un solo golpe y llena otra vez el vaso. Carraspea, apenas puede aguantar la tos. Su amigo ríe.

–¿De verdad nunca habías tomado? –le pregunta.

–Sí, pero no esto, ni contigo.

Máscara de Muerte asiente, da un sorbo largo al vodka, observa el rectángulo de luz que es la entrada. Mientras, Afrodita se recoge el cabello en la nuca; aquí hace demasiado calor, con las luces y el ventilador descompuesto y la excesiva cantidad de bancos (y ocupantes de los bancos) ante la barra. Los dos caballeros miran la actividad en el bar: los meseros de una esquina a otra, el cantinero combina líquidos diáfanos y oscuros en un vaso con hielo hasta el tope, en uno con medio limón y un popote, en uno pequeño. Ambos guardan silencio, se sirven la segunda ronda, la tercera. Los ojos en las astillas de hielo, nunca notan una pequeña sombra que aparece muy cerca de su mesa.

**X – X – X – X**

El guardián del primer templo recorre el pasillo central hasta las habitaciones. Entra en la de Kiki, sonríe. Mientras recoge prendas sucias y extiende las mantas de la cama, mientras acomoda los zapatos junto a una silla, recuerda que varias veces vio a su maestro haciendo lo mismo allá en Jamir. No, no podría enojarse con su aprendiz por el desorden que deja en su habitación.

Es un niño obediente y será un buen caballero, susurra Aries, pensando en que tal vez no fue buena idea enviarlo a seguir a esos dos. Conociendo a Máscara de Muerte seguro se metió en un bar, y ese no es un sitio apropiado para niños.

Cuando decide bajar él mismo al pueblo, la súbita aparición del aprendiz lo sobresalta.

–¡Maestro Mu!–, grita Kiki, divertido. No se aguanta la risa al ver brincar al caballero de Aries.

–Kiki, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?–, finge molestia el guerrero. –Dime, ¿pudiste cumplir mi encargo?

El niño sonríe, asiente en silencio, y a Mu lo atenaza más la culpa al percibir el olor a cigarro que su aprendiz trae en la cabeza.

Mientras, Kiki le cuenta cómo, a ratos en silencio, a ratos hablando de un libro, haciendo chistes sobre la poca pericia que Piscis mostró al principio de las obras, Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita se terminaron tres botellas.

–¡Y el cantinero no les iba a cobrar nada!–, agrega el pequeño. Mu abre los ojos de par en par. Tres botellas en más o menos tres horas. Parecen esponjas, piensa, no quiere imaginar el estado en el que van a volver. Si es que regresan…

–Mejor deberían conseguir alojamiento en el pueblo–, dice el guardián de Aries. Kiki lo ve con una sonrisa abierta. Aún recuerda el tono verdoso en las mejillas de Máscara de Muerte y parte de la plática de Afrodita, acerca de un cuento de una escritora francesa de la que oyó hablar a Camus.

–Es un elogio al arte y al entorno que crea, no importa si el emperador de verdad ejecutó a ese pintor o si el viejo se escapó en la embarcación del lienzo, Camus dice que ella es una diosa–, decía Afrodita. Su amigo lo escuchaba con cara de no haber dormido en cinco noches, los codos apoyados en la mesa, y Kiki se imaginaba al viejo pintor chino alejándose en un mar hecho a pinceladas, desapareciendo en el cuadro recién acabado.

–¿Te pones a hablarme de un libro?

El caballero de Piscis rodó los ojos, suspiró fastidiado. Guardó silencio un instante.

–Si prefieres empezar a cantar…

–No… S-ólo nunca p-pensé que t-de gustaran esas cos-sas.

Kiki sonrió. Desde poco antes de la muerte de Shun había lectores entre los caballeros. Recordó el famoso libro que Hyoga robó y que no pudo ver, luego, el comentario de Shiryu, acerca de dejarle un libro a Afrodita para que no se aburriera durante su guardia. Y ahora hablaban de un cuento. Debía pedirle al señor Mu que leyera para él antes de dormir, pensó entonces, desde su esquina.

El arrastrarse de una silla lo asustó. El pequeño aprendiz de Aries desapareció al ver pasar a Máscara de Muerte que, casi a rastras, empujó la puerta del baño. Kiki se situó detrás de una bocina para mirar a Afrodita.

–Parecía muy preocupado, maestro Mu, lo hubiera visto con los brazos cruzados, casi acostado sobre la mesa. Luego salió corriendo para el baño. Yo también lo sentí: el cosmos del caballero de Cáncer estaba muy débil, como si se quebrara. No quise esperar, decidí venir a avisarle. Seguro no tardan.

Gracias, Kiki, susurra Mu, la mano en la cabeza del niño, los ojos en la entrada de su templo. En cualquier momento Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita aparecerán en las escalinatas.

**X – X – X – X**

Ikki sintió el cosmos de Máscara Mortal elevarse contra aquel aprendiz, sintió cómo Shiryu bajó a encarar a Cáncer y cómo el caballero del cuarto templo abandonó el entrenamiento después de golpear al Dragón. Ahora, siente el mediodía flotando muy por encima de la estatua de Athena, ese mediodía que se dirige con desgano hacia la tarde. Pero no se mueve. Tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos en el último escalón del largo pasillo que une las Doce Casas. Piensa todavía en Shun. No fue un sueño, dice, intentando retener lo etéreo del rostro de su hermano un segundo más. Una sonrisa leve.

Pronto la tarde sangra y Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte regresan del pueblo. Ikki no se ha movido. Piensa en la sombra que le mostró Shun antes de irse, en esa cuña negra. ¿Qué es eso, es la manera en la que reconocerá a ese dios humeante? Una cuña. De pronto, de un salto, el caballero de bronce se pone de pie.

–Un reloj de sol–, susurra, recordando lo que le dijo Seiya cuando él, Hyoga y Shiryu fueron a sacarlo de aquel cuartucho.

Un reloj de sol, una cuña de sombras. Debe ver a Saori.

**X – X – X – X**

Afrodita sonríe apenas al notar el ceño fruncido de Mu. Está bien, le dice, rechaza el ofrecimiento del caballero de Aries para quedarse en su templo.

–Subiremos hasta Piscis–, agrega, arrastrando un poco las letras. El ron y el vodka no son buenos para mejorar la dicción, piensa Mu.

–Adelante Afrodita, ¿pero en serio…? ¿Seguro no prefieres…?

–Seguro Mu, te lo agradezco; sólo está ebrio.

Mu observa extrañado al caballero de Piscis, su semblante sonrojado, su equilibrio, que apenas si le alcanza para no irse de bruces. El guardián del último templo carga en el hombro derecho a Máscara de Muerte, quien parece exhalar vodka con cada respiración.

–Nos vemos–, se despide, una mano en alto.

Afrodita se aguanta la risa. De encontrarse a Aldebarán, verá la misma expresión que vio en el rostro de Mu. Casi puede adivinar los pensamientos de ambos caballeros, sus asombros: ¿de verdad hay alguien que beba más que Máscara de Muerte? ¿Y ese alguien es Afrodita? Pero el estado de su amigo termina por curvear sus labios en un trazo descendente.

Hace unas horas, en el bar, sintió cómo se debilitaba el cosmos del caballero de Cáncer, cómo se quebró de pronto. Y entonces se levantó de la mesa y entró al baño casi a la velocidad de la luz, encontrando a Máscara Mortal en el suelo, debajo de los lavabos, la cabeza recargada en los mosaicos de la pared.

–¡Vamos, cangrejo, arriba!–, le había gritado sin suerte al tiempo de sacudirlo por los hombros y humedecerle la frente con una toalla de papel. Cáncer ni siquiera se movió. Sus sienes ardían y estaba pálido.

Afrodita salió a pedirle permiso al cantinero para retirarse por la puerta de servicio. El hombre no se negó.

–¿Todo en orden?

–Sí, gracias, no se preocupe. A mi amigo se le pasaron las copas.

Piscis trató de sonreír y el cantinero adivinó lo falso de aquella mueca, de la leve risa con la que el guardián del décimo segundo templo preguntó cuánto debía.

–Nada, caballero, lo que dije hace un rato es sincero; gracias a usted volví a abrir mi negocio. Mi mujer estaba preocupada, pensando que esos temblores nos arruinarían. Pero debido a su ayuda eso no sucedió, y ahora es como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Siempre que usted o sus compañeros vengan, la casa invita.

Entonces el hombre le extendió una mano gruesa, requemada. Afrodita la estrechó con firmeza y por primera vez desde que llegara con Máscara de Muerte vio de frente los ojos del cantinero, su rostro, su cabello entrecano y ralo en la coronilla. Tal vez no tuviera hijos, pensó el caballero, o tal vez sí pero vivían lejos, sin ocuparse nunca ni de él ni de su esposa. Luego, al dar la espalda a la barra e ir por Máscara de Muerte, se miró las palmas, un poco sucias luego de sostener servilletas y botellas, de tomar puñados de cacahuates. Esas manos acabaron con la vida de Albiore y también atacaron a su alumno, el caballero de Andrómeda. El sol, el nuevo sol renacido, susurró Afrodita mientras empujaba la puerta del baño. Como las manos de Shun, que se negaban a herir, ahora las suyas habían no destruido o matado, sino construido. Sus dedos habían acomodado bloques y tablones, pero no sólo eso; apoyándose en ellas, un casi anciano se levantaba otra vez.

**X – X – X – X**

Necesito verla, pide una vez más Ikki, elevando la voz. Frente a él, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga se miran entre sí; las instrucciones de la diosa fueron que vigilaran el Santuario junto con los caballeros dorados y que estuvieran atentos a los alrededores, a los caminos más allá del pueblo. Prefiero que se queden aquí, dijo. Y ellos le vieron los ojos, y el diamante dentro de ellos no les permitió oponerse.

Los tres vacilan un poco, Seiya, sobre todo. Recuerda que cuando fueron a buscar a Ikki, él le contó acerca del reloj de sol, y teme que el Fénix le reclame a Saori. –Pidió que todos permaneciéramos en el Santuario…

–Seiya, es urgente que hable con Saori–, lo interrumpe Ikki.

Las habitaciones de la diosa se llenan con el silencio, con los pensamientos de Seiya, con la mirada del Fénix, una distinta, casi hecha de agua y sal.

–Podría obligarte–, aparece la sonrisa chueca inherente al caballero.

–No es necesario.

Seiya se adelanta unos pasos, el Dragón y el Cisne observan la espalda del Pegaso: más le preocupa el carácter de Ikki, su reacción en cuanto esté ante aquella estructura, ya terminada, que la posible molestia de Saori al descubrir que sus palabras no se siguieron al pie de la letra.

–Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura.

No te preocupes, dice Ikki en un suspiro, los ojos en el suelo, el semblante serio otra vez. Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo, agrega. Shiryu y Hyoga los ven salir por el pasillo, van más allá de la estatua de Athena. No es muy lejos, se escucha. Las voces van haciéndose quedas, al fin se desvanecen en una noche a punto de ocurrir. Un mal presentimiento, repite Hyoga, eco de la preocupación de su amigo, y observa el azul casi índigo y la plata del cielo, que empiezan a colarse entre las columnas, a remarcar las arrugas en el rostro del mármol.

Fuera de la mirada azul del Cisne, el índice de Seiya indica el camino. Hay una estela negra apenas contenida en la lejanía. Se nota temblorosa.

–Allá…

Seiya, olvidándose de las órdenes de la diosa, va corriendo detrás del Fénix a lo largo de una ruta pedregosa y rala.

–Espero que…–, el caballero de bronce sonríe por un instante, Ikki vuelve a pensar en la cuña negra mientras observa al Pegaso por el rabillo del ojo. Su ceño, ahora fruncido, es la comprobación de que ambos notaron lo mismo: casi no es posible percibir el cosmos amplísimo de Saori.

Pronto llegan a los alrededores del lugar en el que la diosa decidió levantar una tumba para su caballero de Andrómeda. Era un sitio con alguna vegetación, o eso recuerda el Pegaso, poca, cierto, pero adornaba una arenilla casi blanca y no esta tierra negra más parecida al carbón. Un mal presentimiento, susurra.

–Ojalá no sea nada…

**X – X – X – X**

Es la idea que tendría una jovencita ingenua, Saori. Aun así no estoy molesto. Al contrario; agradezco el que sigas pensando en mi hermano. Se trata de la culpa, lo sé, lo imagino, por lo menos. El hecho de no haberlo protegido te hizo construir una pared redonda y continua, sembrada de fotoceldas y lámparas que van prendiéndose una tras otra un solo momento para después volver a la oscuridad, efecto que hace que un triángulo negro gire sobre la arena interminablemente.

No estoy molesto, te repito, como temía Seiya. Si te hizo daño esa construcción, si se te clavó en el pecho, como aseguró él cuando fueron a buscarme, espero te consuele saber que para mí es un mausoleo. Porque imagino lo que hay debajo de esa pared blanca, rugosa. Hay un ángel de alas grises con las manos entrelazadas. Ora, reza a los dioses, compone su idioma un único deseo: el deseo de descanso para el que caminó en mitad de la ceremonia del Fuego Nuevo a fin de ofrecerse, como tantas veces, como en el principio cuando, armado caballero, relajó los brazos y ocultó el verdadero poder de su cosmos en señal de respeto por la vida. Cualquier vida, la de un enemigo, incluso.

Delante de ese ángel veo un bloque rectangular grabado con una sola palabra, una palabra que se extiende sobre una vida breve: Instante. Eso define a Shun, ese es su nombre. Así, también debo agradecerte el que te hayas molestado en crear un rincón donde llegar a visitar a mi hermano, el cielo está tan alto; sin importar si comienza a milímetros del suelo, nunca podría abrazarlo.

Pero tú, este sitio. Ahora puedo venir a arrodillarme, como lo hago de vez en vez delante de la tumba de Esmeralda. Puedo tocar este silo y decir "Hola, hermanito" mientras el sol escurre en forma de lágrimas sobre el cemento, entre mis dedos, mientras pongo flores en el macetero, blanco, idéntico a la túnica del ángel de piedra.

Gracias, de nuevo, Saori. Me gusta mucho tu idea. Seiya no debió preocuparse tanto.

**X – X – X – X**

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor aceptar el ofrecimiento de Seiya y no venir sola, se dice, aunque parezca tarde. Pronto su barrera va a romperse desde adentro, donde una especie de hongo negro se hace sólido y se derrama sobre el reloj que construyera para señalar los pasos de Shun en la tierra.

La maraña de hebras oscuras se hace más grande por momentos y la diosa extiende su cosmos, intenta abarcar la circunferencia de aquello con el báculo y los brazos abiertos. Niké le obsequiará la victoria, en el último momento esa oscuridad apenas contenida va a disiparse, quiere pensar mientras Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga vuelven a su mente, a sus brazos delgados.

Les dijo que ella iría a ver qué era aquella emanación que empezó a percibir después del mediodía. No parece una amenaza, de momento, agregó, pero de cualquier modo quiero averiguarlo.

–Vamos, te acompaño–, se ofreció Seiya.

Saori negó en silencio. Si algo sucede no me gustaría dejar ni el Santuario ni el pueblo desprotegidos, pensó, la mirada reposando en el enorme escudo de Athena, más allá de sus habitaciones. Si aquello se tornaba peligroso ese escudo y su báculo dorado la ayudarían a vencer.

–Prefiero que se queden aquí junto a los caballeros dorados, que estén atentos.

Su mirada clara los cubrió a los tres. Quizá no sea nada, estaré bien, sonrió para difuminar la preocupación de aquellos ceños fruncidos, la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha. Era su diosa, no podían contradecirla.

Saori llegó hasta el silo blanco alrededor del reloj de sol, miró el mecanismo de fotoceldas. Algo no marchaba de forma correcta. El encenderse y apagarse de las lámparas era mucho más veloz de lo programado: al terminar la construcción, la marcha del triángulo sobre la arena seguía los movimientos de Shun en lo alto; ahora era como si las horas pasaran del día a la noche en tan sólo cinco minutos.

Algo la empujó cuando intentaba acercarse un poco más, cuando trató de revisar los controles. Era un torbellino que, después, mantuvo la construcción aislada, aunque no fuera de la vista de la diosa. Pronto Saori notó cómo el triángulo que marcaba el paso de las horas empezó a ganar tamaño y volumen, cómo convirtió el aire a su alrededor en una sustancia de mayor densidad.

Saori, de nuevo en pie, elevó su cosmos para crear una barrera, un sello. Aferró su báculo. El brillo dorado incrementaría su poder, pensó. Pero en aquel torbellino giraban el rencor y las ansias de un ser molesto, deseoso de echar abajo los muros que lo aprisionaban. Y la diosa, a pesar de llevar su cosmos hasta el límite, se sintió incapaz de contener ese amasijo de oscuridad.

Un nuevo impulso la hizo retroceder a tropezones. Seiya… En segundos ese triángulo podría despedazar la pared, pensó, lamentando que los caballeros de bronce la obedecieran y se quedaran en el Santuario.

–Debí permitirles que me acompañaran–, se le ocurrió, se le ocurre ahora, su cosmos débil frente a los embates de esa tormenta negra que vuelve a empujarla por los hombros.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**La autora se esconde. Una rosa negra la amenaza. Una pregunta: ¿cuándo se van a disculpar conmigo? Otro reclamo: ¿De verdad piensas que el pececito este bebe más que yo? La autora no se atreve a moverse. El Yomotsu y la Rosa Piraña la estarían esperando si saliera de debajo de la mesa.**


End file.
